Tout pour te retrouver
by Strawberryfrench
Summary: Bella a toujours vécu avec sa mère à Haley quand ses projets d'avenir l'emmènent à Boston loin de sa famille et de ses amis. Au file des années des signes apparaissent lui indiquant qu'il faut qu'elle retrouve son ami d'enfance qui semble être en danger. A partir de la les problèmes s'enchaînent mais pour déboucher sur quoi ? l'amour ? la perte ?
1. Chapter 1

_C'est la première fois que j'écris une fiction, et que je la publie, alors soyez indulgent;) J'ai beaucoup lu vos histoires, certaines plusieurs fois même! J'aime lire, et ensuite les personnages de la saga Twilight me fascine. Récemment j'ai lu (qui n'a jamais été fini) et grâce à elle, un récit, une mise en scène c'est créé en moi, et j'ai décidé de l'écrire et de vous en faire profiter , alors qu'advienne qui pourra!_

_Bonne lecture, et donnez-moi votre avis ou s'il faut que je modifie quelque chose :) Je pense publier toutes les semaines, à voir en fonction de mon travail, ma famille et l'écriture._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre 1**

A mon 5è anniversaire, mon père est parti en claquant la porte de la maison, ne nous supportant plus, ma mère et moi, il voulait regagner sa liberté et profiter du temps qui lui restait à vivre, il y avait 45 ans…

On ne pouvait plus rester dans cette maison où on a vécu avec papa, Forks ne nous convenait plus, on a alors déménagé à Haley dans l'Idaho. Nous quittâmes alors cette petite maison, ce quartier où tout le monde nous connaissait et qui j'en suis sur va apprendre très vite que nous avons quitté le domicile en laissant mon père, qui est d'ailleurs le chérif de cette ville.

Maman, de son nom Renée Swan, nous trouva une jolie petite maison dans un quartier où d'autres familles vivantes. C'est dans ce quartier que j'ai rencontré mon meilleur ami, Emmet Cullen.

Avec son grand frère, Edward, et Rosalie Hale notre autre voisine, nous formions un petit groupe d'ami jusqu'au collège, tout les week-end nous nous retrouvions pour une soirée entre copains.

Ensuite nos chemins se sont séparés, mais je suis toujours restée en contact avec Emmet. Carlisle, le père des garçons qui est médecin en cardiologie, fut muté à San Francisco en Californie. Cela m'a déchiré le cœur, j'étais tellement attaché à Emmet, je me suis sentie pour la seconde fois de ma vie abandonnée. J'avais peur de ne plus jamais les revoir, comme je ne revu plus mon père, Charlie.

Nous communiquions régulièrement avec mon meilleur ami, je n'avais plus de nouvelles de Edward, même son frère, depuis la fin du lycée, il est parti sans donner de nouvelles, je sens que derrière cette fuite, il y a quelque chose de non dit, le saura t-on un jours ?

Dans ma vie, et je n'ai que 16 ans, j'ai eu un "petit ami" si on peut dire cela comme ça. C'est le genre de gars qui une fois qu'il a eu ce qu'il voulait, il vous laisse tomber. Et bien Jacob Black c'est ce genre de gars. D'origine amérindienne, j'ai toute suite était attiré par son charme, nous étions depuis notre arrivé à Haley et puis au départ des Cullen, il était là pour moi, il était l'épaule sur laquelle je versais des litres et des litres de larmes, il a su me redonner le sourire et à me faire sortir à nouveau. Et puis au fur et à mesure, nous sommes sortis ensemble quelques mois, et un jours tout changea quand nous avons passé une nuit ensemble et ce qui devait arrivé est arrivé, il m'a pris ma virginité sans se soucier de moi, cela a été ma pire expérience. Jacob n'a plus jamais de nouvelles après ça,...étonnant !

**…**

«Mademoiselle Swan? Nous devons faire le point sur ce que vous voulez faire à la fin de votre année scolaire. Savez vous qu'il vous reste seulement quelques mois pour vous décider? »

Cela faisait déjà 1h que j'étais dans le bureau de ma conseillère d'orientation, je sais qu'il me reste quelques mois, mais j'hésite, j'ai peur aussi, mais comment lui dire sans me faire passer pour une demeuré?

«Oui madame James, mais l'université que je souhaite est située à l'autre bout du pays! Ma mère ne voudra jamais me suivre et je ne pas la laisser seule ici »lui di-je avant-même de réfléchir, oups j'ai parlé trop vite, je la vois déjà faire son sourire en coin, l'air amuser.

Personne ne comprend, ma mère ne peut pas vivre seule, elle va faire brûler la maison en cuisinant, se faire cambrioler (on va dire que madame profite de la vie et fait venir n'importe qui à la maison) et que sais-je encore. Alors, il n'est pas question de laisser, mais elle est tellement froussarde qu'elle ne veut pas prendre l'avion, et puis bon Boston cela fait un sacré bout en voiture!

«De quoi est-ce que vous avez le plus peur? De laisser votre mère seule ou partir d'ici seule? Vous savez, vous n'avez pas à vous en faire, quitter le foyer, ne signifie pas «ne plus revenir»! »Madame James a toujours su trouver les mots juste, c'est une conseillère épatante, elle me connaissait bien, elle savait très bien que je souhaitai faire des études de médecine dans la meilleure université.

«Vous savez quoi Isabella? Je vous propose un rendez-vous, ici dans mon bureau avec votre mère, vous et moi, nous pourrons peut être en discuter? »

«Oui faisons ça» lui dis-je. Après tout, mon avenir se joue maintenant ou plus tôt d'ici 2 mois.

À la maison, maman est dans le salon à écouter de la musique une revue de décoration d'intérieur dans ses mains. Elle avait revêtu son vieux short en coton et un débardeur sans manche, ses pieds nus croisés sur la petite table du salon.

«Coucou maman, je suis rentrée tu vas bien? »Je m'assoie à coté d'elle après lui avoir fait un bisous sur sa joue toute chaude à cause de la chaleur, je pose mes pieds sur ses genoux, dehors il fait beau et chaud, la baie vitrée et ouverte et les rideaux laissent un léger vent filtrer.

" Hey sweetie ! Ce soir je revois Marc, tu sais ce gars que j'ai rencontré le week-end dernier chez Josie's, je ne pourrais pas manger avec toi je suis désolée, demain je t'emmène manger chez Paulie ma puce. »Me répond-elle mi-désolée mi-excitée.

«Ok maman pas de soucis, va pour demain» lui dis-je sans m'étonner de son absentéisme habituel.

«Écoute maman, j'ai parlé avec Madame James, ... ma conseillère d'orientation» lui rappelais-je en voyant son air perdu au nom de celle-ci. «Nous devons absolument faire mes démarches pour mes études supérieures»

Après un temps d'hésitation pour elle et de tension pour moi, elle pose son magasine, elle me regarde et j'ai comme une drôle d'impression, je ne sais pas comment l'interpréter.

«Ma chérie, ma douce Bella, je sais bien que tes futures études vont être longues, je souhaite te rassurer, et s'il te plait c'est ton avenir, tu dois penser à cela avant tout, tu ne dois pas plus te sacrifier pour ta petite maman ou pour les autres, et ..." Alors la, je suis bluffée, commenter à ce sujet, on n'en parle jamais ou juste comme si comme ça.

«Maman? Comment as-tu… »

«Parce que je te connais et vois en toi» répond elle l'air de rien, madame James a déjà tâter le terrain oui, mais bon ce n'est pas grave le principal c'est qu'elle ne soit pas pas contre mon projet.

«Ok maman j'ai saisi, alors tu serais prête à me suivre à Boston? »Lui dis-je pleine d'espoir.

«Bella, écoute j'ai eu l'idée de travailler avec une entreprise de décoration d'intérieur mondialement reconnu, elle se situe à San Francisco, je pense que si tu vas à Boston j'irais à mon tour en Californie» me dit- elle un peu honteuse, et j'avoue que ce coup là je ne m'y attends pas.

Sans pouvoir le maîtriser, les larmes coulent sur mon visage, je ne sais comment me sentir à ce moment là. D'une part, je suis contente que maman prenne sa vie en mains et qu'elle me laisse vivre mon rêve. mais de l'autre, me séparer d'elle, nous laisser seule l'une et l'autre m'attriste profondément, j'ai terriblement encore besoin d'elle auprès de moi, de voir qu'elle va bien, qu'elle soit à mon écoute. je voulais qu'elle vive ce rêve avec moi, mais je la regarde à l'instant et je vois ses yeux pétiller, je sais que son projet en Californie va lui apporter beaucoup de bonheur, et puis là bas, il y a Emmet.

Après tout c'est peut-être plus mal, certes la route qui nous sépare est immense, mais je vais faire mes études dans l'université de mes rêves et maman de son côté travailler pour une grande entreprise. Avec le temps mon caractère c'est endurci, et grâce à cela je fais la part des choses

Renée me prend dans ses bras «pardonnes moi ma belle de ne pas avoir parlé avant, nous allons continuer à nous voir tu sais? »Oui évidement, mais certainement pas autant que maintenant. Je la serai à mon tour très fort dans mes bras.

Après qu'elle soit partie rejoindre son Marc, installée sur l'îlot central de la cuisine, j'étais en train de cuisiner un sandwich lorsque mon Mac se mit à sonner. En l'ouvrant, j'ai la joie de voir apparaître un visage connu, et qui rempli instantanément de joie mon cœur.

**...**

_Je vous laisse sur cette fin, à très vite!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Après qu'elle soit partie, j'étais en train de me cuisiner un sandwich lorsque mon Mac se mit à sonner. En l'ouvrant, j'ai la joie de voir apparaître un visage connu, et qui rempli de joie mon cœur. _

**Chapitre 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

« Oh mon dieu ! »

« Hey Bella ! Euh moi c'est Emmet » Explosa de rire mon meilleur ami.

« Alors Môssieur le sportif de ces jeunes californiens comment va ? » Emmet était encore en Californie après toutes ces années, il est devenu coach sportif après le collège, ayant travaillé l'été pour aider son cousin dans sa salle de sport, il suit une formation de 2 ans pour pouvoir gérer son activité professionnelle. Il a trouvé un associé qui acceptait de travailler avec un jeune de son âge. Quand il aura fini sa formation il aura l'âge pour développer leur salle de sport.

« Ça va ça va, la forme comme tu peux voir ! » oui Emmet avait gagné en muscle, mais alors vraiment beaucoup, et il était fier de me le montrer à chaque fois qu'on a l'occasion de se voir. « Quand viendras-tu nous voir à San Francisco ? Tu me manques ! »

« Bientôt, maman vient prêt de chez toi, il se peut même qu'elle travaille d'ici peu pour la mama Cullen, elle vient d'être engager, du coup je pense l'aider pour son déménagement après mon diplôme en poche, comme je pars à mon tour pour Boston…. » je sens pour je ne sais qu'elle raison l'attaque imminente…

« MAIS C'EST GÉNIAL CA !, je veux dire tu t'es enfin décider je suis fier de ton ma belle, et comme ça mama Swan arrive dans mon pays, t'inquiètes pas je vais en prendre soin » et là juste comme ça avec ses mots bien à lui, un poids est soulevé de mes épaules, Emmet vient malgré lui d'effacer toutes mes inquiétudes.

Je me sens rassurée, maman sera entre de bonnes mains auprès de la famille Cullen, il y a toujours eu une bonne entente entre nos deux familles, nous faisions souvent des repas entre nous tous, maman était heureuse d'avoir une amie comme Esmée Cullen, c'était sa confidente, elle était là quand je ne pouvais répondre à ses moments où elle doute, à ses questions d'adulte.

« Merci Emmet » lui répondis-je émue.

« Bella, tu sais que malgré la distance, tu peux tout me demander ? » Ce grand bonhomme avec un si grand cœur, il a toujours été protecteur avec moi, ne laissant personne me faire de mal, toujours à mon écoute et moi j'en faisais de même. Comme je sais à quel point il était amoureux de la belle Rosalie Hale, cette jolie blonde aux yeux bleus, notre voisine à l'époque, il me semble qu'elle est devenue mannequin chez Victoria Secret.

« Alors on se voit bientôt c'est vrai? J'ai hâte, mama Cullen va adorer te revoir, elle me parle souvent de toi tu sais ? » Ah la mama Cullen, ma deuxième maman, une femme tellement adorable.

« Moi aussi, j'ai hâte, je t'enverrai un message quand nous aurons tout planifié pour le déménagement de maman, je t'embrasse prend soin de toi Emmet » il me fit des bisous et on se déconnecta.

**…**

Ces derniers mois sont passés à une vitesse phénoménale !

J'ai été reçu à Harvard, ce qui signifie que je dois me préparer à changer d'Etat, j'ai trouvé un petit studio pas loin de l'université de Harvard.

J'ai évidement eu avec mention mon High School Diploma (équivalent d'un bac en France). Maman se prépare aussi à déménager, seulement je ne pourrais pas rester longtemps avec elle en Californie, mon propriétaire du studio me rend les clés 1 semaine après notre arrivée à San Francisco. Maman et moi fumes un peu déçu de ne pouvoir profiter plus longtemps de l'une et l'autre. Ce la va nous faire un sacré changement dans notre vie, il y aura tellement de route entre nous, la semaine de préparation au déménagement se fit dans une ambiance pesante, morose, mais aussi avec beaucoup de nostalgie, comme dit Mme James, ce n'est pas définitif ce n'est pas un au revoir à jamais, nous continuerons à nous voir et puis il y a Messenger.

La route fut longue pour aller dans la nouvelle ville de maman, et le pire, c'est que pour aller à Boston, il faut mettre un peu plus d'une journée. J'ai envoyé une compagnie transporter mes affaires dans mon nouveau chez moi, et comme nous sommes propriétaire de notre maison à Haley, je n'ai pas besoin de tout ramener.

**...**

« Bella comme tu es belle, mon dieu tu as tellement grandit ! Emmet ! Vas me chercher mon appareil photo faut que j'en profite pour avoir un souvenir de toi avant que tu partes pour l'université ma chérie » me dit Esmée tout en m'embrassant et me serrant dans ses bras, cette deuxième maman m'avait tellement manquée, ses petits goûter de l'après midi, nos pique niques le weekend quand maman n'était pas là…

Elle était toujours aussi belle, des cheveux caramel, une visage toujours si souriant respirant la joie de vivre, des yeux noisettes, on voyait les mêmes traits de Esmée sur le visage de son fils Emmet, qui lui était brun aux yeux noisette. Par contre niveau carrure, je ne sais pas de qui tient Emmet ! Esmée est petite et menue, et Carlisle est grand et svelte.

« Esmée tu m'as beaucoup manquée aussi » lui répondis-je en la serrant à mon tour dans mes bras.

Ils vivaient dans leur villa depuis qu'ils ont déménagés de Haley, elle était magnifique, je voyais de l'extérieur de grandes baies vitrées sur la majeur partie de la villa, elle n'avait pas de toit, il était plat, c'est un style très moderne, Esmée, en tant que décoratrice d'intérieur a du y apporter ses touches personnelles. Il y avait une chambre au rez de chaussé, trois chambres au premier étage et une chambre au deuxième, chaque chambre bénéficiait d'une salle de bain. Il y avait bien-sur une cuisine avec un énorme îlot central qui séparait la cuisine de la salle. Un petit salon avec trois canapés était prêt de l'entrée et une cheminée auprès d'une grande baie vitrée qui menait au jardin avec une vue sur la piscine. Oui, maman va définitivement se plaire ici, je n'en doute pas.

Nous prîmes le café ensemble et nous nous sommes remémorés nos meilleurs moments passés ensemble à Haley, puis nous somme parties installer maman chez elle.

L'appartement qu'elle avait choisi est magnifique, bien éclairé avec deux chambres, un grand salon, et une cuisine aménagée juste top (bon après je ne sais pas ce qu'elle va y faire comme elle ne sait rien cuisiner). Nous avons passé la journée à tout ranger, nous étions exténuées le soir même.

Nous avons passé 5 jours à profiter de l'une et de l'autre, nous passions tous nos midis avec Esmée et Carlisle. Le soir, avec Emmet nous nous retrouvions dans un pub.

Un soir j'en ai profité qu'on est un peu bu pour demander à Emmet des nouvelles de son frère.

« Je ne sais pas B., je ne comprends pas » il avait l'air de souffrir de son absence, mais je sens qu'il a besoin de parler, d'évacuer. « il est parti un matin en claquant la porte d'entrée, il me semble qu'il voyait quelqu'un, une Talia ou je ne sais plus. Il était fou amoureux d'elle, et puis sans rien voir venir, il a tout saccagé dans sa chambre et puis depuis silence radio. Une chose que je ne voulais pas dire aux parents, promets de ne rien dire B. ! » Je hoche la tête, bien sûr que cela restera entre nous.

« J'ai retrouvé dans sa chambre un dépliant sur l'armée, genre pour s'engager et tout »

Mon dieu, mais que lui est-il passé par la tête à Edward ? Elle a du faire une chose terrible sa copine pour qu'il décide de tout foutre en l'air, son avenir, sa famille,…

« Emmet, crois-tu qu'il aurait pu s'engager, et de ne jamais vous avoir prévenu ? »

« Je ne sais pas, nous ne pouvons pas savoir ! » dit-il avec colère, ok c'est tout pour ce soir.

« Bon mon vieux Baloo, il est temps de rentrer chez nous, ou plus tôt je te ramène chez moi petit homme. » j'éclate de rire et il me suit en bougonnant, mais il me suivit très vite dans mon rire.

J'aurai passé une super semaine avec eux, ils m'avaient tant tous manqués, cela rend mon départ encore plus difficile.

**...**

C'est l'heure de mon départ, j'ai dit au revoir à tout le monde Emmet tient maman dans ses bras le temps que j'enregistre mon billet et mon bagage. Je viens une dernière vers eux pour leur faire un dernier gros câlin, un dernier signe de la main, une larme silencieuse coule sur ma joue…en route pour un départ vers Boston et Harvard.

Dans l'avion, aillant du mal à m'endormir, les souvenirs sont remontés.

Quand nous étions jeunes, j'étais proche de Emmet, c'était mon ami, un confident, je me suis toujours sentie en confiance. Cependant, avec Edward, c'était différent, je l'adorai mais je sentais en moi quelque chose, comme si il m'intimidait, je devenais toute timide à sa proximité, rougissant à chaque regard ou quand il s'adressait à moi. Il a 4 ans de différence avec Emmet et moi, mais avec ses yeux vert émeraudes, il avait se regard si profond, comme s'il regardait dans le fond de votre âme, avec lui on ne pouvait pas mentir, il lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, je suis quelqu'un d'expressif alors lire dans mes yeux était un jeux d'enfant pour lui, mon cœur sursautait dès qu'il regardait vers moi, et puis quand il a commencé à voir des filles, on le voyait moins.

J'ai tout de même du m'endormir, car quand j'ai ouvert les yeux un plateau repas était posé sur ma tablette. J'ai hâte de commencer cette nouvelle année et de pouvoir faire de nouvelles rencontres.

**...**

_A la semaine prochaine ;)_


	3. Chapitre 3

J'ai lu vos messages et je vous en remercie :) surtout le dernier, du coup j'ai modifié légèrement le début du chapitre 2, ce n'était pas très claire et je me suis moi même perdue dans la chronologie haha

On se retrouve en bas...

_J'ai tout de même du m'endormir, car quand j'ai ouvert les yeux un plateau repas était posé sur ma tablette. J'ai hâte de commencer cette nouvelle année et de pouvoir faire de nouvelles rencontres._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre 3**

J'aurai mis tout l'été à me faire à cette nouvelle vie, mon studio n'est pas très grand, mais suffisant pour moi toute seule. Lumineux et c'est tout ce qu'il me fallait, il y a une chambre avec une salle de bain toilettes, une salle avec cuisine ouverte mais ce qui me plait le plus c'est cette vue magnifique depuis la grande baie vitrée, je suis aux 6e étage alors je vois tout de haut.

J'ai rencontré dans l'ascenseur ma voisine d'en face, Jane Votluri, petite blonde aux yeux bleu acier, on s'entend super bien, elle est dans la même université que moi pour faire du droit. Elle m'a fait visiter la ville et tous ses petits coins sympas.

Demain commencent les cours, et je sens que la nuit va être agitée, je commence à stresser.

**...**

« Wow » Nous nous sommes exclamées Jane et moi. Nous sommes devant l'entrée principale de l'université, c'est juste magnifique, et il y a tellement de monde ici, chacun pour une spécialité, la médecine, le droit, la scientifique, le sport,... c'est l'une des universités des Etats Unis à être la plus visitée tant par les américains que par les étrangers.

En regardant devant moi, je vois un garçon marcher vers nous, beau grand brun aux yeux marron avec un sourire en coin qui regarde vers Jane, il a l'air de la connaitre, j'en serais presque jalouse qu'il ne regarde pas vers moi.

« Hey sœurette ! Te voilà enfin, j'ai faillit attendre » lui dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Jane lève les yeux au ciel et le sert à son tour dans ses bras. Il regarde vers moi et je me sens rougir.

« Salut je suis Alec Volturi le frère de la naine » me dit-il en me prenant la main pour me saluer

« Euh bon…bonjour, je suis Isabella Swan »,

« Bonjour Isabella »

« Bella, juste Bella » le repris-je timidement.

« Alors enchanté Bella » me dit-il charmeur, mes joues sont définitivement en surchauffe.

« Bon allez Alec laisses Bella tranquille, montres nous plus tôt où se trouve le secrétariat que l'on puisse avoir nos plannings de cours ? » Jane doit avoir l'habitude du comportement de son frère, il nous montre le chemin en entrant dans le hall de l'université, nous devons avoir toutes les deux les yeux qui brillent. Il y a des escaliers partout, les étudiants sont partout, c'est une vrai fourmilière !

Alec nous emmena auprès du secrétariat où il avait déjà une longue file d'attente, nous n'étions pas les premières arrivées, nous allons devoir attendre. Pendant ce temps, le frère de Jane nous appris que cette année les étudiants de la troisième année allés faire visiter aux nouveaux élèves et pouvoir ainsi montrer le fonctionnement de l'école, comme Alec est en scientifique il pourra nous montrer les locaux pour les étudiants en médecine, comme ils utilisent les mêmes laboratoires. Alec était du genre galant, quand il ouvrait une porte il laissait passer sa sœur et ensuite il passait derrière moi une main posait sur mon dos, des frissons courant sur l'endroit touché de ses mains à chaque fois. Il se passe quelque chose dans nos regards et pour une fois je décide de me laisser aller, je me laisse séduire, après tout Alec est beau garçon, légèrement musclé, un teint halé, oui, il me plait, cette année va être divertissante.

**...**

Cette première semaine de cours se passa très bien, les professeurs et étudiants sont top, le programme de ces trois prochaines années s'annoncent intense, mais je suis la pour ça.

Je vais devoir faire des stages tout au long de ces trois premières années, j'ai choisi le Massachusetts general hospital, c'est l'hôpital de la Harvard Medical School de l'université, et pour pouvoir me faire un revenu, j'ai postulé pour y travailler le week-end (ravitaillement du pensionnaire ou être à l'accueil des urgences...). Le fait de travailler pour l'hôpital pendant mon temps libre va m'aider à apprendre plus facilement mes cours, pouvoir apprendre la théorie et de voir le week-end la pratique réalisée par les professionnels, sera une source de motivation supplémentaire pour mes études.

Ce soir nous sortons, Alec nous a dit qu'il y aura une soirée pour les nouveaux de l'école.

Tout les midis, Alec nous rejoignait à notre table pour manger avec nous, sa sœur et lui sont très unis, on sent une complicité entre eux. Ils viennent d'une grande famille en Italie, d'où leur teint halé, ils m'ont invité à les accompagner lors de leur visite annuelle chez leurs parents au mois de juin.

Nous avons développé un jeux de séduction entre lui et moi, il me taquine pour me faire rougir et j'arrive à lui renvoyer la balle maintenant.

Jane vient me rejoindre dans mon studio, elle portait une jolie petite robe vert foncé avec un gilet blanc, j'étais en train d'enfiler ma veste en cuir Camel pour aller avec ma robe noir et mes mocassins de la même couleur que ma veste.

« Alors prête pour cette première soirée étudiante ? » me dit-elle toute excitée.

« Oui c'est ma première fois, mais attention je ne vais pas faire toutes les soirées étudiantes, pas toute les semaines ! Je dois me consacrer au maximum à mes cours ! »

« Roh mais oui, je suis tout pareil avec toi ! Mais si cela peut nous permettre de rencontrer d'autres personnes autres que mon frère, ça serait top non ? » J'aimai bien Alec, il me faisait rire et puis il a un charme fou.

**...**

« Viens danser avec moi BellaAa » Jane me prit la main et m'emmena au centre de la piste de danse. Nous étions depuis un moment au bar, et avions bu 3 ou 4 verres de ponch, Alec et des amis à lui nous avaient rejoint, il était auprès de moi et nous passions notre temps à nous effleurer les bras , le dos, parfois le genoux pour lui, je commençais à sentir les effets de l'alcool, alors je la suivis toute gaie et désinhibée en laissant Alec derrière moi le visage rembrunit, déçu de me voir partir loin de lui.

La musique était entraînante, I Gotta Feeling des Black Eyed Peas était hurlé par les étudiants, nous nous mîmes à nous déhancher sans être gênées par les regards des mecs qui nous mangés des yeux. Avec Jane nous dansions collées l'une à l'autre, excitant sans doute les males de cette soirée.

Quelqu'un se mit dans mon dos et suivit mon rythme de déhanché, ce quelqu'un avait un parfum qui appelé au sex, puis deux mains se poser sur mes hanches, et un bassin se coller contre mes fesses.

« Danses pour moi » Cette voix, sa voix, Alec me serrait dans ses bras mon dos contre son torse ferme.

Je mis mes mains derrière ma tête pour pouvoir glisser mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Sa bouche se colla contre le dessous de mon oreille, ce qui me donna des frissons dans tout le corps, il m'excitait à se coller contre moi et en accentuant sa friction contre mes fesses. Je me retourne pour pouvoir voir ses yeux, ils étaient noir, noir de désir, d'envie. L'une de ses mains remonte pour se poser contre ma joue, l'autre me sert un peu plus contre lui, et là cette sensation de sentir son bassin contre le mien, je m'électrise. Il me fait encore plus mouillé en le sentant si dure contre mon centre en feu.

« Humm » gémis-je, je me colle contre lui, ma tête se plonge dans son cou, il faut sortir d'ici, j'en ai tellement envie. Il attrape mon visage, et me regarde droit dans les yeux, puis ses yeux fixe ardemment ma bouche entre ouverte, ensemble nous nous jetons l'un sur l'autre, nos langues bataillent ensemble pour avoir le dessus.

« Sortons d'ici, viens avec moi ma belle » dit-il essoufflé tout en prenant ma main et en m'entraînant dehors.

Tant bien que mal nous sortons du pub, il me tenait par la main pour ne pas que l'on se perde. Une fois dehors, l'air frais vient fouetter mon visage, et m'éclaircit doucement les idées, Alec me regarde, et silencieusement m'interroge, avais-je envie de le suivre, et de continuer cette soirée avec lui ? Oh oui, terriblement. Je lui souris et il m'enveloppe les épaules avec son bras.

Son appartement était à deux pas de là où on était, arrivés chez lui, il me plaqua contre la porte et se jeta sur mes seins encore recouvert de ma robe, je l'aidai à me déshabiller, nous jetons nos vêtements par terre et on se précipita l'un sur l'autre. C'était sauvage, bestial, il me porta pour que je puisse mettre mes jambes autour de sa taille, installa un préservatif, et d'un coup de rein il s'enfonça complètement en moi et ne bougea plus le temps que je m'adapte.

Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de rapports sexuels, je senti au début une gène puis tellement excitée, je me mis à onduler sur lui, ce fut alors le feu vert pour lui, et il me baisa contre cette porte, c'était tellement puissant, tellement bon, je crie à n'en plus me retenir, je l'entend qu'il grogne contre la peau de mon cou.

Il sort de moi, puis me porte jusqu'à son lit « je suis désolé Bella de ne pas être tendre, promis je me rattrape après, mais là tu m'as chauffé pendant cette danse dans cette tenue… » Gémit-il. Il rentra de nouveau en moi et mis en action ses mots, ses va et vient deviennent plus intense plus vif jusqu'à ce que l'on cède au plaisir ultime ensemble.

On se regarda le temps de reprendre notre souffle, le calme revient, et tout doucement je sens une nouvelle fois ses mains me caresser les bras, les jambes.

La chaleur gagne mon corps pour la seconde fois de la soirée, il me fait me sentir bien. Je gémis à la sensation de ses lèvres contre mon cou, à mon tour, mes mains vont dans ses cheveux, dans son dos, nos bassins se frottent l'un contre l'autre. Il est doux, il lèche mon téton et malaxe mon autre sein, il durcit contre ma hanche, je ne peux m'empêcher d'accentuer la friction entre nous, et de ma main j'attrape son membre pour y faire des vas et vient.

" Oh Bella, tu me rend dingue, c'est bon" gémis t-il en lâchant mes seins et en attrapant un préservatif.

"Viens en moi Alec, j'ai envie de toi"

Nos bouches se rejoignent pour un baiser sensuel, il entra doucement en moi, et nous nous mouvons ensemble doucement.

"Alec plus fort, plus vite..." Il se releva et de ses mains il aida mes hanches à venir plus vite vers lui. Une boule de feu grandit en moi et tout à coup explosa. Ma jouissance fut suivis de la sienne. On s'écroula sur le lit toute énergie sortie de nos corps.

Je m'endormi contre lui ma tête sur son torse avec sa main dans mes cheveux. Ce fut une super nuit et s'en doute le début d'une nouvelle histoire.

_J'étais entouré de mes amis, c'était l'une des soirées que l'on passait ensemble dans notre quartier, Rosalie nous a lancé sur le jeux d'action vérité, c'était à mon tour:_

_"Bella, action ou vérité ?" ayant déjà fait vérité en avoue ma honteuse fin de relation avec Jacob "Action", à son regard je vois qu'elle a déjà réfléchi à ce qu'elle allait me faire faire "ok ma chérie, avec Ed, vous devez vous embrasser pendant 2 minutes" me dit-elle toute excitée en tapant dans ses mains._

_Je regarde vers Edward, et sans plus réfléchir, nous nous embrassons, au moment où ses lèvres sont contre les __miennes, une explosion de papillons se fait dans mon ventre. Sa langue vient timidement lécher mes lèvres que j'entrouvre instantanément. Tout à coup il me relâche, notre environnement change et devient sombre et humide, on dirait qu'il est vêtu d'un treillis, il me regarde paniqué: "retrouves moi Bella, aides moi, ... j'ai besoin de toi" me dit-il en détresse " Edward, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Edward ? ED..."_

"EDWARD!"

**... **

_Publié un peu plus tôt que prévu avant de partir en long weekend. Et puis après deux petites introductions, nous passons enfin dans le vif du sujet..._

_Juste une petite précision, c'est un rêve sur le dernier paragraphe ;) Ce n'est pas totalement un souvenir... _

_A bientot_


	4. Chapitre 4

_"__EDWARD__!"_

**Chapitre 4 **

.

.

.

.

.

Cela faisait 1 an que j'avais fait ce rêve étrange, qui me renvoi dans un vieux souvenir d'enfance, et il a tendance à se répéter au moins une fois dans le mois. Ce souvenir d'Edward et moi lors d'une fête, et lors de ce jeux plus particulièrement, tourne en boucle dans ma tête. A l'époque, j'étais jeune et je ne voyais qu'à travers mon groupe d'amis, et je ne faisais pas vraiment attention aux garçons qui m'entouraient. Mais ce moment avec Edward m'avais fait de l'effet, il m'avait rendu toute molle, mais en moi une chaleur avait pris place dans mon ventre. C'est comme si je ressentais encore ses lèvres contre les miennes, sauf qu'il ne c'était pas arrêté juste à un simple baiser, comme il devait durer 2 minutes, il avait poser ses mains contre mes hanches pour me maintenir contre lui, sa langue n'avait pas rejoint la mienne, mais son baiser était profond et j'y ai répondu avec autan d'ardeur que lui, nous étions poussés par une force invisible, quand il fut terminé, on c'est regardé perdu, et nous n'en avons jamais parlé par la suite, notre relation n'a pas changé plus que ça.

La première fois que ça c'est produit, j'ai appelé Emmet, je sentais que ce rêve m'envoyait un message.

_Flashback _

_« Hey Emmet comment va ? »_

_« Ça va ici, ta mère aussi, tu lui manques tu sais ? »_

_« Oui j'ai eu son message la semaine dernière, dis as-tu des nouvelles de ton frère ? »_

_« Non toujours pas pourquoi ? »_

_« J'ai fait un rêve qui me perturbe… » Lui dis-je perdue_

_« Quel genre de rêve ? » me dit-il intrigué_

_« Un souvenir un peu déformé, à la fin la personne m'appelle, il me suppli de le retrouver»_

_« Qui ça IL ? »_

_« Ton frère, Edward, il est habillé d'un trellis»_

_Le silence se fait au bout du file, je l'entend qui soupir._

_« Mais c'est juste un rêve Emmet, je m'inquiète sûrement pour rien» Ne l'entendant toujours pas je poursuit « Quoi de neuf dans ton pays ? »_

_« Dis donc tu ne sais pas la dernière ? Rosalie, j'ai su par l'une de ses copines, qui emmène ses enfants à mes cours d'ailleurs, m'a raconté qu'elle c'était engagée dans l'armée de l'air ! » A cette nouvelle, j'en fis tomber mon téléphone par terre. « Bella ? B tu m'entends ? » _

_« Oui, Emmet je suis là pardon j'ai été surprise, tu dis que Rose c'est engagée ? Mais pourquoi ? » Je pensais qu'elle était mannequin, elle est magnifique, alors j'ai du mal à l'imaginer en soldat._

_« Elle aurait rencontré quelqu'un, puis elle a décidé de le suivre. » _

_Mais après tout, nous ne nous voyons quasiment jamais avec Rosalie, elle a peut être fait une reconversion professionnelle. A l'école, elle était douée dans toutes les matières, elle bricolait souvent sur une vieille voiture dans le garage de ses parents._

_Ce pourrait-il que cette personne soit Edward ? C'est quand même une drôle de coïncidence !_

_Fin du flashback_

Alec et moi sommes toujours ensemble, quand je l'ai réveillé la première nuit par ce cauchemar, il ne m'a pas posé de question, il m'a réconforté, il a tellement de patience avec moi, j'ai quand même crié le nom d'un autre ! Il venait passer souvent ses nuits dans mon studio, ne me laissant jamais seule, il sait à sa manière me faire oublier mes tracas...

Je me suis renseignée, mais nous ne pouvons pas savoir qui entre dans l'armée, c'est impossible d'avoir des noms, c'est évidement confidentiel.

Mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, je sens qu'Il est en danger, et rien que de savoir cela, j'ai peur pour lui, mais je me sens tellement impuissante. Je n'ai aucunes pistes, je ne sais pas où chercher, qui contacter.

Du coup, depuis mon dernier cauchemar, qui remonte à quelques semaines maintenant, Emmet c'est rapproché de moi, comme il a une salle de sport à lui à Boston, il a pu déménager sans problème. Ses parents étaient contents qu'il puisse me rejoindre, le voyant depuis un moment distant et renfermé sur lui même.

Et depuis ce jours, je lui ai demandé des cours de combat, il ne m'a pas posé de questions, car comme moi il veut retrouver son frère, je lui est expliquée mon raisonnement depuis mon premier rêve, et ensemble nous allons tout faire pour le retrouver. Il a un ami militaire, qui depuis qu'il a été rapatrié aux États Unis à cause d'une blessure en Irak, il forme des jeunes au combat et aux gestes d'auto défense.

Le soir, après les cours, nous nous retrouvons avec son ami, et nous nous entraînons.

**…**

« Joyeux 19e anniversaire ma chérie ! » cette douce voix chuchotée à mon oreille de si bon matin me fit sourire, son corps est collé contre mon dos, et je sens son sexe durcir contre mes fesses. Je gémis en ondulant du bassin contre lui, l'une de ses mains empoigne mon sein droit, triturant mon téton qui commence à durcir. Je mouille d'impatience, il enlève son boxer, écarte mes fesses et entre en moi avec tendresse. J'aime sa tendresse, mais j'adore tout particulièrement quand il est sauvage, il le sait et il aime ça.

« Huuum Alec »

« Oui vas' y chérie, cries j'aime quand tu cries » grogna t-il en mordant mon oreille. Il me donna de profond coup de rein et d'un coup me retourna pour que je sois à quatre pattes devant lui. Il me pilonna avec tellement de passion, je criai son nom en m'accrochant comme je pouvais aux draps.

« Alec ! » Criai-je

« Hann Bella » Nous nous écroulons sur le lit repus.

« Joyeux anniversaire ma belle »

« Merci bel étalon »

Il descend vers mon intimité et récolte de sa bouche le fruit de mon plaisir. Après le sauvage, voici l'homme doux, il me donne par ce fait mon deuxième orgasme de la matinée et me fit l'amour tendrement et lentement. Nous passions notre début de journée au lit ou dans le canapé à nous câliner et à faire l'amour.

Une petite fête était organisée à notre pub préféré le soir même. Jane avait tout organisée, depuis que Emmet est arrivé à Boston ces deux là sont inséparables, elle sortait avec Emmet depuis enfin ce n'est pas officiel, je les ai surpris dans les toilettes du pub lors d'une soirée étudiante.

« Ma B. tu es là, joyeux anniversaire la belle ! 19 ans 3e année de médecine, je suis fier de toi petite sœur » Emmet me serra fort, très fort dans ses bras.

« Emmet tu m'étouffes » lui dis-je en rigolant. Je lui fis un gros bisous sur sa joue, le faisait rire.

Tout nos amis étaient présents, je saluai chacun les uns après les autres. L'ambiance était chaleureuse, nous dansons, chantons à tu tête.

« Bonsoir Isabella » une voix inconnu fut murmuré à mon oreille, un frisson désagréable se propagea dans mon dos

« On se connaît ? »

« Tu ne me reconnais pas ? Nous avions du nous voir lors d'une soirée à la push » me dit-il avec un sourire vicieux. Il était blond et ses cheveux était rassemblés en queue de cheval serré au niveau de sa nuque, il avait une allure de bad boy et il sentait le tabac à plein nez. Cet homme ne m'inspirait pas confiance, quelque chose en lui se dégageait qui était malsain, si dans mon passé je l'ai rencontré je n'en ai aucun souvenirs. Je ne lui répondais pas et partie rejoindre mon compagnon. Je ressentais encore ses yeux posés sur mon dos, de nouveau un frisson me glaça le dos.

Après quelques verres, Alec m'emmena dehors, il faisait tellement chaud ici, nous étions tous au centre de la piste de danse à nous déchaîner.

« Bella, je voudrais te donner ton cadeau toute suite » Il me tendit une petite boite, que je pris délicatement entre mes doigts tremblant. A l'intérieur de l'écrin, une magnifique bague en or blanc serti d'un diamant et d'un saphir sur le dessus. Une larme coula sur ma joue, j'étais touché par son geste, je ne sais pas si j'étais amoureuse, mais je tiens énormément à lui.

« Merci Alec, tu n'aurais pas du, elle est magnifique » Je le pris dans mes bras et l'embrassa avec tout les sentiments que j'avais pour lui.

« Je suis fou de toi Bella, je… je t'aime » me dit-il ému, il me prit le visage entre ses mains.

« Alec, je … »

« Je sais ma puce, néanmoins tu m'as changé, je suis amoureux pour la première fois, mais j'ai conscience que tu as encore des choses à régler, mais je t'attendrai je saurai être patient ma belle » Je sautai dans ses bras les larmes aux yeux, si seulement je pouvais lui dire le font de mes sentiments, seulement quelque chose m'en empêche.

Je pense sans cesse à Edward. Mais à cet instant cette pensée fut effacée par les mains baladeuses de mon petit copain, elles passèrent sous ma jupe, son index alla à l'intérieur de mon tanga, nous étions seul sur le balcon et à l'abri des regards. J'étais prête pour lui, il me fit tendrement l'amour contre le balcon les yeux dans les yeux, se fut magnifique, son regard exprimait tellement de sentiments.

Nous rentrons dans le pub où la fête battait son plein, après avoir dansé sur Play don't stop the music de Rihanna, Emmet prit le relais et dansa avec moi,

« Tu sais Bella, avec Jane on a décidé de se donner une chance, nous sortons ensemble officiellement »

« Je suis contente pour vous, Jane est adorable c'est une fille super pour toi»

« Qui était ce gars avec toi tout à l'heure, tu n'avais pas l'air à l'aise avec lui» me dit-il inquiet

« Je ne sais pas, il m'a dit m'avoir vu à la push dans le passé, mais je ne me souviens pas de lui, il a un regard flippant je trouve. Et toi, tu ne l'as jamais vu auparavant ? »

« Je ne suis pas sur... son visage m'est familier, mais je ne saurais te dire où je l'ai vu. Je me renseignerai» me dit-il sceptique « Allons un peu dehors B. » Il me prit par la mains pour me guider, je lançais un regard derrière moi, pour voir où était Alec, mais ne le vis pas.

Seulement, nous n'eûmes pas le temps d'arrivée à la porte, qu'un énorme bruit se fit entendre, puis vinrent les cris, Emmet ouvrit la porte du balcon et nous fumes tout à coup propulsés hors du pub, nous tombâmes sur le goudron de la rue et ma dernière pensée fut pour Alec et Jane qui étaient encore à l'intérieur, où sont ils ? Et je perdis connaissance.

_A très vite..._


	5. chapitre 5

_Seulement, nous n'eûmes pas le temps d'arrivée à la porte, qu'un énorme bruit se fit entendre, puis vinrent les cris, Emmet ouvrit la porte du balcon et nous fumes tout à coup propulsés hors du pub, nous tombâmes sur le goudron de la rue et ma dernière pensée fut pour Alec et Jane qui étaient encore à l'intérieur, où sont ils ? Et je perdis connaissance._

**Chapitre 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

Ma tête bourdonnait, mes paupières sont lourdes et on dirait qu'elles sont collées tellement j'ai du mal à les ouvrir, et ma bouche est sèche. J'essayai de me souvenir, de réfléchir à comment j'ai pu en arrivé à cet état. Après quelques minutes, j'arrive à ouvrir les yeux, mais je suis toute suite éblouie par la claireté de la pièce dans laquelle je me trouve. Je sens une main contre la mienne.

« Bella ? Je suis là, tout va bien » La douce voix de ma mère ce fit entendre doucement au creux de mon oreille. Elle se leva et je l'entendis fermer les rideaux de la chambre.

J'ouvris les yeux, et vis enfin son visage, son regard est chargé d'inquiétude.

« Maman ? »

« Oui sweetie, tu m'as inquiétée, cela fait deux jours que tu dors, tu as reçu un sacré choc sur la tête, comment te sens tu ? »

« Ça va j'ai la tête qui bourdonne, mais ça a l'air d'aller » Je regarde mes jambes, elles bougent et je sens mes bras, c'est que tout dois aller.

« Où est Emmet maman ? Il va bien ? » Je me souviens qu'il était avec moi au moment de… l'explosion ?

« Oui il va bien ne t'en fait pas, il est costaud. Il vient de rentrer chez lui se changer » me rassure t-elle.

« Que c'est-il passé ? »

« Tu ne te souviens pas ? » Elle prit la sonnette pour prévenir une infirmière ou un médecin de mon réveil. « il y a eu un incendie, quel que chose a pris feu dans la réserve, il y a eu d'abord une explosion parait-il »

« Oui je me souviens de l'explosion mais après, je ne sais pas j'ai du perdre connaissance. » Je fouille dans ma mémoire, il y avait Alec et Jane dans le bar, est ce qu'ils vont bien ?...

« Bonjour Mademoiselle Swan, je suis le docteur Harry, comment vous sentez vous ? » Un docteur venait de rentrer dans ma chambre, il devait avoir dans la quarantaine, il avait un regard doux et rassurant. Le docteur Harry s'approcha de mon lit et vérifia mes constantes.

« Je vais bien docteur, savez vous si d'autres personnes sont arrivées en même temps que moi ce jours là ? Mes amis étaient avec moi quand l'explosion est arrivée.»

« Il y a eu beaucoup de blessés qui sont arrivés en même temps que vous » Il fit une pause, et me regarda. « Je n'ai pas le droit de vous donner des noms, mais ce que je sais, c'est que votre ami, le costaud qui restait tout le temps avec vous, allé aussi dans une autre chambre au 4è étage. » Il prit ma tension et après s'être assuré que tout aller bien, il sortit.

« Maman, sais tu qui est ce que Emmet allé voir ? »

« Bella, le 4è étage est destiné aux brûlés…une jeune fille légèrement brulée au bras gauche vient souvent te voir, elle t'en dira plus. On se croise avec tes amis pour ne jamais te laisser seule, au cas où tu te réveillerais. » Jane ! C'est forcément Jane, alors cette autre personne serait Alec ? Mon dieu, faut que j'aille le voir.

« Maman, je… » Mais à ce moment quelqu'un entra dans la chambre brusquement.

« Bella, ma belle tu es réveillée » Emmet vint me prendre dans ses bras forts. Je sentis de l'eau couler dans mon cou.

« Emmet, je vais bien, ça va aller maintenant, aller mon baloo ramasses tes larmes » Je lui fis tout pleins de baisers sur la tête et ses joues. Il me relâcha, mais garda l'unes de mes mains dans les siennes.

« Emmet, racontes moi ce qu'il c'est passé, où est Alec ? » Il poussa un soupir, se remit correctement dans son siège.

« Quelqu'un aurait mis le feu à des cartons dans la réserve, les flics ont analysé le pub, et ils sont convaincus qu'une personne présente ce soir là y aurait mis le feu, le compteur aurait explosé et c'est ça que l'on aurait entendu. » J'assimilai tout ce qu'il me disait.

« Alec était auprès de la sortie, sauf que au moment de l'explosion Jane n'était pas avec lui et il nous aurait vu partir dehors d'après Jane. Alors il est rentré pour la chercher, elle m'a raconté qu'il l'a trainé jusqu'à dehors seulement le feu avait déjà pris de l'ampleur dans toute la salle principale. Il a été brûlé en la protégeant des flammes, il est ici mais il ne peut recevoir de la visite. » Il me regarda peiné, j'avais donc raison, c'était bien lui. Je n'eu pas le temps de lui poser d'autres questions qu'une petite tête blonde fit son apparition.

« Hey Bella ! » Elle avança timidement jusqu'à moi, je ne pu m'empêcher de verser quelques larmes en voyant son bras mais surtout soulagée en la voyant saine et sauve.

« Jane ! Comment tu vas ? »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment à moi qu'il faut demander cela jeune fille » Me gronda t-elle gentiment.

« Ça ira mieux quand je quitterai cette chambre toute sinistre. Comment va ton frère Jane ? » Lui dis-je en appréhendant la réponse.

« Il se bat, les médecins sont confiants, il subit une véritable torture, heureusement qu'il est inconscient, ils lui enlèvent les peaux brûlées tout les jours. On ne peut le voir qu'à travers une vitre, ça me brise le cœur de le savoir seul. » Elle s'effondra dans les bras de Emmet. Maman se leva et sortit pour nous laisser de l'intimité.

**…**

Une semaine, cela faisait une semaine que j'étais sortie de l'hôpital. Certaines de mes collègues avec qui je travaillais après mes cours et lors de mes stages, me donnaient des nouvelles d'Alec.

Depuis deux jours, nous pouvons lui rendre visite, il montre, d'après les médecins, des signes d'un imminent réveil. Je suis tout les jours auprès de lui, le matin de bonne heure, le midi pendant ma pause déjeuné et le soir.

Je senti sous ma main une légère secousse. Les paupières bougent, son réveil ne saurait tarder.

« Hum » gémit-il

« Alec ? Hey ça va tout va bien, je suis là, prends ton temps » J'allais fermer les rideaux, comme à mon réveil, il risque d'être éblouie par la luminosité du jour. J'appuie sur la sonnette pour appeler une infirmière.

« Be…Bella ? » Je pris sa main entre les miennes et approcha mon visage contre le sien. Sa voix malgré qu'elle soit rauque m'avait tellement manquée. Il me regarda un instant, essaya de me sourire en vain à cause de la douleur, puis repartit dans son sommeil. Ce fut bref, mais il était revenu parmi nous et c'est tout ce qu'il comptait.

« Mademoiselle Swan ? Vous avez appelé ? » Une infirmière entra dans la chambre et vérifia les constantes de mon petit ami.

« Oui, il a ouvert les yeux et a prononcé quelques mots, je pensais devoir vous avertir »

« Vous avez bien fait, il doit souffrir je vais lui administrer de la morphine, il risque de dormir encore un moment, vous devriez aller vous reposer un peu Bella. »

**…**

Les mois qui précédés son premier réveil, fut douloureux pour lui, physiquement comme moralement, avec Jane nous nous sentions impuissantes face à son mal être. Il devait rester à l'hôpital le temps des soins et qu'il puisse être apte à retourner dehors. La partie gauche de son corps est brûlée au 3e degré. Son visage est épargné, juste des rougeurs, mais il n'y aura pas de cicatrices ni de séquelles d'après les médecins.

Il y a des jours où j'arrive à aller jusqu'à lui tenir la main, mais souvent il ne veut pas que je vienne le voir, je me sens mal de le laisser comme ça tout seul, je viens quand même le voir mais derrière la fenêtre pour ne pas qu'il me voit. Il autorise sa sœur à venir le voir, elle lui glisse mes messages pour lui.

Un soir, Emmet entra chez moi précipitamment, blanc comme un linge, on aurait cru qu'il avait rencontré un fantôme.

« Assis toi Bella, je n'ai pas vraiment de bonnes nouvelles » Il se mit dans le fauteuil fasse au mien.

« Un ami du FBI m'a contacté ce matin, je lui ai demandé d'enquêter sur James » Je le regarde abasourdi, qui est James ? Me voyant perdu, il poursuit.

« James c'est le gars qui est venu te parler pendant la soirée, tu sais le blond au regard bizarre ? » Je hoche la tête comprenant enfin.

« Je le connais depuis le collège, il trainait avec Edward à l'époque. Mon gars qui a enquêté sur lui, c'est aperçu qu'il revenait de sa base militaire au moment de la fête, il revenait d'Afghanistan ! » Encore un signe ! L'armée, tout tourne autour de ça.

« Ses collègues ont relevé des empreintes dans la réserve, et comme James a eu, il y a longtemps des soucis avec la justice, il n'a pas eu une adolescence toute rose, c'était un perdu, un délinquant quant on l'a connu. Bref, les empreintes retrouvées correspondent avec celles de James ! »

Pourquoi, pourquoi profiter de son retour au pays, peut être une permission, pour commettre un acte criminel ? Car honnêtement ce soir là on a essayé de nous tuer !

« Bella, tiens toi bien, mais je suis persuadé qu'il a un lien avec Edward ! » je me sentais pas bien tout d'un coup, tout tourné autour de moi. J'assimilais tout ce que me disait mon ami, j'ai du mal à croire qu'on est pu vouloir notre mort !

« Alors quoi ? On essaye de nous éliminer ? Mais pourquoi ? On ne sait même pas où est Edward. »

« On cherche James, il a disparu depuis ce soir là. Ils ont été chez lui depuis le résultat des examens, mais il est parti. Il y avait des photos de nous, de nos amis à Boston, de nos familles à San Francisco. Alors oui, je pense qu'on a voulu nous éliminer et ça a un lien avec Ed, une personne ne veut pas qu'on le retrouve. Ce qui signifie qu'on est sur la bonne voix, Edward, l'armée et l'Afghanistan, tout ça est en lien. »

J'étais terrifiée à l'idée qu'on nous ait espionné, mais encore plus d'apprendre que nos familles aussi étaient surveillées.

Après la peur, l'espoir fit son apparition, nous avions enfin une piste sérieuse. On allait pouvoir retrouver Edward et le sortir de la situation dans laquelle il se trouve.

.

.

.

_A la semaine prochaine... Ou plus tôt à l'année prochaine ;) bonnes fêtes de fin d'année 2019 ou se retrouve en 2020. _


	6. Chapitre 6

_Après la peur, l'espoir fit son apparition, nous avions enfin une piste sérieuse. On allait pouvoir retrouver Edward et le sortir de la situation dans laquelle il se trouve._

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapitre 6**

Plusieurs mois ce sont écoulés, et je clôturai ma troisième année de médecine. Alec et moi reprenons notre relation là où on l'avait laissé à mon 19è anniversaire. Cela n'a pas été facile, je l'ai laissé venir à moi doucement à son rythme, il a passé quelques semaines dans sa famille en Italie, puis il a repris confiance en lui, en nous.

Nous avions décidé de vivre ensemble, je me suis donc installée dans son appartement luxueux. Maintenant qu'il était au courant pour James, et ainsi que notre recherche sur Edward avec Emmet, il veut nous aider et nous soutenir dans nos démarches et dans notre entrainement sportif et combat. J'étais désormais plus craintive, et plus méfiante des gens que je rencontrais, je cassai mes habitudes sur mon trajet pour aller au travail ou à l'école.

«Un homme blessé arrive en hélico d'ici 5minutes, c'est un rapatriement d'urgence, l'armée nous l'envoi, il est sérieusement blessé. » Le médecin désigne plusieurs internes, je me porte volontaire pour les aider à l'accueillir, comme nous sommes en sous effectif actuellement, une main de plus serait la bienvenue.

« Peter Whitlock, 25 ans, blessé à la jambe par une plaie profonde et la rotule est fracturée, le thorax est parsemé de fragments de métal dont certains profondément, il a déjà subit une intervention sur place pour le stabiliser, je veux une équipe au bloc opératoire prête à l'ac… »

Ils passent devant moi en poussant le brancard lorsque je leur laisse le passage ouvert en tenant les portes battantes. L'infirmière cadre me demande de préparer sa futur chambre de soin, et me laisse au milieu du couloir.

Le temps de préparer la chambre du patient, ainsi que la partie administrative et matérielle, Monsieur Whitlock sorti du bloc opératoire. J'aidai les soignants à lui installer les appareils que l'on raccorde au patient, afin de pouvoir mesurer ses constantes et surveiller son rythme cardiaque.

« Monsieur est stabilisé, mais il faut le surveiller en cas de rechute, il a fait un arrêt pendant l'opération. Nous avons contacté sa femme, elle était avec lui pendant l'accident, mais elle n'est pas blessée, elle ne saurait tarder, pourras tu l'accueillir Bella ? »

« Oui, bien sûr Brenda » Brenda était le médecin en traumatologie, je travaille beaucoup avec elle, je participe à la plupart de ses interventions, ce patient sera donc le mien désormais et je dois veiller sur son état de santé et par ce fait je me dois de prévenir ses proches, sa femme en l'occurrence.

Je sortais de la chambre de mon patient, quand une femme en panique fonça vers moi. Elle avait des cheveux bruns rassemblés en queue de cheval, son visage était rougie par les larmes qui coulées sur celui-ci, elle était vêtue d'un ensemble militaire.

« Mon mari, auriez vous vu mon mari, il vient de sortir du bloc que l'on m'a dit, je … »

« Madame Whitlock ? Ça va aller, il est dans cette chambre, entrez je vais vous expliquer » Je lui montrai la dite chambre, et on entra ensemble. Elle se précipita à son chevet, et lui prit la main.

« Comment va-t-il ? » Pas un instant depuis que l'on c'est rencontré elle ne m'a regardé dans les yeux, mais quand enfin, elle leva son regard bleu vers le mien, je l'ai senti se figer.

« Est-ce que tout va bien Madame ? Je suis Bella Swan, étudiante en médecine, je veille sur votre mari plus précisément. »

« Bella Swan ? » Elle part dans ses pensées, comme si mon nom lui était familier.

« Nous nous connaissons ? »

« Excusez moi, appelez moi Charlotte, votre nom m'est familier, mais nous nous sommes jamais vu » Me sourit-elle. Je passais outre, des Swan il y en a pas mal aux États Unis, alors je ne suis pas surprise si elle pense que je suis une enfant ou un membre proche d'une famille qu'elle connaît.

« Votre mari est dans un coma artificiel actuellement, c'est le temps qu'il puisse se remettre de ses blessures sans trop souffrir, quand nous arrêterons son traitement qui le plonge dans ce coma, il devrait se réveiller. » Mon patient est sorti d'affaire, malgré son arrêt cardiaque durant l'intervention, tout c'est bien passé, tout les fragments ont été enlevé de son corps.

« Avez-vous un endroit pour vous reposer ou loger le temps de son rétablissement ? »

« J'ai vu qu'il y avait un appart-hôtel auprès de l'hôpital, je vais m'y installer. »

« Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, faites appeler le docteur Ramirez Brenda ou moi-même »

« Merci Mademoiselle Swan ».

Quand enfin je rentre à l'appartement dans la nuit, je suis exténuée, Alec c'est couché dans notre lit, après une douche bien relaxante, je pars me glisser dans les draps auprès de lui. Comme à chaque fois que je le rejoins sous les draps, automatiquement ses bras m'enlacent. Sa bouche cherche la mienne et nos langues se retrouvent, je sens à quel point il a envie de moi et je répond avidement à son envie. Le sex est toujours aussi chaud avec Alec, c'est un amant formidable.

Il m'enlève mon débardeur et mon tanga, et à mon tour je lui enlève son boxer. Je suis prête pour lui, il s'installe entre mes jambes au dessus de moi, il se fait une place en moi, il commence à faire des va et vient doucement en moi, mais je veux plus, je pose mes mains sur ses fesses et l'incite à aller plus loin et plus vite. Il comprend ma demande, pose mes jambes sur ses épaules et se mit à me pilonner avec passion.

« Oh Alec, encore plus vite, je viens».

« Viens ma puce, oui ! ».

Nous venons ensemble avec un orgasme fulgurant pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Nous nous endormons, ma tête contre son cou, nos jambes emmêlées , et ses bras autour de moi.

**... **

Quelque temps après, l'état de Monsieur Whitlock s'améliora, ses blessures guérissent très bien, Brenda a arrêté le traitement qui le plongé dans un coma artificiel.

« Bella, la femme du patient chambre 2218 te demande » Une interne venait de me rejoindre dans la salle de garde, elle se servi un café alors que je posais ma tasse dans l'évier.

« Merci, Samantha, je vais aller la rejoindre »

« Mademoiselle Swan, Peter c'est réveillé ! » A peine arrivée dans la chambre de mon patient, Charlotte me saute dessus toute excitée.

« Ok Merci Charlotte de m'avoir appelée, je vais regarder ses constantes »

Depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrées, nous avons développé une amitié hors de l'hôpital évidement, après l'arrivée de son mari dans mon service, nous nous sommes rencontrées dans le starbuck en bas de la rue de l'hôpital, et c'est seulement quand nous sommes seules que nous nous permettons de nous appelées par nos prénoms.

« Peter, je te présente Bella l'étudiante en médecine qui s'occupe de toi avec le docteur Ramirez » Peter ouvre les yeux et comme Charlotte la première fois que l'on c'est vu, il semble perdue, puis il sourit et dans son regard une lueur d'espoir apparait.

« Je vois… Tu ressembles étrangement à cette fille sur la photo… Char as-tu vu ses yeux, ils sont de la même couleur que cette fille. »

« Peter, j'avais un doute, mais puisque tu en parles, avec Bella nous avons beaucoup discuté ensemble, et certains évènements de son passé concorde avec ce que l'on sait ! » Là ils m'ont perdu, ils me connaissent alors ? Où du moins une partie de mon passé ne leur est pas inconnu. S'ils sont militaires, peut être qu'ils connaissent Edward ?

« Attendez une minutes vous deux » Je fermais la porte de la chambre de Peter pour que personne ne puisse nous entendre.

« Vous savez qui je suis où vous pensez savoir d'où je viens ? Qui ? De qui tenez-vous cela ? De quelle photo tu parles Peter ? »

« Pouvons nous en parler une prochaine fois, quand nous seront seul, nous ne savons pas qui traine dans cette hôpital. Bella quand je sortirai d'ici, il va falloir que nous nous trouvons un endroit, un appartement sur et sécurisé, nous ne pouvons avoir confiance en personne » Peter me parlait très sérieusement, et je n'ai pas de mal à le comprendre quand je repense à ce qu'il nous est arrivé à mon anniversaire.

« Je comprend Peter, vraiment ! D'ici quelques jours tu pourras sortir, nous allons te faire passer plusieurs examens, histoire de voir si tout est en ordre dans ton organisme. Pendant ce temps avec Charlotte nous allons trouver ce que tu recherche, cela ne va pas être compliqué, avec mon ami, nous avons nos sources en terme de sécurité. » Ils s'interrogent sur ce que j'entends par là j'en suis sur vu leur regard.

« Qu'entends-tu par là Bella ? » me dirent-ils d'une seule voix.

« Je vous expliquerais » leur dis-je mystérieuse. « Je vous laisse je vais prévenir Brenda, qu'elle puisse procéder dès maintenant aux examens. » Je part retrouver ma responsable, quand je vis au loin Alec m'attendre.

« Hey toi je te cherchais » me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras. Je lui rendis son étreinte.

« Hey que fais tu là ? Nous ne devons pas nous rejoindre chez toi ? »

« Oui je sais bien, mais Dém m'a appelé il voudrait me montrer son nouvel ordinateur que je puisse le mettre en route » me dit il désolé. Depuis que j'ai aménagé chez lui, jamais il a considéré son appartement comme le notre. Certes je ne me sens pas vraiment chez moi, mais comme notre relation évoluée, je pensais bêtement qu'il allait me reprendre quand je lui disais "ton appartement".

« Okay pas de soucis, je vais aider Charlotte à trouver un appartement pour son mari et elle »

« Ça va aller tu en es sur ? Sinon je reste avec toi, où je peux vous aider aussi dans votre recherche ? » Je sais qu'il meurt d'impatiente de voir le nouvel ordinateur à Démétri, je pense qu'il faisait cela par pur politesse…

« Oui ne t'en fais pas, nous nous verrons demain matin au réveil » Nous nous enlaçons une dernière fois et nous nous séparons.

**... **

« Emmet, peux tu faire une recherche sur l'appartement que je t'envoie ? Est-il sûr ? »

Nous étions dans l'appartement de Alec, nous avions sélectionné plusieurs appartements, et je demandais à Emmet qui était en face-time avec nous, de pouvoir s'assurer que autour de ces appartements les gens soient correct ou pas, et si il y avait moyen de sécuriser l'appartement du mieux possible. Nous ne parlons de nos connaissances communes avec Charlotte, car il n'y a aucuns moyens de prouver que l'appartement d'Alec n'est pas sous surveillance ou autre.

« Bella j'ai trouvé ! Celui de Beacon Hill est le plus adéquate, il conviendrait très bien à ton couple d'ami »

« Merci Emmet tu es génial » Ravi qu'il soit allé si vite.

« A votre service Mademoiselle, à bientôt Charlotte, et B. on se voit demain matin pour notre rendez vous quotidien bisous. » Ria t-il.

« Dit donc ton ami a été très vite dans sa recherche, tu m'expliqueras ? » Oui bien sur, c'est le genre d'information que je ne peux divulguer sans m'assurer de notre sécurité et que nous ne sommes pas écoutés.

**…**

Les résultats de Peter sont corrects, il peut donc sortir de l'hôpital. Charlotte avait fait son nécessaire pour pouvoir acheter l'appartement qu'on leur avait trouvé, nous l'avons aménagé et sécurisé avec l'aide d'un ami technicien en informatique.

Alec travaillait ce soir, du coup je suis invitée à les rejoindre dans leur nouveau chez eux.

« Bien maintenant que je suis sur que nous ne sommes pas écouté, nous pouvons parler sérieusement ! » Ils se regardèrent, et c'est Peter qui se lança.

« Quand nous étions en Afghanistan, nous avons été accueilli par un major de l'armée, Majors Cullen, ce nom te dit-il quelque chose ? » Mon dieu, on y est. L'émotion me gagne, je sens des larmes couler sur mes joues, Charlotte vient me rejoindre sur mon canapé, et me prend dans ses bras.

« Je comprends ta détresse, nous avons besoin de toi pour l'aider Bella, c'est un miracle que l'on soit tombé sur toi en arrivant ici. »

« Continue Peter, racontes moi tout, je veux savoir »

« Nous avons sympathisé, seulement une blondasse était toujours sur son dos, elle ne m'inspirait pas confiance et je reste persuadé que tout ceci vient d'elle… il avait toujours une photo de son groupe d'ami avec lui, il en parlait souvent, il y avait avec lui, un jeune garçon et ainsi que deux jeunes filles, l'une blonde et l'autre brune, maintenant que nous sommes seuls, Bella peux-tu me dire si Emmet est son frère ? »

« Emmet Cullen, oui c'est son frère, comment s'appelle cette blondasse comme tu dis ? »

« Tanya Dénalie ! Ils ont du se rencontrer à Haley, à l'époque ils étaient dans le même lycée »

Donc tout cela concorde bien avec ce que me disait Emmet il y a quelques années, mais ce n'était pas Talia mais Tanya Dénalie.

« Peter, est ce que le nom de James Hunter te dis quelque chose ? »

Un grondement me répondit, je vis Charlotte mettre une main devant sa bouche.

« Pourquoi toi tu le connais ? Ne me dis pas que tu as croisé sa route Bella ? » Peter se mit à genoux devant moi, et me prit mes mains.

« Il a du nous connaitre quand nous étions jeunes à Haley, mais je lui ai parlé pour la première fois à mon 19e anniversaire, le jour où notre vie a basculée… Il serait responsable de l'incendie dans lequel nous avons été victime dans le pub. »

« L'ordure, comment a-t-il fait pour vous retrouver ! » Peter était en rage.

« Je t'explique Bella, James étaient avec nous en Afghanistan, il fricotait avec Tanya en douce derrière le dos de Ed, il nous a planté lors d'une mission sur le terrain et depuis Peter l'a mauvaise, il le suspecte de travailler avec l'ennemi, de donner nos infos et ainsi prévoir nos interventions à l'avance. Il a été démasqué par Edward, James fouillait dans son bureau et ils se sont sévèrement affrontés. Depuis James a été renvoyé aux USA. Mais, lors de notre dernière mission, il y a eu un souci, l'équipe de Peter a été prise pour cible par l'ennemi, et Edward a fait parti de ceux qui sont venu à leur secours, mais nous n'en avons plus eu de nouvelles, car des bombes leurs sont tombées dessus »

Mon dieu, toutes ces informations me bouleversent. Il faut que j'aille voir, faut que je parte à sa recherche, il est peut être mort ou même prit en otage, ou pire torturé par l'ennemi.

« Vous n'avez pas eu de nouvelles de lui depuis que vous êtes ici ? Mais peut on joindre quelqu'un ? un supérieur ? un… »

« Bella calme toi ! Je sais que c'est dur, mais nous allons le retrouver, mais pour cela il faut retrouver James, il doit avoir des infos, il y a forcément quelqu'un qui est derrière tout cela, James, Tanya. Avec Peter on va traquer ceux qui ont fait ça. Je retournerai sur le terrain s'il le faut » Charlotte était motivée à m'aider, je veux moi-même aller sur le terrain !

« Allons le retrouver, j'ai 3 années de médecine, je peux très bien postuler pour être infirmière ou au moins soignantes dans leur poste médical ? »

« Réfléchissons d'abord à comment nous allons procéder ! Nous devons avoir un plan, si d'après ce que Emmet m'a raconté, vous êtes surveillés, nous devons faire attention à nos arrières, et démasqués ceux qui vous traquent. » Me dit-il.

.

.

.

.

_J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plus ? _

_A la semaine prochaine... _


	7. Chapitre 7

_« Réfléchissons d'abord à comment nous allons procéder ! Nous devons avoir un plan, si d'après ce que Emmet m'a raconté, vous êtes surveillés, nous devons faire attention à nos arrières, et démasqués ceux qui vous traquent. » Me dit-il._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre 7**

Pendant que Peter guérissait de ses blessures et qu'il faisait sa rééducation, avec Charlotte et Emmet nous nous concentrons sur les démarches pour s'engager dans l'armée de terre. Ayant 3 années de médecine en poche, je peux donc postuler en tant qu'infirmière auprès d'une équipe médicale.

Pour ce qui est de Emmet, il postule pour être Moniteur d'EPMS (moniteur d'entraînement physique militaire et sportif). Il n'a pas besoin de faire les 6 mois de formation exigées, comme ça fait déjà plusieurs années qu'il est coach sportif, et depuis plusieurs mois nous suivons des cours de combat et de défense. Tant qu'à Charlotte son service n'est pas fini, elle doit repartir sur le terrain maintenant que son mari est sorti d'affaire.

Notre plan est qu'à nous 3 nous partons pour l'Afghanistan, tant dit ce que Peter reste pour protéger nos familles, nos proches. Peter est un excellent traqueur, il a pris contact avec l'ami de Emmet qui travaille au FBI, Ben Chesney. James Hunter est recherché dans tous les états d'Amérique. Nous n'avons aucunes pistes, tout ce que l'on sait, c'est que, celui qui a espionné nos familles, était payé pour le faire, il a fait cela seulement pour l'argent et c'était par téléphone, il ne connaissait pas la personne qui l'a contacté. Évidemment, l'appel est intraçable. Nous partirons le cœur plus léger en sachant le FBI sur le coup et Peter et Ben seront la pour protéger nos proches.

"Tu es prête Bella? Jane est en bas de l'immeuble elle nous attend" Alec s'impatiente, ça fait 20min que je me prépare, je viens de rentrer d'entraînement. Mon petit ami est de moins en moins patient, depuis quelque temps, il ne supporte plus que je sois autant absente, il est devenu froid et distant sans que je sache pourquoi. Il ne sait pas encore pour mes projets avec Emmet et Charlotte, et j'appréhende sa réaction.

Nous sommes invités au restaurant par ses parents qui sont de passage à Boston.

"J'arrive Alec, je mets mes chaussures et c'est bon" Je l'entend à l'entrée souffler d'agacement. Jane n'a pas su me dire ce qu'il n'allait pas chez son frère.

"Bonsoir Bella tu es magnifique viens à côté de moi, on va laisser le grincheux nous conduire" En tout cas, Jane n'est pas perturbée par le comportement étrange de son frère.

Arrivés devant le restaurant haute gamme où nous étions invités, je me demande si ma tenue est suffisamment chic pour ce genre d'endroit. Mais en regardant Alec, il m'aurait déjà fait une remarque sur ma tenue si elle n'était pas adaptée, mais il a l'air de s'en moquer pas mal.

"Mes enfants" S'exclame le père des jumeaux en les voyant. Aro Volturi était un personnage très exubérant, sa femme, Felicia, en revanche était beaucoup plus naturelle et douce.

Il prit ses enfants dans ses bras à tour de rôle, arrivé devant moi il me prit la main pour y déposer un léger baiser.

"Ravi de vous revoir Isabella"

" Moi de même Monsieur Volturi, Madame Volturi"

"Asseyez vous jeunes gens" La table était ronde, je me suis installée entre Jane et Alec.

"Comment se passe tes examens Alec ?"

"Tout va bien père, j'ai reçu une lettre en ma faveur pour suivre le cursus d'ingénierie en aéronautique d'une durée de 4 ans."

"C'est génial mon fils, tu as suivis mon conseil, tu vas voir Marcus sera un bon formateur. Et puis la France est un beau pays"

Je regarde vers Jane, qui baisse la tête, je n'étais pas au courant de ses projets, il ne m'a pas prévenue qu'il avait l'intention de partir si loin, quoique c'est hypocrite de ma part puisque j'ai moi même l'intention de partir.

"Quand pars tu Alec ?" Lui demanda sa mère.

"Cet été, dans 2 mois" Il fixa son regard au mien. J'essayai de lui sourire mais en vain, d'ici donc 2 mois nous serons séparés.

"Nous en parlerons en rentrant ma puce" Me murmura t-il.

Je n'écoutais plus vraiment ce qu'ils se disaient. Son père sans vraiment me le dire directement ne m'a jamais accepté dans la famille, il souhaite mieux pour son fils, comme une pure italienne de leur pays natal, il reste cordiale mais sans plus, il en est de même pour Emmet, c'est pour cette raison que Jane ne l'a pas emmené avec nous. Emmet ne mâche pas ses mots, quand il n'aime pas la personne ou qu'il ne se sent pas accepté il sait le dire.

"Et toi ma fille, que fais tu à l'hôpital ?"

"Papa dans un hôpital on soigne, je ne suis pas encore interne mais je suis sollicitée à être présente lors d'opération ou de soins diverses" Lui répond t-elle avec désinvolture. Ce n'était pas le souhait de son père, Jane a choisi des études de médecine pour provoquer son père, maintenant elle se plaît dans ses études et sa mère l'encourage à s'épanouir dans sa voie.

"Comment veux tu que je m'intéresse à tes soi disantes études, c'était pas mon choix, tu aurais dû rester en Italie pour seconder ta mère plus tard dans l'entreprise." Lui répond Aro avec colère.

Leurs parents ont créé une entreprise d'export, Jane aurait dû choisir de faire des études de commerce mais à Rome pour ainsi travailler pour eux en alternance en attendant son diplôme.

"Et vous Bella, vous clôturez votre 3e année dans 2 mois aussi ?" Felicia essaya de changer l'orientation de la conversation, mais malheureusement faut que ça tombe sur moi.

"Oui Madame Volturi, j'ai un dernier oral à passer puis un mémoire à rendre au travail" Je ne leur dit pas que je souhaite mettre sur pose mes études le temps de mon voyage, comme je ne sais pas quand on va rentrer ou si on va rentrer tout simplement, et puis c'est ni le lieu ni le moment.

A la fin du repas, Alec et son père ont décidé de finir leur conversation autour d'un verre chez Alec, alors avec Jane on a décidé d'aller faire un peu de shopping.

"Je suis au courant Bella, Emmet m'a parlé. Comment vas tu l'annoncer à mon frère ?" Elle n'était pas en colère, elle adore énormément Emmet, mais ce n'est pas l'amour de sa vie. Je sais qu'ils sont tristes du départ à Emmet mais Jane veut se consacrer à ses études. Emmet m'avait prévenue de son aveu pour notre projet, je le comprend parfaitement je dois moi même en parler à Alec.

"Nous devons parler ce soir. C'est peut être pour cela qu'il est distant en ce moment." Nous nous sommes pas mal éloignés l'un de l'autre depuis quelque temps, j'imagine que nous avons chacun nos projets qui nous occupent.

"Tu sais, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, tu es préoccupée par Edward, ton ami. Et de son côté mon frère veut faire plaisir à père et il veut se consacrer à ses études d'ingénieur. C'est que peut être vous n'étiez pas destiné à être ensemble" Me dit elle mystérieuse.

C'est vrai que mon projet de retrouver Edward me tient à cœur, mon ami d'enfance à besoin de moi ou je pense qu'il a des soucis et que nous devons le retrouver. Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu, mais nous nous sommes toujours adorés.

En rentrant, j'espère que Alec est seul et qu'il est prêt à avoir cette conversation.

"Alec tu es là ?"

"Je dois te laisser, on se rappelle" Il mit fin à sa conversation.

"Asseyons nous" Il me dit cela avec un ton tellement sérieux et avec un regard impassible, aucunes émotions n'apparaîssent sur son visage.

"Tu connais ma situation Alec, les choses ont changés" Et puis tout à coup je suis prise d'un doute. Est ce que je dois vraiment lui dire, je ne le connais peut être pas assez pour lui faire confiance, c'est quand même une mission délicate, et s'il en parlait à quelqu'un qui connaîtrait James ou quelqu'un de mal attentionné ?

"Comment ça ? Tu as prévu d'aller quelque part ?" Se fut bref mais son ton et son regard ont changé une petite seconde, comme s'il cherchait une information importante.

"Non pas partir mais mon sport, mes études et mon travail me prennent du temps, nous nous sommes consacrés dans nos études, et nous nous sommes éloignés. Tu as désormais l'intention de partir sur un autre continent. Ma question est la suivante, que deviendrons nous ?" Je pose une main sur la sienne, nous étions désormais assis l'un en face de l'autre sur le même canapé. J'essaye de ne pas montrer sur mon visage mon mensonge, je me persuade que c'est la bonne chose à faire.

" Oui je risque de rester un moment sur Paris, je souhaite travailler auprès de mon oncle Marcus, je suis désolé que l'on n'en ait pas parlé avant, et pour nous...eh bien on restera en contact..."

"J'avoue, j'aurai aimé le savoir avant que l'on ait ce repas avec tes parents, mais je comprend, et je suis ravie pour toi, ton père aussi. Et tu crois que l'on pourra rester en couple avec autan de distance ?"

Mes mains allèrent sur sa nuque que je sentais tendu, je le masse jusqu'à ce que ses muscles se détendent. Puis il se leva pour me faire face.

" Je suis fatigué de ma journée et je n'ai pas très faim, ça t'embête si je vais me coucher ?"

" Nous bien sûr vas y, je te rejoins"

"Bella, quand je partirai, cet appartement je…"

"Oui évidemment tu voudrais que je fasse mes affaires, et…," Il me coupa à son tour.

"Non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je l'ai acheté je te le prête je te laisse juste les charges, comme l'eau l'électricité"

"OH… d'accord je ne pensais pas, c'est gentil merci"

Après avoir pris une douche, nous nous sommes couchés. Un dernier bisous et nous nous sommes endormis.

Le lendemain au réveil, il n'était plus là. J'ai une nouvelle fois fait le même rêve. Je ne sais plus si j'ai appelé Edward dans mon sommeil mais toujours est il, que Alec n'est plus dans le lit.

Je devais rejoindre Charlotte à son appartement avec Emmet. Je partis me changer et me laver.

"Il va bien se rendre compte que tu n'es plus à l'appartement au bout d'un moment, pourquoi ne pas lui dire ?" me demanda Emmet.

"Je te dis qu'au fond de moi je ne le sens pas, oui c'est mon copain, mais j'ai le pressentiment qu'il ne faut pas que je lui dise. Écoutes depuis qu'il sait tout sur Edward, James, nos entraînements, son comportement n'est plus le même, il me fait croire le contraire mais je vois bien que quelque chose cloche, et c'est pas son départ à Paris qu'il m'a caché qui le rend comme cela." M'énervais-je

" Bon les gars, mon adjoint-chef m'a appelé, je repars à mon poste dans 2 jours, d'ici là il faut absolument que tout soit OK pour vous, votre départ est dans 2 mois, le lendemain de tes résultats d'examen Bella. Ensuite vous prenez le strict minimum avec vous, voici les papiers que j'ai reçu pour vous, dedans les instructions pour votre départ et qui vous allez y retrouver. Peter vous donnera les dernières recommandations. " Charlotte nous donna les dîtes enveloppes.

" Alec va partir une journée avant moi, je vais devoir faire attention"

"Ou alors demande à travailler à l'hôpital ce jours là, afin d'être sûr de ne pas le croiser ou de faire une boulette" Me conseilla Charlotte.

"Oui tu as raison, je vais lui faire croire à un soucis d'effectif dans mon service"

"Une fois que je serais là-bas je ne pourrai pas vous appeler ou vous écrire, je peux seulement faire passer un message à Peter grâce à notre contact mais c'est tout"

2 jours plus tard Charlotte était partie, il nous restait plus que quelques semaines et c'était notre tour. Nous continuons notre entraînement tous les soirs. Nous étions le plus discrets possible, en restant naturel avec nos petites habitudes, nous avions du couper tout contact avec Peter afin de ne pas suspecter notre prochain départ, Emmet n'en parlait plus avec Jane, elle sait que l'on part mais ne sait ni le lieu ni la date.

En rentrant un soir j'ai surpris une conversation téléphonique d'Alec.

"Je te dis que c'est pour bientôt, ils doivent se rapprocher du but... nous devons agir... fait le disparaître je te dis... il ne doit pas savoir... Ils le... _(je n'ai pas compris ce passage)_... toute façon... Qui ça ?... Tu en es sûr ?... Mais c'est pas vrai... Ouais... Tiens moi au courant et dépêches toi bordel" Je l'entendis raccrocher son téléphone avec rage.

Je n'ai pas tout compris, mais il est très énervé, mais avec qui était il au téléphone ? Mon instinct me dit de fuir, je me suis réfugiée chez Emmet en prenant bien soin de ne pas faire de bruit.

**...**

"Madame Jones, j'aurai voulu savoir, mon examen et la remise de mon mémoire ce fait le même jours, est il possible pour vous de me laisser clôturer mon année le lendemain ?"

"Mais pour quel motif ? Tu ne veux pas attendre les résultats ?" Madame Jones est mon professeur principal, c'est elle qui me donnera les résultats et c'est pour cette raison que je m'adresse à elle, il faut que je parte avec Emmet avant la remise des résultats, tanpis pour Alec, nous devons partir.

"Je dois rejoindre ma famille au plus vite, il y a eu un malheur je dois partir"

"Je comprend Isabella, je peux te laisser partir exceptionnellement, je t'enverrai tes résultats, tiens moi au courant"

Je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait être si compréhensive. Mais ça m'arrange, d'ici là fin de semaine je passe mon examen ça nous fait partir dimanche matin. Je dois prévenir nos instructeurs, nous avions 2 semaines pour nous préparer et nous partons juste le premier jour de ces 2 semaines.

Alec cache quelque chose qui a un lien avec notre projet, Peter et Ben sont au courant, ils le surveillent.

Maintenant que je ne suis plus à l'aise avec lui, je me dois de rassembler mes affaires, Emmet m'a donné une astuce, j'ai un garde meuble pour moi désormais, et dedans toutes mes affaires vont y être rangées.

Tout est dans la voiture, je regarde une dernière fois derrière moi, la lettre est bien posée sur la table du salon, il est tant pour moi de partir. C'est lâche, mais je ne peux pas l'affronter une dernière fois, après l'avoir surpris au téléphone, je doute fortement de son honnêteté, il se peut même qu'il soit responsable du sort de mon ami d'enfance...

**...**

_Merci pour vos messages j'adore vous lire !_

_Bonne semaine tout le monde à dimanche prochain. _


	8. Chapitre 8

_C'est lâche, mais je ne peux pas l'affronter une dernière fois, après l'avoir surpris au téléphone, je doute fortement de son honnêteté, il se peut même qu'il soit responsable du sort de mon ami d'enfance…_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre 8**

"Peter tiens nous au courant, Alec prépare quelque chose… Ah...est ce que Jane est au courant ?... Parti ? Mais il devait y aller seulement dans quelques semaines… Oui Oui je lui dis… Merci Peter" Emmet raccroche son téléphone en soufflant et se tourne vers moi.

"Alec est parti pour rejoindre la France"

"C'est étrange, il avait encore un examen à passer avant de partir"

Nous étions à bord de l'avion qui nous transporte sur notre base militaire. Après avoir pris toutes mes affaires et déposé la lettre pour Alec, Emmet m'a recueilli chez lui, nous avons préparé ensemble notre sac pour notre voyage.

Je me doute que partir ainsi n'a pas dû plaire à mon ex petit ami, je lui annonce que je le quitte, et que j'ai compris qu'il me cachait quelque chose, je n'ai plus confiance en lui et que je souhaitais mettre un terme à notre relation. Dans cette lettre, j'ai omis de lui dire que j'étais parti rejoindre Emmet et que nous partions le lendemain pour l'Afghanistan.

**…**

"Soldats, bienvenue sur la base US military, je suis le Major Whitlock J. Je vais vous appeler par groupe de 5, quand vous attendez votre nom, je veux que désormais vous me répondez, Oui major, A vos ordres major, et vous allez vous placer à la place que je vous désignerai. C'est compris ? "

" Oui major, A vos ordres major"

Avec Emmet, nous nous sommes jetés un coup d'œil au nom du major, en effet avant de partir, Peter nous avait prévenu que son jeune frère était le major qui allait nous accueillir sur la base.

Nous étions désormais chacun dans un groupe, chaque groupe représente un corps de métier, nous étions donc séparés avec Emmet.

"Soldats, je suis le commandant Boyer, je suis votre supérieur sur cette base, si vous avez besoin de quoique se soit, je veux que ce soit vers moi que vous vous adressez dorénavant. Je vais vous conduire à vos tentes, puis nous irons au campement médical, et vous attribuer vos missions."

Je fis un dernier signe vers Emmet et je suivi mon groupe. Nous ne serions pas loin l'un de l'autre puisque son campement et en face du mien. Tout corps de métier se retrouve ensemble lors des repas.

"Bien vous êtes 5, en fonction de vos formations professionnelles, je vous ai placé sur différents postes, il se peut que parfois nous vous envoyons en missions en tant que renfort si les missions deviennent délicate. Depuis un moment nous sommes en sous effectif, certains soignants sont encore sur le terrain pour venir en aide aux blessés."

La tente était très grande, il y avait des box rangés par compartiment sur la moitié de la longueur de la tente principale. C'est ici qu'ils accueillent les blessés, puis en fonction de leur état, ils sont renvoyé dans d'autres tentes.

"Soldat Stanley, soldat Swan et soldat Weber vous serez celles qui accueil les malades et évaluerez les blessures et si elles ont besoin d'intervention chirurgicale vous les envoyez auprès des soldats Marcus et Shaw."

Au loin, nous entendons le bruit de plusieurs hélicoptères qui approches.

" Soldats il est temps pour vous de vous mettre en tenue et de vous présenter ici au plus vite, exécution !"

Aussitôt nous nous précipitons à nos tentes pour nous revêtir de notre tenue blanche.

"Commandant Boyer, l'équipe médicale arrive avec nos blessés, nous avons besoin de vos 2 nouveaux médecin en renfort, sont ils là ?"

"Ils sont en place major Whitlock" Les soldats Marcus et Shaw se présentent devant le major. Et comme à l'hôpital à Boston, deux brancards arrivent poussés par 4 soldats nous passent devant.

Avec le soldat Stanley, Jessica, nous nous dirigeons vers ceux qui ont besoin de soins légers, qui n'ont pas besoin d'intervention chirurgicale.

"Bonjour mademoiselle, je suis Mike Newton officier de 2nde classe et toi tu es nouvelle ?" Me demanda t-il avec un ton… charmeur ? Dû moins il essaye. Blond et maigrichon qui se donne l'air d'un bonhomme qui serait bien du genre macho. Jessica qui n'est pas loin de moi le regarde avec des yeux guimauves…

" Oui nous venons d'arriver avec d'autres soldats. Je suis le soldat Swan Isabella." Lui répondis-je avec politesse.

"Hum je sens que je vais me plaire à l'infirmerie désormais" Beurk mais il est écœurant celui là.

Une fois tous les blessés soignés, nous nous retrouvons pour faire notre rapport.

"Soldats vous pouvez aller vous restaurer, nous nous retrouvons ici si il y a urgence sinon vous avez une séance d'entraînement au combat au campement E2."

Nous étions dans le réfectoire avec nos plateau quand je vis Emmet me faire signe d'approcher.

" Jessica viens avec moi, mon ami me fait signe de le rejoindre."

"Hey salut B. Alors comment c'était au poste médical ?"

"Ça c'est bien passé, j'ai soigné mes premiers soldats, et toi ? Pas trop dépaysé ?"

"Non, c'est cool, d'après ce que j'ai compris nous nous voyons tout à l'heure ?"

"Oui, même notre corps de métier doit y passer tout les jours" Nous mangions tranquillement nos assiettes, le réfectoire est bruyant et la majorité des soldats sont des hommes, je vois au loin Jasper et Charlotte discuter à l'écart de tout le monde, je suis contente de revoir Charlotte. Soudain, ils regardent dans notre direction, Charlotte me fait un bref salut de la main, tandis ce que Jasper me fait un signe de la tête que je leur renvoie.

L'entraînement a été rude, mon ami ne nous a pas ménagé au contraire, mais ici c'est la guerre, il faut nous apprendre à nous défendre en cas d'attaque.

Au retour des douches, je me dirige vers ma tente, que soudain un bras m'attrapa entre 2 tentes.

"Bonjour Bella"

"Major…"

"Nous sommes seuls, appelles moi Jasper, Bella je sais que vous n'êtes pas ici pour de bonnes raisons avec Emmet.» Me coupa t-il.

"Si tu connais notre parcours pour en être arrivé ici, c'est que tu dois savoir que nous avons de très bonnes raisons ! C'est notre ami, son frère, nous nous inquiétons pour lui depuis son départ, nous approchons de notre but, quand…" Il avait titillé ma colère en doutant des raisons de notre présence ici, mais il me coupa une nouvelle fois avec autorité.

" Tu ne comprends pas, ici ce n'est pas la Californie, c'est la guerre, vous ne vous doutez pas dans quel merdier vous vous êtes fourré. Edward est mon ami aussi ! Et le connaissant, il ne va pas être ravi de vous voir ici."

" Alors dis nous où est-il ? Il va bien ? CAR CHEZ NOUS ÇA VA PAS, NOS FAMILLES SONT MENACÉES NOUS SOMMES MENACÉS ALORS EXPLIQUES MOI CE QU'IL SE PASSE BOR… " J'ai commencé à hausser le ton, il me plaqua contre la tente en mettant sa main contre ma bouche.

" Calme toi bon sang, je comprend ce qu'il t'arrive, votre inquiétude à tout les deux, mais ici aussi vous avez des ennemis, Edward ne doit pas tarder à revenir, Kate et son équipe de traqueur ont retrouvé son unité, il sera la demain voir après demain. Maintenant tu dois te montrer discrète, méfie toi de tout le monde ici"

"OK, merci Jasper, désolée j'ai perdu mes moyens, mais depuis le temps qu'on le cherche"

"Allez vas te reposer, et promets moi de rester prudente" Me dit-il en posant ses mains sur mes épaules. Ce gars a une telle allure, un charisme à faire fondre n'importe quelle femme, même la plus mariée. Blond légèrement ondulés, ses cheveux n'était ni trop court ni trop long, et ses yeux blond sont d'une profondeur...

"Promis Major" Lui souris-je, il haussa un sourcil amusé.

"Toi je t'aime bien, Peter avait raison, tu as une âme de combattante, ce n'est pas médecine que tu aurais dû faire."

Et il partit rejoindre sa tente, je le fis à mon tour, je partage ma tente avec Jessica et Angela, qui est le soldat Weber.

La discution que je venais d'avoir avec Jasper me tournait en boucle. Si Edward était sur le point de venir, pourquoi Alec disait qu'il fallait se débarrasser de lui, dans sa discussion téléphonique j'avais le pressentiment qu'il détenait quelqu'un… Mais de qui parlait il ?

Je ne dormis pas beaucoup, mais c'est l'agitation dehors qui me réveilla, mon bipper sonna pour m'avertir de rappliquer à mon poste de travail. Je réveille Jessica et Angela pour les avertir, et de nous préparer à partir vers notre tente médicale.

Ils étaient 3 blessés, aucun gravement, mais nous devions désinfecter et recoudre des plaies.

Je finissais mon dernier point de suture quand je vis Charlotte et Jasper rentrer dans la tente accompagnés d'une autre personne dont je ne distingue pas le visage. Jasper me fit un bref signe de la tête pour m'inciter à le rejoindre dans un box. Nous entrons tout les deux dans le box laissant Charlotte et l'autre homme à l'extérieur.

"J'ai besoin de la plus grande discrétion. Ne parles pas ne cries pas surtout ou peu importe mais fait comme si rien était c'est un patient comme un autre OK ?"

"OK" Je l'écoute sans poser de question, je me doute de qui il parle, en moi mon cœur fait un bon, mais je dois rester de marbre, nous ne devons pas montrer aux autres soldats que nous nous connaissons.

"Edward a une plaie à l'abdomen, il ne veut pas que son unité ou quelqu'un d'autre le sache, la blessure n'ait pas dû à une attaque d'ennemi mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, quelqu'un l'a mis en garde sur quelque chose dont on parlera en lieu sûr."

"Bien, j'ai compris fais les entrer Jasper." Il me regarda avec un sourire en coin, Charlotte et Edward entrèrent à leur tour dans le box.

Je me tourne vers eux et salue Charlotte d'une accolade.

"Salut Charlotte , tu vas bien ?"

"Mieux maintenant que l'on a retrouvé monsieur Cullen" Me dit elle mi- amusée mi- sérieuse. Je regarde vers ce dernier, qui me fixe d'un regard profond, dans lequel je peux y lire de la peur, de la colère et de l'inquiétude. Je maîtrise au mieux que je peux mes sentiments qui déferlent par vague en moi, et m'efforce d'être le plus professionnel possible.

"Bonjour Edward" Lui souris je. Je me tourne vers mon plateau de soin, je lui montre la table d'auscultation pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir.

"Bella, mais que fais tu ici ?" Me dit-il en s'installant sur la table.

"J'ai fini ma troisième année de médecine et me voilà ici" En omettant volontairement la vraie raison, nous en discuterons plus tard comme a dit Jasper.

"Peux tu enlever ta veste et ton tee shirt s'il te plaît ?"

"J'ai cru voir Emmet de loin, que faites vous là Bella ?" Me chuchota t-il prêt de mon visage. On se regarda dans les yeux, je voyais bien qu'il s'inquiétait mais je suis tellement soulagée de le voir sain et sauf physiquement. Je vis sa main se lever vers mon visage mais il suspendit son geste. Je reviens à ce que j'étais en train de faire un peu déstabilisée par l'ambiance que nous créons. Il a dû recevoir un coup de couteau, la plaie est peu profond mais elle n'est pas très jolie.

"Allonges toi, je vais devoir nettoyer ta plaie"

Pendant mon intervention, je me rendis compte que Jasper et Charlotte étaient sortis, nous étions plongés dans le silence, seules les bruits extérieurs se faisaient entendre. Edward avait fermé les yeux, une petite ride c'est formée entre ses yeux. Depuis toutes ces années, son corps avait évidement changé, plus muscles mais sans excès, son torse nu devant moi, transpire la virilité, ses cheveux d'un bronze au reflets roux, sont en batailles comme autrefois, ils sont comme ceux à Jasper, ni trop court ni trop long.

"Combien de temps as tu l'intention de rester ici ?" Me dit-il brutalement.

"Je… Je ne sais pas, cela dépendra de…"

"Je veux que tu retournes chez toi Bella, ici ce n'est pas sûr" J'avais fini ses soins et il se rhabilla aussitôt. Ses gestes étaient brusques, je sentais sa colère, mais il se maîtrisait pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

"Mais quesque cela peux te faire Edward ? Tu ne sais pas dans quelle circonstance nous sommes arrivés ici avec ton frère, tu ne sais pas ce que l'on vit depuis ton départ." Ma voix tremble et je baisse les yeux pour faire taire mon envie de pleurer. Je me redresse pour l'affronter du regard et je le vois se contenir, les points serrés.

" En venant ici, vous vous êtes mis en danger, je… "

" En danger dis tu ? Mais à Boston aussi nous l'étions ! Nous avons survit à une explosion, nous avons été suivis de partout…" Il me coupa à son tour, le ton monte et nous nous étions rapprochés l'un de l'autre, nos poitrines se frôlent presque.

" Une explosion ? Et ici, tu pensais vivre quoi ? Des vacances ? " Tout à coup Jasper entra dans le box

" Nous mais ce n'est pas fini ici ? On vous entend presque vous battre bon sang, viens avec moi Bella, ta collègue a besoin de toi" Il avait chuchoté cela avec tellement d'autorité que ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il soit le major de ses troupes. Je le suivis sans regarder Edward encore en colère l'un comme l'autre.

"Eh ben quelle ambiance, vous avez un sale caractère l'un comme l'autre" Il me laissa là auprès de Angela, qui remplissait son rapport.

Après avoir à mon tour rédigé mon rapport, nous partons toutes les 3 déjeuner à la cafétéria. De loin, je vis Emmet en compagnie d'une blonde qui me parut vaguement familière.

"Je vous rejoins plus tard les filles"

Je me dirige vers mon ami, quand en tournant ma tête vers la gauche vers les sanitaires, j'aperçois Edward en compagnie d'une femme, leur discussion à l'air mouvementé, Edward paraît très en colère.

"Hey Emmet"

"Bella ?" Je me tourne vers la femme qui l'accompagne, et je reconnais de suite ce regard bleu acier.

"Rosalie Hale, comme je suis contente de te revoir" Nous nous prenions mutuellement dans les bras.

"Bella, nous devrions avoir une petite discussion tous ensemble, genre tu sais tout le monde" Me dit mon ami avec sérieux. Alors Rosalie aussi était mêlée à tout ce cirque ?

"Oui je pense aussi, as tu croisé ton frère ?"

"Non pas encore, d'ailleurs je le vois discuter avec cette garce" Je me retourne vers l'endroit où il regarde et comme il y a quelques minutes, il est encore en discussion mouvementé avec cette fille.

"C'est donc elle Tanya ?"

"Oui, Tanya Denalie, la pétasse de la base" OK même Rosalie n'avait pas l'air de l'apprécier bien fort.

"Que lui veut elle ?" Demandai je curieuse

"C'est à cause d'elle s'il est là, elle ne serait pas tombée… C'est Edward qui doit vous parler de la raison pour laquelle il est parti de Haley, tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que cette femme est un poison pour lui, elle le tient et lui, il fait tout pour se sortir de ses griffes, il a besoin d'aide pour ça " Nous dit-elle.

Je retourne à mon poste, quand quelqu'un m'attrapa le poignet, on y tira fort pour que je puisse me retourner, brutalement je me suis retrouvée nez à nez avec le soldat Newton.

" Hey, où vas tu comme ça beauté ? Tu ne m'attends pas ?"

Ni une ni deux je lui retourne le bras, il se retrouve par terre en se laissant tomber comme un sac, mais il me surprit en me retournant d'un coup de rein habile. Les 2 mains au dessus de ma tête.

"Petite tigresse, j'aime ça que l'on me résiste, je…aaaah la vache, la garce !!!" Mon genoux avait fortement rencontré ses attributs masculin. Je me relève avec souplesse, j'enlève la poussière sur mon uniforme le temps qu'il se remette de sa douleur.

"Ne t'approche plus de moi sale porc, où le colonel en aura des nouvelles, c'est compris ?"

"Va chier pétasse" Me gronda t-il.

"Newton dégages de là ou tu vas rencontrer mon poing" Emmet l'attrape par le colback et le poussa à courir. Mon ami était accompagné de son frère et de Jasper. Edward fit un pas pour me rejoindre, mais mon meilleur ami fut plus rapide.

"Ça va B.? Ton entraînement a bien servi à ce que je vois" Il me serra dans ses bras fort.

"Oui t'inquiète pas tout va bien, mieux que ses parties intimes"

Nous nous mîmes à rire fier de nous.

Edward nous regarda perdu, mais je vis une émotion que je n'arrive pas à identifier dans son regard mais qui disparut aussitôt .

"Il est collant mais je m'en sors"

"On a vu ça" Ironisa Edward. Je lui jeta un regard noir. L'entente que l'on avait avant qu'il parte avait totalement disparue, et ça me frustre énormément.

Mon bipper sonna.

"Je dois vous laisser, on m'appelle à plus les gars"

"B. Attends, nous devons parler !" me dit Emmet

"Oui je sais bien, est ce que cette nuit c'est possible ?" Je regarde vers Edward et Jasper.

"Nous pouvons nous retrouver pour 23h dans mon bureau" Nous proposa Edward.

"OK" Répondons nous tous ensemble.

"Soldat Swan !" Me dit une voix féminine. Je relève la tête de mon rapport du jour. Et j'ai la mauvaise surprise de tomber sur Tanya, au regard perçant.

"Oui madame ?" Parce que finalement je ne connaît ni son grade et je ne suis pas censée connaître son nom.

"Hum, l'adjointe chef Dénalie, mais ça tu dois le savoir non ?"

"Non Madame, pardon adjointe chef Dénalie" Lui répondis je en entrant dans son jeu.

"Mais bien sûr, je t'ai vu arrivé avec Emmet Cullen, et je connais ton visage petite insolente, tu es une amie de Edward" Me provoqua t-elle.

Elle cherche l'affrontement, et je ne veux pas lui donner le plaisir de répondre à sa provocation.

"Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, vous aviez besoin de quelque chose ?" Je la vois qui commence à perdre patience, et je m'en réjouie d'avance.

"Tu joues très mal la comédie Swan, je te connais je sais qui tu es, elle va bien ta mère ?" Elle me pousse la garce, mais j'ai appris à me maîtriser dans des cas de ce genre, je suis prête à lui répondre sans faire paraître mes émotions.

"Vous connaissez ma mère ? Elle ne m'a jamais parlé de vous c'est étrange." Lui dis je feignant l'innocence. Elle me regarde les yeux noircis par sa rage, puis s'en va l'air de rien.

Ma mère…

Je sais que je n'ai pas de crainte à avoir de ce côté, Peter et Ben sont sur le coup s'il se passe quoique ce soit.

Le soir, vers 22h45, je suis devant la porte de notre lieu de rendez vous, je suis en avance mais peut être qu'il y a déjà quelqu'un et puis si Edward est là, nous pourrions peut être nous expliquer. Quand il est prêt de moi, j'aimerai tellement le prendre dans mes bras, toucher sa peau, je ne comprend pas pourquoi je me sens comme ça, et puis quand je repense à cette soirée entre ami, mon cœur s'emballe, je me sens vite rougir. Bref, il faut que mes idées soient clair si je veux que l'on parle.

Je toc à la porte mais la porte n'étant pas enclenchée elle s'ouvre par la force de mon coup porté. Edward est dos à moi assis dans son fauteuil derrière son bureau, je vis la photo d'un petit garçon entre ses doigts, au son de mes pas il se retourna vivement vers moi.

"OH Bella tu es déjà la ?" Surpris, il cacha le cliché dans un tiroir de son bureau.

"Oui, désolée la porte n'était pas enclenchée quand j'ai frappé. Tu vas bien ?"

"Oui, fatigué j'imagine…" En effet, il a l'air épuisé. Je m'assoie face à lui le bureau nous séparant. J'aimerai tellement comprendre ce qu'il lui arrive, mais je ne sais comment aborder le sujet sans le froisser.

"Que c'est il passé en Amérique pendant mon absence ?"

"Pas mal de choses… Ma mère travaille avec la tienne désormais, avec Emmet, nous vivons à Boston, comme tu le sais, je viens de clôturer ma 3e année de médecine,..." Je n'ose pas lui parler de Alec pour le moment, il a bien vu que j'ai omis quelques passages.

" Nous sommes tous les 2 Bella, n'ais pas peur de me dire les choses, que c'est il passé pour que vous viviez un drame telle une explosion ?

" Des amis ont organisé une fête pour mon 19e anniversaire, avec Emmet, on a voulu sortir sur le balcon prendre l'air, mais à peine arrivé à la porte qu'un incendie puis une explosion nous a propulsé à l'extérieur du bar. On a su par la suite que c'était un incendie volontaire… "

" Savez vous qui était derrière ça ? " Il s'était rapproché de moi, accroupi et ses mains sur les miennes, je sentis mon cœur faire un saut une seconde, je rougie devant son regard insistant.

" Pendant la soirée, un type m'a parlé, il se prénommait James Hunter, on a su plus tard que c'était lui l'incendiaire." Edward c'est tendu au nom de James.

"Que t'as t-il dit ce soir là ?"

" Il m'a demandé si je le reconnaissais, je ne sais plus trop, il me paraissait étrange et je… Alec est venu à mon aide…" Lui répondis je embarrassée.

"Alec ? C'est un petit ami ?"

"Oui ça l'été…"

"Été ? Vous n'êtes plus ensemble aujourd'hui ?"

"... Edward" Souflais-je

"As tu été blessé ce soir là ?" Ignorant m'a réponse ou la non réponse en l'occurrence.

"Je me suis réveillée à l'hôpital, quelques bleus et coupures mais sans plus" Il me regarda soulagé, au moment où il se releva, la porte s'ouvre sur Emmet, Jasper, Charlotte et Rosalie.

"Bon maintenant que nous sommes tous là, nous devons tout nous dire, à commencer par toi, Éd quand tu es parti de chez les parents"

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'intéressé.

* * *

_Vous l'attendiez, le voilà, Edward entre enfin en jeux, vous allez bientôt savoir ce qu'il se passe vraiment..._

_A la semaine prochaine ;)_


	9. Chapitre 9

_Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'intéressé._

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Nous sommes prêt à l'écouter, nous nous installons devant Edward, je me rassoie sur la chaise devant lui, Emmet se met derrière moi, une main sur mon épaule, et les 3 autres dans le sofa sur notre droite. Edward souffle un bon coup, les coudes sur le bureau, il passe une dernière fois sa main dans ses cheveux.

"Quand je suis parti, je veux que vous sachiez que rien n'était prémédité !" nous dit il avant de poursuivre.

"Tanya m'a annoncé… Sa...sa grossesse, elle m'a dit que ses parents l'a fichu à la porte, et que nous n'avions aucun autre choix que de partir, que papa et maman allaient en faire de même pour moi. Nous avions suffisamment d'argent pour nous, tous les arguments été bon pour la suivre. Je l'aimais, et elle était enceinte de mon enfant, enceinte de 3 mois. Nous sommes partis loin, sans vous donner de nouvelles, ça a été ma première erreur. Nous sommes partis en Alaska, j'ai travaillé dans un bar pour rester occupé car à l'appartement que l'on avait loué, Tanya était insupportable… À l'accouchement, j'étais le plus heureux, c'est un petit garçon… Et depuis ce jours, elle a changé, je crois que depuis j'ai affaire à son vrai visage. Un soir en rentrant, c'était le 1er anniversaire de… Martin… il n'y avait personne à la maison, même pas la nounou ni bébé ni Tanya. J'ai commencé à paniquer et elle est enfin arrivée, les yeux rouges, elle m'a dit ne pas avoir trouvé ni notre fils ni sa nourrice. Et ça a été ma 2e erreur, j'aurai dû partir avec le bébé, quand j'ai eu des doutes sur ses attentions, elle ne s'en occupait jamais, j'ai toujours tout fait pour lui...bref…après plusieurs mois à le chercher désespérément, 'un jours elle m'attendait dans le salon, et elle avait une enveloppe devant elle… Des photos, de Martin, avec une famille que je ne connaissais pas, elle me dit qu'elle a placé Martin dans une famille d'accueil le temps pour nous ou pour moi d'obéir aux ordres de son supérieur. Elle m'a prise au piège, je venais de finir ma formation en ingénierie informatique et son moyen de pression était évidemment mon fils, je reçois des nouvelles une fois par mois. Dès que j'ai une faiblesse, de vouloir abandonner elle me remet un couteau dans le dos, des photos de vous, de la famille...Elle m'a parlé de l'armée que nous avions une mission à accomplir, elle ne m'a jamais donné de détails je devais juste m'y engager et travailler, elle de son côté trafiquait, je l'ai su il n'y a pas si longtemps, j'ai eu connaissance de leur magouille avec l'ennemi, depuis je joue un double jeu, je mets de côté les preuves de leur trafic, je peux les dénoncer sauf que je ne sais pas encore où se trouve exactement mon fils, et sans ça je ne peux pas mettre leur trafic en pleine lumière sinon il m'échappera." Finit-il par nous avouer. Nous étions tous sur les fesses, je me rend compte maintenant dans quel merdier il se trouve, qui pendant des années il était tout seul à surmonter tout cela. Retrouver son fils, et dévoiler le trafic à l'armée, mais si Tanya fait parti de ce business qui en est le commanditaire ?

"Qui est derrière tout ça ?" Lui dis je alors.

"Je connais seulement les initiales, car nous les retrouvons partout sur leur colis, V. A. M."

"Leur colis ?" Demande Emmet.

"Oui, le but de ce que j'ai compris, c'est de transporter des armes à la frontière iranienne. En gros, VAM vend des armes aux terroristes." Jasper nous répond.

"Vous leur fournissez les armes qu'ils retournent contre nous ?" Emmet sert des poings en faisant les cents pas. Edward regarda son frère le regard fatigué et en colère.

"De mon côté, grâce aux infos que tu m'as donné Edward, j'ai pu remonter mes recherches sur une famille à quelques kilomètres d'ici, ton fils y aurait fait un séjour reste à savoir s'il y est toujours" Rosalie c'est levée pour poser sur le bureau la pochette qu'elle avait avec elle. Dans celle ci, nous y trouvons des photos d'un enfant aux cheveux châtain qui tiraient sur le roux, des yeux vert et un visage enfantin, il tenait beaucoup de son papa, il apparaît avec une femme se baladant dans les rues. Les 2 frères regardent les clichés, mon meilleur ami fit une accolade à son frère soudain ému.

Pendant ce temps, je réfléchi à une technique d'approche, d'un côté il faut récupérer le petit garçon et le mettre en sécurité, est ce que la personne qui le garde est une personne fiable et de confiance ?... Et puis de l'autre, il faut éviter d'éveiller tout soupçons auprès de Tanya, et de mettre à jours leurs affaires. Mais pour ce faire, il nous faut tous les éléments, tout le réseau.

Je sentis un regard posé sur moi, Jasper me regarde avec un sourcil levé, il a dû faire le même cheminement que moi, je lui renvois son sourcils. C'est drôle ce filing que nous avons tout les 2, après tout ce merdier résolu, je sens que nous aurons une belle amitié, une complicité indestructible. Évidement, avec Emmet c'est aussi une très belle amitié, je le considère comme mon frère, il est ma famille, peut être qu'avec Jasper j'aurai le même lien plus tard.

"Vous avez trouvé quelque chose tout les 2?" Nous demanda Charlotte devinant nos pensées.

"Je pense que Bella sait ce qu'il faut faire et moi je sais comment il faut le faire…" Nous ne nous connaissons pas depuis longtemps mais nous nous comprenons parfaitement, il a vu juste dans mes pensées.

"Mais vous n'avez pas parlé entre vous comment peux tu savoir cela" Lui répond Emmet ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passe. Edward me fixe avec un drôle de regard, je ne saurais déterminer quelle émotion j'y vois, mais cela me perturbe, il est si profond que des frissons me courent dans le dos, ce n'est pas désagréable, je voudrai tellement que notre complicité d'avant revienne, et j'ai cette pulsion de vouloir le prendre dans mes bras, de m'y fondre, sous ses yeux intenses, je me sens rougir furieusement, je secoue la tête pour me rafraîchir les idées, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment d'avoir ce genre de pensées, il faut de me concentrer sur notre mission.

" OK, alors Rosalie essaye de savoir où loge exactemen la femme sur la photo, de voir avec qui elle vit, si elle a des habitudes de sorties, etc" Exigea Jasper, me sortant de mes pensées, Charlotte m'informe qu'une mission de terrain va avoir lieu après demain, et quelques infirmières devraient être appelées pour subvenir si besoin au soin d'habitant ou de soldat.

"Tandis ce que avec Edward, Emmet et moi même, nous allons rassembler un maximum d'informations, Edward fait profile bas, nous allons te sortir de la, les filles vont appréhender la femme qui garde ton fils, et…" Jasper fut coupé par son bipper et celui de Edward, ils se levèrent mettant fin à notre conversation.

" Bon c'est OK pour nous, Bella fait attention à toi, reste bien avec Charlotte, c'est nouveau pour toi ici" Me dit sérieusement Jasper.

"Oui Jasper pas de soucis" Il partit suivis par les filles. Emmet donna une dernière accolade à son frère.

"Je suis content de t'avoir retrouvé mon frère, nous allons te sortir de ce merdier, et puis j'ai un neveu à rencontrer désormais, Martin ! C'est drôle que tu es choisi ce prénom, j'adore. B. Je te dis à demain, reposes toi tu as l'air fatigué" Il me serra fort dans ses bras, embrassant le sommet de ma tête, il sortit aussi me laissant seule avec mon ami.

" J'imagine que ça ne sert à rien de t'en dissuader ? "

" En effet Edward, je suis ici pour t'aider, te ramener aussi serait bien, tu manques à ta famille" Il avait contourné son bureau pour se mettre devant moi.

"C'est dangereux ici, je ne suis pas serein à te savoir sur le terrain, je serais là-bas, je veux que tu m'écoutes et que tu ne désobéisse pas à mes ordres" Ce Qu'il est sexy quand il rentre dans son rôle de chef.

"Je saurai écouter les ordres Edward, je ne suis pas la pour t'affronter. Je veux retrouver ton fils, et je vais tout faire pour qu'il soit en sécurité." Sa main se leva pour se poser sur ma joue. A ma grande surprise je le vis frissonner à mon contact tout comme moi, nous parlons dans un murmure comme si nous avions peur d'être surpris, nous ne faisons rien d'illégal ou d'insestueux pourtant. Seul, il était différent, je le découvre doux et sensible comparé à notre première rencontre sur le camp. Comme s'il essayait de maîtriser ses émotions à mon contact cela devient difficile comme pour moi dès qu'il est prêt de mon corps ou qu'il me touche.

"Pourquoi es tu si altruiste ? Tu es forte, courageuse, tu…" Il me prit soudain dans ses bras, je respire enfin son odeur d'homme, j'y suis si bien, je lui rend son étreinte en le serrant à mon tour très fort dans mes bras.

"B. Ma B. Tu m'as tellement manqué" Murmure t-il à mon oreille, en prononçant ces mots, je sens mon sang bouillir dans tout mon corps.

"À moi aussi si tu savais…" Lui répondis-je émue. On se relâche après un moment, et avec un dernier regard nous nous séparons, je retourne à ma tente pour me reposer.

" J'ai besoin des soldats Swan et Weber pour une mission de terrain, nous allons partir quelques jours en reconnaissance, emmenez des provisions pour les soins, il y a 2 sacs mis à votre disposition pour cela. Nous partons dans 2h" Le commandant Boyer vient à moi avec le dit sac. Nous préparons nos affaires avec Angela, nous accompagnons l'unité de Charlotte et celle de Edward nous suivra plus tard.

Installés dans camions blindés nous nous suivons les uns derrières les autres. Notre destination était une ville du nom de Bagram, avant de partir Rosalie nous avez informé que c'était ici le dernier lieu où est apparu Martin et la femme qui l'accompagne. C'est une chance pour nous de voir avec qui il est, combien de personne le retienne et s'il est en bonne santé.

Nous venions surtout parce que les soldats déjà sur place n'arrivent plus à maîtriser les mouvements de foules, l'agitation du peuple, et il y a des blessés à cause des voitures piégés, c'est un drôle d'endroit pour y garder un enfant…

En arrivant sur place, le calme règne, deux soldats nous attendent, on nous fait entrer dans un bâtiment à peu prêt en bon état, nous devons nous mettre à l'abri pour les jours à venir, le commandant sur place nous informe que nous risquons de devoir changer d'abris à un certain moment à cause des pièges des terroristes, ou des rebelles.

Une fois tout installé, l'unité de Charlotte nous escorte auprès des blessés pour ainsi procéder aux soins, sac de soin sur le dos, Angela et moi les suivons.

Au loin, j'entends des cris, Charlotte nous demande de nous arrêter et de ne pas parler, nous restons dans notre coin avec Angela, et attendons qu'on nous donne l'accord de continuer, ils partent en reconnaissance.

"Allez y, vous allez à la porte de la petite maison, vous voyez ?" Nous indique le soldat.

"Maintenant courez, nous vous couvrons." Enchaîne t-il.

Alors nous nous sommes mise à courir, arrivées à la porte elle s'ouvrit sous ma main, les soldats en profitent pour nous suivre. Nous sommes dans le hall de la maison, sur ma droite il y a une sorte de salon aménagé en dortoir, plusieurs blessés sont allongés sur des couchettes au sol. Avec mon amie, nous commençons les premiers soins.

"Charlotte, des rebelles arrivent sur notre position, nous devons faire vite" Le talkie de Charlotte commence déjà à nous mettre la pression.

"Charlotte, il n'y a pas une sortie, une cave ou un endroit pour y mettre les personnes blessés ? Car ils sont nombreux nous n'aurons pas le temps de soigner tout le monde toute suite" Lui fis je remarquer.

"Tu as raison Bella, Jordan et Max allez voir si il y a une cave sous cette maison"

Ils reviennent après quelques minutes.

"Il y a bien une cave, c'est suffisamment grand pour tout le monde" Réplique Jordan.

"Alors c'est parti, Bella finis ce que tu fais et je reviens te chercher avec ton patient, les autres suivez moi" Je termine de suturer la plaie au bras de la femme devant moi. Des tirs se font entendre à l'extérieur, les rebelles sont arrivés à nous, je bande le bras de ma patiente et commence à nous relever pour aller vers la cave, Charlotte apparu devant moi avec Max, celui ci attrapa la femme pour l'emmener à la cave, nous les suivons le plus vite possible pour nous mettre à l'abri.

Tous les blessés sont soignés quand le talkie de Charlotte raisonna.

"C'est ok, la zone est sécurisée, la menace est éliminée. L'unité Cullen est en chemin, elle nous rejoint dans la soirée."

Nous sortons tout le monde de la cave, en allant dehors le calme est revenu, nous continuons notre mission en faisant attention autour de nous.

Après avoir soignés d'autres villageois, nous retournons à notre abris, là où l'unité de Edward nous attend.

Je le vis à quelques mètres de moi, il a le regard soucieux mais me souris quand nos regards se croisent, sourire que je lui rend avec une touche de rouge sur les joues.

"Il y a du mouvement à 8h00, à…" Le talkie fut coupé par des tirs. Tout fut brouillé une voiture explosa derrière moi, puis une autre à 4 m devant moi, je suis projetée brutalement sur le côté à cause de la détonation, je ne vois plus rien et un bourdonnement se fait entendre, je crois ne plus rien entendre, je sens que l'on me déplace puis on me jette sur quelque chose de dur. J'essaye d'ouvrir les yeux mais je ne vois que de la poussière, je relève la tête mais je suis freinée par un violent coup porté sur ma tête qui m'assomme immédiatement…

* * *

_A la semaine prochaine__Laissez moi un petit message pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ;) _


	10. chapitre 10

**_Bonsoir,_****_Quelques petites modifications, Kate c'est Charlotte, je me suis emmêlée les pinceaux avec les prénoms, je suis désolée j'ai fait des modifications avec les chapitres précédents du coup._**

* * *

**_Bonne lecture chers lecteurs._**

* * *

_J'essaye d'ouvrir les yeux mais je ne vois que de la poussière, je relève la tête mais je suis freinée par un violent coup porté sur ma tête qui m'assomme immédiatement…_

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Ma tête…Ma tête me fait un mal de chien, je suis allongée sur quelque chose de dure, peut être le sol, j'ai une horrible douleur dans ma jambe droite aussi.

"Bella, Bella ! Mon dieu réveilles toi je t'en pris" Charlotte ? Pourquoi Charlotte m'appelles comme ça. Soudain, on me secoue brutalement.

"Bella ! REVIENS !" Je m'efforce d'ouvrir les yeux, péniblement j'essaye de bouger la tête. Charlotte se tient au dessus de moi, elle a le visage tuméfié comme si elle avait reçu des coups. Elle m'aide à me relever doucement, je remarque du sang sur ma jambe droite, je relève mon pantalon, j'ai une profonde entaille qui va du genoux jusqu'au dessus du talon, la blessure saigne malgré le garrot improvisé qui est serré au niveau du genoux.

"Comment tu te sens Bella ?"

"Ça ira mieux quand j'aurai soigné ma plaie, où sommes nous ? Où sont les garçons ? ANGELA ? " commençai je à paniquer.

"Je ne sais pas Bella, je me suis réveillée tout comme toi ici, dans cette cellule, personne n'est venu nous voir depuis que j'ai ouvert les yeux"

"Nous avons été enlevé tu penses ?" Elle me regarde sans répondre, mais ses yeux parlent pour elle. J'espère que l'unité de Edward n'a pas été touché, qu'ils vont vite nous retrouver.

Une porte claque, des pas se font entendre…

Une fumée blanche se propage dans la cellule, elle provient de la porte, nous n'avons pas le temps de réagir, que je me senti partir dans les vapes.

De l'eau glaciale est jetée sur moi, je me suis réveillée brutalement. Je suis assise sur une chaise métallique, les mains attachées derrière mon dos, et les chevilles autour des pieds de la chaise.

"Réveilles toi femme" Un homme aussi grand que gras, avec un regard noir de haine et de dégoût qui tient un seau dans une main et un interrupteur de l'autre se tient devant moi. Je sens en moi monter une profonde terreur.

"Maintenant que tu es enfin réveillé, tu vas pouvoir me dire ton petit nom ma jolie. Oh avant que tu répondes, je te conseilles de bien m'obéir sinon tu vois cette interrupteur et bien si j'appuie dessus…" Il appuya et la seconde qui suivi je suis secouée par des secousses insupportable, ce con est en train de m'électrocuter.

"Voilà ce qui arrivera donc… Ton nom" Finit il avec un regard sadique. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux sans lui répondre, dans notre métier quand nous faisons parti de l'armée personne ne doit connaître notre identité, et surtout pas l'ennemi, malgré la torture je ne dois rien lâcher…

Quelques heures plus tard, mon bourreau me jette dans la cellule à demi consciente.

"OH Bella quesquil t'as fait" Après l'électrocution, il m'a roué de coups, mais au moment où il a touché à ma plaie sur la jambe droite, la douleur a été tellement intense que j'ai perdu connaissance.

"Il voulait savoir mon nom, j'imagine que c'est un classique pour savoir si je suis faible ou pas, je ne pense pas qu'à lui tout seul il a organisé notre enlèvement."

Elle n'a pas le temps de me répondre qu'il revient dans notre cellule, la fumée blanche apparaît et cette fois il est là pour Charlotte. Nous nous lançons un dernier regard et nous tombons dans l'inconscience.

Une fois seule, je me permets de laisser les larmes couler, je suis épuisée et douloureuse. Je pense à mes amis, ma famille, je ne dois pas baisser les bras, nous allons être sauver. J'entends des cries, Charlotte ! M'a t-elle entendu comme moi je l'entends ? Je suis toujours allongée par terre, nous n'avons pas été nourris, et je commence à avoir soif, je me sens affaibli, et ma jambe saigne toujours et j'ai mal au crâne. Au moment où je m'efforce de me redresser la porte s'ouvre avec fracas, une lueur d'espoir apparaît mais vite balayé par la peur. Un homme se tient là, je ne vois pas son visage, mais il porte un costard sombre avec des chaussures du style mocassin. Il appelle quelqu'un qui entre dans la cellule et m'attrape par les bras pour me mettre sur les jambes, seulement celles ci ne me tiennent pas debout, et je crie en m'écroulant par terre. Les 2 grognent et celui le plus prêt de moi m'empoigne et me traîne derrière lui. Pendant qu'ils marchent je regarde autour de moi, j'enregistre mon environnement le plus possible, en passant devant une porte entre ouverte, je croise une femme étalée par terre inconsciente, un homme est penché sur son corps inerte, je ne suis pas sur, mais j'ai l'impression que ce corps appartient à ma collègue, Angela ! Il m'installe tant bien que mal les bras attachés à un crochet au plafond. Me voilà pendu, les pieds touchent à peine le sol, l'homme au costard me regarde avec ses yeux terrifiant, dedans j'y lis de la perversité et de la joie, étrangement son regard me paraît familier.

"Bien Mademoiselle Swan vous voilà enfin devant moi" Jubile t-il. Swan, d'où connait-il mon nom ?

"Hum tu ne me connais pas hein, tu connais peut être mon frère alors ou bien mon neveu" Et là ça me revient, en Italie dans la demeure des Volturi, sur la cheminée il y avait un portrait des hommes de la famille: Aro, Marcus, Caïus, Alec et Demetri.

"Je ne comprend pas, que me voulez vous ?" Une autre personne entra dans la pièce, l'homme avait du sang sur les mains et quand il relève la tête je suis stupéfaite.

"Alec !" M'écriai je horrifiée.

"Bonjour Chérie, surprise hein ? Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que tu allais m'échapper ?" Son regard a changé depuis la dernière fois que l'on c'est vu. Plus sombre, plus dure, plus terrifiant. Cette fois je vois son vrai visage, il ressemble bien à son père, il me fait froid dans le dos, ce n'est plus le Alec que j'ai rencontré à Harvard, celui dont je tombais petit à petit amoureuse.

"Dis moi ton amie n'est pas très bavarde, aussi têtu que son mari, hum d'ailleurs ce petit con c'est fait la mâle, après avoir retrouver des traceurs sur moi et chez moi et qu'il a vu que je m'en suis rendu compte, il a prit la fuite, mais ce n'est pas grave mon ami Hunter s'en occupe…"

"Hunter ? JAMES HUNTER ? C'est lui ton ami ? Mais il a faillit te tuer à mon anniversaire" Avant de me répondre il me donne un violent coup de poing au visage. Je me retrouve sonnée.

"Ah depuis le temps que ça me démangeait. Euh bref, t'y a cru hein, oui j'ai été brûlé mais c'était pour la bonne cause, et puis tu devais être au bar à ce moment là avec ton pote le grizzly, mais non il fallait que tu partes sur le balcon." Dit-il avec colère.

"Mais tu es un grand malade, nous regardait avec un regard vicieux, il jubile, ils sont vraiment tordu dans leur famille. Je me demande si Jane est au courant de tout ça, si elle a été complice, si elle va bien !

A mon réveil, je suis assise sur la même chaise que plus tôt, à ma droite Charlotte et à ma gauche les 2 gars de son unité, Jordan et Max qui sont tout comme Charlotte et moi bien amochés, le premier a un bras qui est cassé vu l'angle étrange qu'il a, et le second est inconscient, et je m'aperçois qu'il lui manque une partie de sa jambe gauche, en dessous du genoux il n'y a plus rien, un tissus empêche le sang de trop couler mais j'ai bien peur que si les renforts n'arrivent pas dans les heures à venir, on risque de le perdre, si cela n'est pas déjà fait. Charlotte est consciente et a le visage tuméfié, du sang lui coule d'un bras.

"Bella, j'ai cru voir Alec passer devant une porte.."

"Oui, il est l'un des leurs, il est venu me voir, il m'a passé à tabac aussi… il est derrière tout ça, lui et son oncle, son père aussi j'imagine depuis l'Italie…"

"Je ne comprend pas, tu l'as connu à Boston, nous ne connaissons aucuns Volturi, Edward ne nous a jamais parlé de ce nom. Quel lien y a t-il avec tout ce merdier ?"

"Aucune idée, il travaille avec James, il poursuit Peter d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, sans doute que Tanya travaille avec eux" En déduis je.

Nous sommes interrompu par un vacarme à l'extérieur, un terroriste entre dans la pièce avec Alec, ils parlent en arabe, je ne comprend pas mais Alec lui donne une grosse liasse de billets, et le terroriste sort. Mon bourreau de plus tôt apparaît en poussant un chariot avec dessus divers outils.

"Bien comme vous ne voulez pas parler, et me dire d'où vous venez, même si j'en doute pas, n'est ce pas Bella ? Je dois vous éliminer, vous aller nous gêner pour la suite, et comme vous m'avez bien fait chier et que toi Bella tu aimes fouiner dans mes affaires je ne peux pas laisser passer l'occasion de te détruire. Ou alors je peux vous proposer un deal, j'ai une mission pour toi Bella, j'en ai besoin et ceci maintenant. "

" Vas te faire foutre"

"Hum j'aime ta fougue, mais vois tu là je n'ai pas le temps, tu vas me dire gentiment ce que prépare ton Cullen, et lui dire de me donner le dossier VAM, vois tu il comporte des renseignements sur notre organisation, il ne faudrait surtout pas que quelqu'un d'autre que nous l'ai entre les mains." Il s'est rapproché de moi pendant son discours, un couteau dans une main qu'il porta sur mon visage et caressa celui ci avec la pointe de son arme. Je reste du mieux que je peux calme mais au fond j'ai le cœur qui bat à mille à l'heure. Je vois le bourreau s'approcher de Max et enlever le chiffon au niveau de son genoux, ce qui provoque une hémorragie.

" Non arrêtez je vous en prie. Comment je peux faire une chose pareil tu vas nous tuer, le tuer lui aussi" Il entaille ma joue légèrement me faisant haleter de douleur.

"Oui c'est probable, mais si tu coopères avec moi, je laisserai tes amis en vie et en liberté mais surtout je ne ferai aucun mal à Martin" Mon dieu Martin, il tuera Martin si je ne fais pas ce qu'il me demande. Mes yeux s'agrandissent de peur, dedans mon ex doit y voir toute la peur qu'il m'inspire. Il sait qu'il est en train de gagner et ça le fait bien marrer.

"Je vois que tu comprends enfin, alors voilà, je vais vous torturer un peu le temps que tu trouves une solution pour le contacter, dis moi qui appeler pour faire venir Cullen ici avec le dossier, allez chérie réfléchis " Et sur ses derniers mots il plante son couteau dans ma cuisse, je hurle de douleur. Jordan est roué de coups à l'aide d'une batte de baseball, tandis ce que Max reste inerte et blanc, je pense qu'il est mort, Charlotte a les larmes aux yeux en me regardant, je lui murmure que je suis désolée, et je réfléchis pendant que Alec se rapproche de mon amie, sourire pervers il déchire la tenue de mon amie au niveau de la poitrine, je me mets à paniquer, il est hors de question qu'il l'a touche, je pense avoir une idée de qui appeler…

"Stop, je t'en prie arrête, je sais qui appeler, laisses moi téléphoner à cette personne."

"OH non ma jolie, c'est moi qui parlera à cette personne, donnes le numéro" Je réfléchi à toute vitesse il faut absolument que ce soit moi. Il se rapproche de moi, laissant Charlotte tranquille.

"Non je dois le faire, ils n'auront pas confiance en toi, ça ira plus vite si c'est moi" Je le vois à son regard qu'il n'est pas convaincu.

"OK débrouilles toi comme tu veux, mais sache qu'il doit venir seul, il aura son comité d'accueil, que personne d'autre soit avec lui, sinon il sera descendu. Et il pourra dire adieu à sa vie et toi à la tienne." Me dit il menaçant en me détachant les bras. Il me tend un gros téléphone portable, je tape le numéro de mon ami en réfléchissant aux bons mots à utiliser.

" Withlock ! "

" C'est Swan, j'ai besoin de savoir où se trouve Cullen" J'espère qu'il va comprendre et qu'il va entrer dans mon jeu. Personne ne peut entendre ce que me répond Jasper et heureusement.

"Bella mon dieu tu vas bien ? Euh attends tu m'appelles moi, attends je réfléchis à voix haute ne fait pas gaffe" Je souris intérieurement, il va vite comprendre c'est ça qui est bien entre nous.

"Avec Edward, nous vous recherchons il ne doit plus être très loin de vous, nous avons besoin de savoir ou vous êtes exactement ! Et toi de quoi as tu besoin ? J'ai de quoi noter" Je regarde vers Alec, et pose le téléphone sur ma cuisse saine.

"Alec j'ai besoin de savoir où nous sommes exactement pour lui dire de venir ici" Idiotement il ne m'a pas dit un instant où nous étions, et comme Edward ne doit plus être très loin, j'ai juste à gagner du temps comme je peux. Alec grogne mais il s'efforce de me répondre.

"À l'est de Bagram, auprès de l'église, qu'il nous rejoigne là, je lui donne 1h pour venir ici" Je répète l'information à Jasper.

"OK c'est parfait avec mon unité nous sommes à 2km de l'église je la vois, Éd et son unité vont nous rejoindre dans 10min nous allons agir, dis moi ce que veut ce malade pour ne rien faire paraître." Je me sens soulagée d'un coup mais nous ne sommes pas encore sorti d'affaire.

" Tu dois venir seul surtout Cullen, et ramener ce dossier VAM. Surtout viens tout seul "

" Entendu on arrive Bella tiens le coup" Et nous raccrochons. Je donne le téléphone à Alec. Il détache Charlotte et le bourreau l'emmène avec lui.

"Que fais tu, tu avais dis nous laisser"

"Oui certes mais pas au même endroit, ne me crois pas aussi bête, ton amie va être installée dans une autre cellule que toi, toi tu restes avec moi alors debout. Il me relève, mais j'ai du mal à marcher ce qu'il l'énerve, il me jette dans une cellule, la cellule voisine est séparée par des barreaux à travers j'aperçois une femme qui m'est vaguement familière, prêt d'elle il y a… Mon dieu mais c'est Martin.

"Martin ?" Le jeune garçon se tourne vers moi, son joli visage ravagé par les larmes, il s'avance vers moi.

"Comment me connaissez vous ?"

"Je suis une amie de ton papa, je suis Bella"

"Je connais une Bella, vous êtes la jolie fille sur la photo avec mon tonton Emmet" Je suis émue qu'il me reconnaisse, Edward a dû lui parler de nous les peu de fois qu'il a vu son fils. Je ne pensais pas que l'on serait des personnes si importantes pour lui pour qu'il en parle à son unique enfant.

"Oui c'est ça, ton tonton c'est mon meilleur ami. Est ce que vous allez bien tout les deux" Leur demandai je à Martin et la femme. Celle ci me dit que oui, ça fait 2 jours qu'ils sont là, ils sont nourris mais personne ne leur explique ce qu'il se passe. Martin est terrorisé d'être enfermé ici.

Nous entendons soudain des bruits de lutte à l'extérieur, des détonations et des cris se font entendre.

"Allez au fond de votre cellule, si quelqu'un entre protégez le petit, je vais vous sortir d'ici."

Je me mets en position de combat en faisant abstraction de mes douleurs aux jambes. Ma porte s'ouvre avec fracas et j'attrape mon assaillant violemment, il lutte et j'attrape son arme et la pointe sur lui, il me fonce dessus et je tire. J'attrape les clés et cours ouvrir la cellule voisine. Je prend les armes de ma victime.

"Restez bien derrière moi" Je pars à la recherche de la sortie afin de mettre en sécurité Martin et la femme, Elsa. Je tournerai chercher Charlotte et Jordan une fois ceux-ci à l'abri. Face à nous les militaires et les terroristes s'affrontent, nous essayons de contourner les combats, je vois prêt de nous une porte de sorti, je les pousse à courir me suivre.

"Bella !!" J'entends mon nom crié en panique, instinctivement je sens un danger proche, je me retourne pour protéger Martin de mes bras, un coup est tiré, quelque chose vient de me percuter violemment le bras gauche. Nous tombons à terre avec Martin, je relève la tête pour voir s'il est touché.

"Tu vas bien ?"

"Oui mais toi tu saignes Bella"

"Ça va aller" Devant moi je vois Alec couchait à terre inerte, un soldat sur lui. JASPER !

"Jasper !" Il se retourne vers moi et vient me prendre dans ses bras.

"Bella, si tu savais comme nous étions inquiet"

"Je vais bien, je dois mettre à l'abri le fils de Éd, je dois retrouver Charlotte" Nous nous déplaçons vers la sortie, un groupe de médecin les prend en charge. Le petit garçon ne me lâche pas la main depuis l'attaque.

"Je dois te laisser avec Elsa petit gars, je dois retrouver mon amie et ton papa, je reviens d'accord ?" Je le sers fort dans mes bras, il a du mal à me lâcher.

"Promis ?" Me dit-il.

"Promis" Je me tourne vers Jasper qui a un regard inquiet à mon égard.

"Tu dois être soignée toute suite, tes blessures saignent et c'est pas très jolie."

"Je dois retrouver Charlotte et Jordan, Alec doit être…"

"Alec est mort Bella, en te tirant dessus je lui ai mis une balle dans la tête." Je suis en état de choc, j'ai failli être tuée par mon ex, et j'aurai malgré tout voulu l'interroger, avoir des réponses sur son organisation.

Sans lui répondre je pars retrouver mes amis, il me suis ne me lâchant pas. Je vais dans chaque cellule à leur recherche sans rien trouver. Arrivée dans une sorte de salle, j'aperçois un corps d'homme inconscient. Jordan ! Il a reçu un coup de couteau en plein cœur, nous entendons un cri de terreur derrière la porte face à nous, ni une ni deux nous à courons pour l'ouvrir, je me fige d'effroi, Marcus tient en joue Charlotte, face à eux se tient Edward. Notre mouvement a provoqué la surprise auprès de Marcus Edward en profite pour se jeter sur lui pour l'immobiliser, il lui donne un coup au visage pour l'assommer. Je cours auprès d'eux pour prendre Charlotte dans mes bras. Nous nous effondrons l'une contre l'autre soulagées de nous retrouver saine et sauve. Je sens toute l'adrénaline quitter mon corps et le contre coup apparaître, je ressent toutes les douleurs de mes blessures, et ça devient insurmontable. Je prends sur moi, et essaye de me relever mais la fatigue, la faim, la soif et toute le sang perdus me font me sentir mal, je sens la tête me tourner.

"Bella, oh restes avec moi ma belle, hey les gars !" Deux bras forts viennent me soutenir, ma tête se pose dans le creux du cou de l'homme qui me porte, j'ouvre les yeux pour voir qui est ce, et ce sont deux yeux émeraudes qui me regardent avec inquiétude mais aussi avec soulagement, il me sert plus fort contre lui.

"Edward" Je murmure

"Reposes toi B. Je prends soin de toi maintenant." Me Murmure t-il à son tour. Soulagée je peux enfin m'assoupir sereine.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce 10e chapitre...

A bientôt...


	11. Chapitre 11

**_Bonjour, le dernier chapitre était certes plus violent mais je ne le trouve pas plus trash que certaines autres fictions que j'ai adoré cependant. J'ai dû passer par un peu de violence pour expliquer l'enlèvement et mettre à jours les méchants de l'histoire… Mais je vous rassure plus autant de violence, je n'aime pas trop donner de détails sur ce genre de scène, je pense avoir été soft… Peut être pas assez… Mais on est en M, je compte dedans: lemons et violence. Mais promis il n'y en aura plus, pas autant de sang en tout cas… Bref sur ce petit aparté…_**

**_Bonne lecture…_**

* * *

_Edward» Je murmure_

_«Reposes toi B. Je prends soin de toi maintenant.» Me Murmure t-il à son tour. Soulagée je peux enfin m'assoupir sereine._

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Je sens que l'on me porte et que l'on me pose sur quelque chose de doux et moelleux, comme un matelas, on ne me lâche pas la main, et de temps en temps une autre main me caresse le visage et les cheveux. J'émerge de mon sommeil petit à petit et prend conscience de ce qui m'entoure.

À ma gauche, Charlotte est assise endormi prêt de la tête de mon lit, et à ma droite, celui qui me tient la main n'est autre que Jasper, je suis un peu déçu que ce ne soit pas Edward, mais il avait sûrement à faire avec son fils, ce que je trouve totalement normale et je suis heureuse que père et fils se soient retrouvés enfin.

Jasper qui avait sa tête posée contre mon bras relève alors ses yeux vers moi.

«Hey, comment tu te sens?» Me dit-il en se redressant.

«Dans les choux, j'ai l'impression d'être dans du coton» Une perfusion est branchée sur mon bras gauche, je suis sûrement sous morphine et une autre poche d'un liquide translucide doit correspondre à de l'eau comme je suis déshydratée à cause de la détention.

«C'est normal, tu es sous calmants, le docteur Shaw a soigné tes plaies superficielles, mais ce que tu as à la jambe droite doit être soignée au bloc opératoire au plus vite, nous sommes dans l'hélicoptère pour aller au plus vite.» Me dit-il pour me rassurer.

« Comment va Charlotte? « Regardant mon amie endormie, je vois une ride entre ses yeux, signe que son sommeil n'est pas entièrement reposant, quelque chose la tracasse.

« Elle va s'en remettre, vous venez de vivre un traumatisme, vous avez été retenue par des terroristes, elle vient d'apprendre que son mari est pourchassé par un détraqué. Ses blessures sont superficielles par rapport aux tiennes, il faut te reposer maintenant, avec l'équipe nous allons convoquer Denalie et la dénoncer à nos supérieur" C'est vrai, je m'inquiète aussi pour Peter, je sais qu'il est entouré du FBI, mais James est un grand tordu lui aussi.

" Restez bien attaché nous allons atterrir " Nous prévient le pilote.

L'hélicoptère se pose calmement.

« Hey l'endormie! « Je vois Charlotte les yeux ouvert, elle me sourit faiblement, me sert la main des siennes.

«Comment tu te sens Bella?»

«Je vais bien maintenant, nous devons contacter Peter»

«Oui je vais le faire maintenant que nous avons découvert l'organisation derrière ce merdier, ils vont devoir arrêter les Volturi, et voir s'ils ont retrouvé Hunter» Me répond mon amie.

Les médecins arrivent et me transportent dans leur bloc opératoire, je n'ai pas le temps de voir Edward arriver, mais je l'entend appeler Jasper.

Mon amie Jessica arrive avec le nécessaire pour l'anesthésie.

«Coucou petit soldat» Me dit-elle avec un pauvre sourire.

«Jess, comment tu vas?»

«Moi? Bah ça va mais toi? Nous nous sommes tellement inquiétés de ne pas vous voir revenir, les unités de terrain se sont précipités pour vous secourir, as-tu vu Angela? Elle va bien?»

«Angela? Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles…» Depuis tout ce temps comment j'ai pu oublier mon amie qui été avec nous lors de l'attaque, je me souviens avoir vu un corps inerte dans une cellule, il faut que je demande à Jasper s'il en sait plus.

« OK je vais me renseigner ne t'en fais pas, maintenant tu vas compter jusqu'à 10 je vais t'endormir. Alors 1…2…» Elle posa le masque anesthésiant sur mon visage, et à 10 je dormais.

**#**

_Je suis réveillée par une lumière vive, tout est blanc autour de moi, quelqu'un se tient debout devant moi, cette personne ressemble à quelqu'un qui m'est familier…_

_« Bonjour ma petite fille» S'exclame la voix._

_«Papa? Mais que fais tu là» Cela fait bien des années que je n'ai pas revu mon père, il nous a quitté il y a bien longtemps, sans jamais avoir donné de nouvelles depuis. Il me regarde avec émotion. Je ne comprend pas, tout comme moi, il est vêtu de blanc. Mais où sommes nous?_

_« Nous sommes dans un endroit entre la vie et la mort Bella, je sais que cela peut te perturber mais j'ai quitté ce monde il y a bien longtemps.»_ _Me dit-il en répondant à mes pensées._

_«Comment ça? Tu… Tu es mort?»_

_«Oui, je ne vous ai pas quitté ta mère et toi parce que je ne vous aimais pas, mais parce que j'étais malade et je ne voulais pas vous faire subir ma maladie. Je suis décédé quelques jour après vous avoir quitté.» Les larmes coulent sur les joues en comprenant que depuis tout ce temps là il ne nous avait pas abandonné pour vivre sa propre vie, mais pour nous épargner la souffrance dû à une maladie._

_« OH papa, tu aurais dû nous le dire, nous t'aurions accompagnés. J'étais si en colère contre toi papa » Mon père me sert dans ses bras libérant ma tristesse contre son vêtement blanc dorénavant immaculé de mes larmes._

_«Je vous aime tellement toutes les deux, je vous vois depuis là où je suis.»_

_«Si tu dis que l'on est dans un endroit entre la vie et la mort, est ce que ça veut dire que je suis entrain de mourir?»_

_«Pas en train de mourir ma fille, mais ton cœur c'est arrêté un moment, ton corps est fatigué, il a besoin de repos, mais tu dois reprendre le dessus, tu es jeune, il te reste encore pleins de choses à découvrir, tu es plongée dans une sorte de coma, tu dois te battre, et tu dois ouvrir ton cœur,..._»

_« Je ne sais pas si je peux encore le faire, j'ai retrouvé Edward, mais je viens de me faire torturer par mon ex petit ami, il a essayé de me tuer, de tuer un enfant sous mes yeux, j'ai vécu avec lui plusieurs mois, j'ai partagé une partie de ma vie avec lui, je lui ai fait confiance, et au final c'était un criminel, un assassin…_»

_« Ma chérie, tu es tombée sur une mauvaise personne, mais ça ne signifie pas que la prochaine personne qui partagera sa vie avec toi sera pareil, tu dois réapprendre à __ouvrir ton cœur, tu risques de passer à côté de l'homme de ta vie sans ça. Tu ne dois pas te refermer sur toi-même, tu as des amis qui sont là pour toi, parles-en avec eux, et je t'en pris__ relève toi, vie, aimes, réveilles toi ma chérie_. »

_Mon père y met tellement de cœur à ce que je vive, à vouloir me voir heureuse, j'ai tellement peur de vivre une nouvelle fois une trahison, il me sert fort dans ses bras, les larmes continuent à couler sur les joues._

_« Je suis heureuse de t'avoir revu papa, de comprendre enfin ton départ.» Nous regardons émue l'un comme l'autre. Il me relâche, et part vers une porte, il me fait un dernier signe et s'en va._

**#**

Je ressens une main serrer la mienne, j'ouvre péniblement les yeux, les lumières sont éteintes, je suis allongée sur un lit dans une chambre, je suis étonnée car ça ne ressemble aux chambres que l'on donne aux blessés sous le campement médical, on dirait plus tôt un bureau ou une chambre qu'ont nos supérieurs.

Il faut sombre dehors, nous sommes sans doute d'en pleine nuit, c'est Emmet qui me tient la main, mon ami de toujours n'est jamais très loin de moi, mon cœur se réchauffe, nous avons vécu tellement de chose ensemble… Mais, la position dans laquelle il est actuellement ne doit pas lui être agréable, demain il sera tout courbaturé. Je lui sers la main pour tenter de le réveiller. Monsieur grogne mais j'insiste.

«Aller mon Balou réveilles-toi» Ma voix est rauque, je me rends compte que j'ai soif, terriblement soif.

«B.?» Je vois de l'espoir dans ses yeux, et tout à coup une explosion de joie. Il se mit à pleurer et me serra dans ses bras fort. Le voir ainsi me compressa le cœur, je n'ai jamais vu Emmet verser une seule larme.

«J'ai eu tellement peur, ça fait 5 jours que tu dors, j'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais jamais.»

«5 jours? Mais nous sommes où?»

«Dans l'un des bureaux de Jasper et Edward, pour ta sécurité nous avons préféré te savoir dans les locaux de nos supérieurs, pas mal de choses se sont passées depuis que vous êtes revenus.» Me raconte t-il

«Tu me raconteras, je me sens fatiguée, peux tu me donner un peu d'eau s'il te plaît, et as-tu des nouvelles du petit Martin? Il va bien?» Mon ami me donne le verre d'eau.

«Un peu déboussolé, il veut venir te voir, ce petit c'est accroché à toi Bella. Nous veillons chacun notre tour, aujourd'hui c'était mon tour, Martin m'a enfin cèdé sa place.» Rigola t-il Martin a veillé sur moi? Pourquoi je ne me suis pas réveillée à ce moment là? Est ce que Edward était ave , lui tout ce temps ? Et puis mon rêve me revient, peut être que c'était mieux ainsi, j'ai besoin de me retrouver avec moi-même avant de l'affronter.

« Martin ? Vous l'avez laissé me veiller la nuit ?» Lui dis je ahuri.

« Oui mais ne t'inquiète il était accompagné de Elsa, on lui a installé un lit de camp, Edward est pas mal occupé avec l'interrogatoire de Marcus et Tanya, du coup Martin et Elsa t-ont veillé » M'expliqua t-il.

«OK je comprends mieux, mais Emmet, tu peux aller te reposer maintenant, on se revoit demain matin»

«Hors de question que je te laisse toute seule, je vais m'installer dans le fauteuil, demain on verra comment on s'organise, maintenant repose toi B.» Un dernier câlin, et chacun s'installe confortablement pour finir la nuit.

«Elle c'est réveillée cette nuit, nous avons parlé, il est plus de 12h comment ça se fait qu'elle ne se réveille pas ?» Emmet était furieux, mais surtout inquiet en vue de son ton qu'il employait. Une main est dans mes cheveux, et une autre plus douce sur mon bras qui a la perfusion.

« Une personne dans le coma ne se repose pas, elle a du sommeil à rattraper, elle est juste fatiguée, elle va bientôt ouvrir les yeux Emmet, les signe de réveil sont là. Alors calme toi, va faire un tour et reviens après.» Jessica, c'est elle qui me tient la main. Elle essaye de raisonner Emmet, le connaissant, il va aller courir, prendre une douche et revenir plus calme.

J'ouvre mes yeux, Jasper est penché au dessus de moi, une main dans les cheveux, sourire en coin, il a dû ressentir que j'étais réveillée depuis un moment et s'en amuse.

«Tu ouvres enfin les yeux Aurore?» Me dit-il amusé faisant référence à la belle aux bois dormant..

«Bonjour à toi aussi Blondie» Il me regarde imitant le gars offensé. Emmet se précipite affolé de mon autre côté, poussant presque une Jess amusée.

«Ah d'accord Mademoiselle est dans le coma, se réveille dans la nuit, et veut faire une grasse mat, sympa Swan.» Mi sérieux Mi amusé.

«OH pauvre bébé, je te manque ?»

«Tu n'as pas idée B.» Il redevient sérieux, je sais que je lui ai fait peur, il s'est inquiété comme je l'aurai fait pour lui.

«Pardon Em'… Je suis désolée, je sais que tu as eu peur» Je ne peux empêcher mes larmes de couler une nouvelle fois, j'entends la porte s'ouvrir mais n'y prête pas attention, je prend mon meilleur ami dans les bras, et lui embrasse la joue comme je peux vu sa carrure.

«Tonton c'est son copain à Bella?» Cette petite voix… Je relâche mon ami pour me retourner vers Martin qui est accompagné de son papa.

«Ah petite crevette te voilà» Edward était sur le point de répondre à son fils mais n'a pas le temps que son frère se précipite sur le petit bonhomme. Dommage, j'aurai bien aimé savoir ce qu'allait répondre Edward…

«Papa ne voulait pas m'emmener toute suite voir Bella, mais Charlotte nous a dit qu'elle était réveillée… Alors maintenant je peux» Peu sûr de lui, il regarde vers son père qui hoche la tête pour lui donner son accord.

«Bonjour Martin, viens me voir petit bonhomme» Lui dis je pour l'encourager. Il monte sur mon lit aidé par son tonton. Sans m'y attendre, il se jette sur moi, il met ses bras comme il peut autour de mon corps, ses petites mains qui me serrent. Je le prend dans mes bras à mon tour calant ma tête sur la sienne, je sens son odeur d'enfant qui le réconforte.

Je regarde autour de moi, Jasper est sorti avec Jessica, Emmet bordé mon lit, il bordé mon lit ? N'importe quoi, je regarde vers Edward qui nous regarde avec tendresse, nos yeux se croisent pour ne plus se lâcher, la connection est coupée quand en voulant faire le tour du lit son frère le bouscule, non mais quel boulet celui là…

«Mais tu fais quoi à mon lit?» Il me regarde l'air de rien, il lâche mes draps et s'assoit au bout du lit, ce dernier craque son poids, je lui lance regard noir qu'il ignore superbement.

Je relâche le petit garçon, et regarde s'il n'a pas de blessure, mon examen l'amuse, pas moi, je rejoins la scène où Alec tente de nous tuer en nous tirant dessus, il ne manquait pas grand-chose pour qu'il touche au petit garçon. Soulagée qu'il n'ait rien, je le relâche en lui caressant la joue émue.

«Comment tu te sens Bella ?» Père et fils échangent leur place, Martin part retrouver son gros bébé de tonton.

«Je vais bien, j'ai du mal encore à réaliser pour Alec…» Lui dis je en baissant les yeux sur mes draps, il vient s'assoir sur le rebord de mon lit, il passe sa main dans ses cheveux, une vieille habitude quand il est gêné. Je me souviens quand nous étions plus jeune qu'il le faisait déjà surtout quand une bêtise était faite...

«Je suis désolé que ce soit arrivé sur toi, tu ne méritais pas ça, merci d'avoir sauver Martin, je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ce que tu as fait pour lui, il t'aime beaucoup, il ne parle que de toi, comment tu as été courageuse, tu es sa sauveuse Bella.» Il a pris ma main entre les siennes, elles étaient chaude autour de ma main froide, je suis touchée par ses mots, je vois dans ses yeux toute la fierté et la reconnaissance qu'il a pour moi, il y a autre chose aussi, mais je ne sais pas quoi exactement, de la chaleur…

«Tu as un petit garçon merveilleux Edward, il a été très courageux lui aussi, que vas-tu faire maintenant ?»

«Elsa reste avec nous pour l'instant, le temps que cette affaire soit terminé ou du moins jusqu'au jugement de l'affaire. Nous avons interrogé Marcus et Tanya, le premier ne veut rien dire, mais la deuxième nous a tout dit ou presque, nous devons tout rassembler et on espère avoir un jugement d'ici quelques mois, quand la décision sera prise nous rentrons» Me dit-il en me regardant au fond des yeux.

«Nous? Qu'essaies tu de me dire Edward?»

«Je veux que tu rentres avec nous, et avec Emmet aussi. Je ne veux plus que tu sois en danger. » Je ne lui montre pas mais je suis heureuse qu'il me compte dans ses projets. Évidemment que j'allais le suivre, nous sommes venu pour lui, nous repartirons tous ensemble. Ma main toujours entre les siennes, il me sert un peu plus fort, avec ses pouces il me caresse le dessus de ma main et le creu de mon poignet, son geste m'envoie des frissons le long de ma colonne vertébrale, mon cœur bat plus vite, je me sens rougir, je n'ose pas regarder vers lui, tout me semble si silencieux autour de nous.

«OK» Lui dis je alors relevant les yeux vers lui. Derrière lui je ne vois plus ni Emmet ni Martin. Son regard est si profond que je m'y noie. Soudain, ma jambe me fait terriblement souffrir, je m'agrippe aux draps, un son étranglé sort entre mes lèvres, la douleur est insoutenable.

«B…. Bella que ce passe t-il?» Me dit-il subitement impuissant face à ma douleur.

«Je… Ma jambe, elle me fait mal… ha!» Il enlève le drap posé sur la jambe qui me fait mal, il sort son téléphone pour appeler le médecin, ma jambe est rouge et gonflé. Edward passe son bras derrière moi, son autre bras sous mes genoux et me soulève du lit, ma tête me tourne.

« Éd… Edward quesque tu fais?»

«Je t'emmène directement au campement médical, Shaw t'y attend, il y a tout ce qu'il faut là-bas accroche toi ma belle» Me dit-il avec une voix rauque, est ce que j'ai quelque chose de grave?

«Edward que se passe t-il?» Il me regarde un instant hésitant, il continue sa marche rapide en resserrant son étreinte sur moi.

«Ça ira, c'est sûrement une réaction au médocs, je ne sais pas mais ce n'est pas très joli. Je vais rester avec toi, je ne te laisse pas.»

« Merci » J'ai chaud tout à coup, je pose ma tête contre son cou, une chaleur désagréable monte en moi.

«Pourquoi me remercies tu ? Je serais toujours là pour toi désormais, je ne te quitte plus B. » Ne se rendant pas compte que je perd connaissance ou que la fièvre monte.

«Humpf» Réussi je à dire.

«Hey Bella?... BELLA? Merde…» Il court plus vite, je sens ses bras me quitter en me posant sur un lit.

«Non… Edward… Reste avec moi…» Je geint pour qu'il reste avec moi, sa main à récupérer la mienne.

«Je suis la» Rassurée, je cesse de lutter contre mon envie de dormir.

**…**

«L'avions part à 13h, nous vous emmenons directement au Massachusetts general hospital.»

Le Commandant Boyer le donna les papiers nécessaire pour mon rapatriement. Nous partons aujourd'hui, j'avais besoin de soins et d'une rééducation de la jambe, Emmet, Martin et Edward mais aussi Charlotte, Marcus et Tanya revenaient avec moi, les 2 derniers seront confiés aux fédéraux pour répondre de leurs actes et on espère, punis par la loi. Elsa est parmis nous aussi, n'ayant plus de famille ici, elle a accepté de nous suivre, elle continue de garder Martin. Avant de partir j'ai appris que mon amie Angela avait été retrouvé morte dans l'une des cellules de notre détention. Rosalie et Jasper ont prévu de nous rejoindre à Boston, ils ont demandé une permission à durée indéterminée. Et puis Peter nous a informé que James n'a toujours pas été retrouvé mais il ne doit pas être loin de notre ami, ce détraqué doit avoir pour mission d'éliminer Peter si on en croit les dires de Alec avant sa mort...

Depuis que Edward m'a ramené au campement médical, il ne m'a plus quitté, Martin passait son temps avec Emmet et Jasper, mais il venait souvent me voir, et profiter de son père aussi.

J'ai développé des crises d'angoisse, je ne sais plus être toute seule, Emmet ou Edward passent leur temps à me tenir la main, la nuit c'est Charlotte qui reste avec moi, mais je ne trouve pas le sommeil, Shaw me dit d'aller voir une psychologue, c'est sûrement dû au choc post traumatique, Peter a trouvé une maison sur South Boston au bord de la mer. Il a transféré mes affaires dans la maison, et acheté le nécessaire qui manque. Je serai incapable de vivre seul, du coup les garçons seront là aussi, et Charlotte et Peter seront dans la maison d'à côté.

Je me suis assoupie contre l'épaule de Emmet mais comme il bouge beaucoup pour jouer avec Martin, je n'arrive pas à me reposer, Edward voyant ma gêne, il échange sa place avec son frère. Son bras passe sur mes épaules, et je me cale contre son torse bien dur, sa chaleur m'enveloppe, et je me sens bien, en sécurité contre cet homme viril. Je ne tarde pas à m'endormir entre ses bras, je sens de temps en temps qu'il dépose un baiser dans mes cheveux.

Une douce caresse contre la joue me réveil doucement. J'ouvre les yeux et tombe sur ses belles émeraudes, ma tête est sur ses genoux, sa main dans la mienne, nos doigts enlacés, son autre main lisse mes cheveux.

«Nous sommes arrivés, tu as pu te reposer?»

«Oui ça a été merci, tu es très confortable» Les rougeurs aux joues apparaissent, je les sens chauffer mon visage. Il m'aide à me relever, je l'embrasse sur la joue et je vois Martin venir à nous, il me tend sa petite main, je la saisi et souris aux deux garçons, ça devient tellement naturel entre nous, entre Martin et moi j'entends, remarque avec Edward, nos gestes deviennent vital pour nous ou du moins pour moi, rien d'ambiguë, c'est instinctif entre nous.

Un médecin m'attend sur le tarmac, Charlotte part avec le reste des garçons pour aller vers la maison, je panique à l'idée d'être seule, sans l'un d'entre eux. Je vois Edward parler avec Martin et Emmet, chacun hoche la tête avec un sourire idiot pour mon meilleur ami, Edward me rejoint, et me prend la main.

«Je t'accompagne.» Me dit il sûr de lui et m'emmenant déjà à la suite du médecin.

Arrivés devant l'hôpital, le médecin nous conduit à son étage pour m'ausculter.

«Je vais vous prescrire des anti douleur, et des séances de rééducation. Si vous avez la moindre question n'hésitez pas à venir me voir.» Me dit il après avoir examiné ma jambe, et lu mon dossier médical.

«Merci docteur».

En sortant de l'ascenseur je bouscule une personne, en me retournant pour m'excuser je tombe sur deux prunelles bleu acier qui me sont tellement familière. Une douleur vive me scie le cœur en reconnaissant Jane.

«Jane?» Lui dis je doucement, elle me regarde, ses yeux font défiler plusieurs émotions, la douleur, la peur, le soulagement aussi, je ne comprend pas pourquoi tant de peur dans son regard. Elle regarde autour de nous, comme si quelqu'un allait faire attention à nous.

«Est-ce que tu vas bien?»

«Tu n'es pas là !» Quoi? Elle croit qu'elle hallucine?

«Jane je suis là, viens on va parler.» Je m'avance vers elle, mais elle recule de plus belle.

«Non je ne peux pas, on ne doit pas être vu ensemble Bella, ne reviens pas me voir, s'il te plaît» Me supplia t-elle. Elle se retourne et s'en va en courant. Edward me prend par les épaules et me pousse vers la sortie.

«Viens rentrons, Peter en sait peut être plus, elle avait peur de nous ou de quelque chose. Viens B.» Nous prenons un taxi qui nous emmène à notre nouvelle maison. «_Notre maison_»…

* * *

_Merci pour vos message, surtout les plus long, sont tellement plus encourageant ça me motive d'avantage à continuer ma fiction. À la semaine prochaine._..


	12. Chapitre 12

_«Viens rentrons, Peter en sait peut être plus, elle avait peur de nous ou de quelque chose. Viens B.» Nous prenons un taxi qui nous emmène à notre nouvelle maison. «Notre maison»…_

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

Arrivés devant la maison nous restons silencieux, je suis émerveillée par la façade de celle ci, elle est blanche, tout autour il y a comme une sorte de balcon avec un porche, des grandes fenêtres, la porte d'entrée est rouge. Martin sort de celle-ci pour venir à nous.

"Venez voir ça, elle est étonnante cette maison, mais je t'en pris papa je veux être loin de tonton" Nous dit le petit garçon feignant la peur. Edward et moi nous jetons un regard, lui interrogateur et moi blasé.

"Il sera le plus loin possible des autres chambres t'en fait pas Martin, Emmet à tendance à être bruyant la nuit, et j'imagine que ses ordinateurs et ses consoles sont arrivées…" Nous entrons ensemble dans la maison, et de fait elle est magnifique, un escalier nous fait face pour aller à l'étage, l'entrée est vaste et chaleureuse, plus loin une immense cuisine ouverte sur la salle et le salon. Une grande baie vitrée du côté du salon qui a une vue direct sur la plage.

Je pose le sac que j'avais à la main, et sort vers la baie vitrée pour aller sur la plage.

"Regarde Bella nous avons une plage privée, c'est la première fois que je vois la mer" Je sers le petit garçon contre moi émue l'un comme l'autre. Il va enfin pouvoir vivre la vie qu'il doit avoir pour son âge, son papa avec lui et sa nourrice Elsa. Papa que je trouve bien silencieux depuis notre départ de l'hôpital, il a un teint pâle depuis que nous avons quitté la base. En le regardant de plus prêt, je me rends compte que ses poings sont serrées et une goutte de sueur perle sur ses tempes. Mon instinct d'infirmière me dit que quelque chose cloche. J'aperçois Charlotte derrière moi, je lui fait un signe discret vers Martin, elle ne cherche pas à comprendre, elle sait que je lui expliquerai plus tard.

"Je vais voir les chambres là-haut, ça te dit de venir avec moi ?" Il ne me répond pas, il est encore dans ses pensées, je lui touche légèrement le bras de ma main, il sursaute et me regarde enfin mais avec les yeux vitreux, je m'alarme subitement mais ne le montre pas pour ne pas que son fils panique. Mon amie qui s'était rapprochée de nous me regarde inquiète, nous nous regardons longuement, je vois dans ses yeux qu'elle a compris et me montre la plage d'où sont les garçons, je hoche la tête et pousse Edward à rentrer dans la maison. Nous montons les escaliers, il ne parle toujours pas, je choisi la première chambre qui par chance est équipée d'une salle de bain.

"Viens t'assoir sur le lit" Je passe devant lui, mais il me rattrape par le bras, il colle son corps contre mon dos, je le sens qui s'appuie contre moi, sa tête contre mes omoplates, il s'appuie trop pour que cela reste naturel, je suis entrain de le perdre.

"Hey quesqu'il t'arrive" Je me retourne pour le prendre contre moi, mais son poids me fait basculer sur le lit, nous tombons, je me retrouve sur lui, il me regarde mais il n'est pas vraiment avec moi.

"Je ne me sens pas bien B." Essaye t-il d'articuler. Machinalement je lui caresse le visage, il est bouillant de fièvre, je soulève son tee shirt là où il était blessé (à sa dernière mission, il est revenu blessé au camp) le pansement n'a pas été changé depuis longtemps, la culpabilité me ronge, il ne sait pas soigné depuis tout ce temps, à cause de mes propres blessures je n'ai pas pensé à vérifier son pansement et sa plaie. Et en effet, celle ci c'est infecté, cest rouge et purulent, je pars dans la salle de bain prendre un gant trempé dans de l'eau froide, et ainsi que la trousse médicale. Je reviens vers lui, il s'est évanoui.

"Bella" Peter arrive de derrière moi, mon ami m'aide à réinstaller Edward dans le lit.

"Sa plaie est infectée, personne ne l'a soigné depuis la dernière fois que je lui ai fait les soins." Mes mains tremblent je me sens perdre pieds.

"Bella calme toi, ça va aller, tu as ce qu'il faut pour soigner sa plaie ?"

"Oui, mais je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps il est dans cet état là" Je commence à désinfecter et cicatriser sa blessure, une fois fait, je pose un pansement et lui injecte un antibiotique contre les infections et un antidouleur. Heureusement qu'une trousse à pharmacie se trouve dans les salles de bain, Peter a du prévoir le coup au cas où.

"OK maintenant repose toi, tu es blanche, reste avec lui si tu préfères, nous nous chargeons de Martin." Il me pousse à m'installer près de Edward et m'embrasse le front.

"Peter avant que tu partes, nous avons vu Jane à l'hôpital plus tôt dans la journée, as tu fais des recherches sur elle ? Tu sais quelque chose ? Car elle avait peur, elle était en panique en nous voyant." Il me fait signe que lin en parlera plus tard, il le pousse à me reposer une nouvelle fois.

**#**

_Il fait froid, il fait tout noir autour de moi, des arbres gigantesques m'entourent, mais au loin j'aperçois des habitations, plus je m'avance plus cela s'éloigne… Alors je marche, je marche, je marche et je m'épuise…_

_"Isabellaaaa…" Une voix, une voix familière m'appelle, elle est derrière moi, je n'ose me retourner, cette voix désormais me terrifie, elle fait remonter des souvenirs que je souhaite oublier, je tremble, j'ai peur, je prend sur moi cependant, quelque chose me pousse à l'affronter…_

_"Alec"_

_"Hé bien alors ma chérie ? Tu ne viens pas faire un câlin à ton petit copain ?" Il s'avance vers moi mais je me recule, mais étrangement mais mouvements sont mou, je pensai reculer mais je n'arrive pas à bouger…_

_"Tu ne l'es plus, tu n'es plus rien pour moi" Rugis-je hors de moi, honteuse de ne pas bouger et de ne pas pouvoir l'empêcher de me toucher le visage avec ses mains… Ses mains sont pleines de sang remarquai-je avec horreur._

_"OH voyons ne sois pas si mélodramatique, je t'aime moi, et toi aussi tu m'aimes, sans ça tu serais passé à autre chose en me quittant…" Il me regarde méchamment, il y a de la haine et du dégoût dans ses yeux, mais aussi de la luxure… Ça l'excite en plus._

_"Ton Edward est tout à toi maintenant, il ne t'a toujours pas baisé ?... Tu ne dégoutes peut être aussi...C'est charmant en plus de ça ! Mais tu sais quoi ma petite chérie ? Je vais venir te hanter encore et encore dans tes rêves, dans ta vie, je t'ai torturé physiquement mais maintenant ça sera mentalement, je vais te détruire, te punir pour ton insolence et ta curiosité. " Hurla t-il hors de contrôle, il porte sa main à mon visage et essaya de m'étouffer…_

_"TU ES À MOI ! PERSONNE NE T'AURA !"_

**#**

Je me relève du lit en sueur, je tremble de tout mon corps, ma jambe blessée est douloureuse, je reprend mon souffle en vain. Mon mouvement réveil mon compagnon de chambre.

"Bella ? Tout va bien" Je n'ose regarder vers lui, les mots de Alec tournent en boucle dans ma tête, je me dégoute d'être aussi faible, je ne peux le regarder dans les yeux et voir son jugement ou sa pitié.

"Ça va, rendors toi, je redescend à la plage" Il essaye de me retenir par le bras, mais je me défile. Je vais en claudiquant dans une autre salle de bain plus loin au fond du couloir, je fuie, il faut que je me reprenne et que je fasse le vide, je prend une douche tiède, presque froide. Je me rhabille et part vers la plage. Emmet joue avec Peter et Martin, Charlotte les regarde assise sur le sable encore chaud en cette fin de journée, je m'éloigne vers la droite de la plage. En marchant, je me remémore mon rêve… Si réaliste. Je ne veux pas affecter tout le monde avec mes états d'âme, je me suis rapprochée de Edward, mais peut être un peu trop vite, mais j'ai comme ce besoin irrépressible d'être auprès de lui, ce besoin d'avoir un contact permanent avec lui, son touché, sa présence, son calme, sa sécurité… Loin de mon ami, je doute, je me perd dans mes pensées négatives. Plusieurs minutes se passent, je me suis finalement assise sur le sable, les vagues lèchent le bout de mes pieds, j'entends un bruit derrière moi. Emmet s'installe à mes côtés, il reste silencieux, sa main vient caresser mon dos, l'émotion me gagne, je lutte pour ne pas faire couler l'eau qui s'accumule dans mes yeux. Depuis toujours Emmet à été là pour moi, il me connaît, parfois les mots sont inutiles, juste la présence suffit. Nous regardons le soleil se coucher derrière l'océan. Apaisé par sa présence, je décide de me confier.

"J'ai fait un cauchemar, Alec a décidé de venir me hanter, je n'arrive pas à le faire sortir de ma tête, je…" Je regarde vers mon meilleur ami et en même temps il me prend dans ses bras et je viens pareillement caler ma tête dans le creu de son cou, mes mains s'accrochent à ses bras, les serrant le plus fort possible.

" Éd est venu me voir, il s'inquiète, il m'a dit que tu t'es réveillée en sursaut, tu avais l'air chamboulée d'après lui, vous devriez parler, confie toi à lui, il a vécu des choses lui aussi, les cauchemars, les agressions…" Emmet a ce côté rassurant, apaisant. Ce n'est pas toujours ce grand enfant que l'on connaît, il sait être sensible et à l'écoute de ses proches, et c'est pour ça que je l'aime énormément.

" J'ai besoin de temps, j'ai besoin de vous auprès de moi, mais j'ai besoin d'espace aussi… Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je veux hein ?"

"C'est normal B. Nous sommes là pour toi, veux tu que je reste avec toi cette nuit ?" Je le sers davantage dans mes bras.

"Bella ?"

"Petit homme" Je me redresse quittant les bras de mon ami, et je me tourne vers Martin qui vient de nous rejoindre.

"Madame Charlotte a fait le repas, est ce que vous mangez avec nous Emmet et toi ?" Me demande t-il timide.

"Bien sûr que l'on vient, je meurs de faim moi, quesque l'on mange ?" Emmet a remit son masque de gaieté.

"Tu as toujours faim Balou" Je commence à me lever en même temps que lui, mon regard est plein de défis, je sais que je risque gros en l'affrontant, mais j'aime ce jeux entre nous.

"Que viens tu de dire Baby Swan ?" Gronde t-il

"Hum l'ours grogne, l'ours a faim grrr, petit homme court Balou va tout manger sinon" Je prend la main du jeune garçon et l'emmène avec moi en courant comme je peux avec ma jambe.

"C'est ça courrez, tu vas le regretter Swanny" Il me rattrape et me porte sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac à patate. Je crie comme je peux, faisait rire les deux garçons. C'est dans cette ambiance que nous arrivons sur la terrasse extérieur.

"Hé bien quelle ambiance" Nous accueille Peter.

"Emmy repose moi à terre" Il ne me répond pas, attrape une saucisse dans le plat et croque dedans.

"Ok Cullen, c'est bon tu as gagné." Je souffle épuisée. Toute la table nous regarde amusée. Je ne vois pas encore Edward mais je sens sa présence.

"Allez tonton pose la, elle est toute rouge" En effet, mon visage est en feu, j'ai chaud.

"J'attends B."

"Roh t'es lourd, excuse moi Emmet" Il me repose l'air de rien, et je m'installe le plus loin possible de lui soit entre Martin et Peter.

"Arrêtes de te marrer toi" Je donne un coup dans l'épaule de Peter qui se moque encore.

Pendant le repas chacun discute, les deux frères se remémorent leur enfance avant que j'arrive à Haley, et quant à moi, je discute avec mon couple d'ami. Quand vient le moment de choisir sa chambre et de se coucher, Charlotte et Peter rentrent chez eux à côté de notre maison. Je choisi la chambre la plus éloignée de toute, vue sur la mer, chaque chambre a sa salle de bain, la chambre la plus proche est celle de Martin, juste à côté il y a celle de son père et puis Emmet. Je traîne à aller me coucher, j'ai mis ma tenue de nuit, mini short et débardeur noir. Dans mon lit, à, chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, mes angoisses réapparaissent. Je quitte alors la chambre, je rejoins la cuisine pour me faire un chocolat chaud et je m'installe dans un fauteuil dans le salon face à la baie.

"Tu ne dors pas" La voix de Edward me sors de mes pensées, il se positionne face à moi, sur un pouf. Le voir assis comme ça, rien que ça, il efface les angoisses, je me sens plus sereine.

"Je n'y arrive pas" Je lui avoue. "Comment te sens tu ? Ta blessure te fait mal" Je me redresse, je pose ma tasse.

"Ça va ne t'en fait pas, j'ai enlevé le pansement et j'ai désinfecté la plaie qui est restée bien propre grâce à tes soins, et j'ai remis un nouveau pansement." Il s'avance dans son pouf pour se rapprocher de moi.

"J'ai eu peur, tu avais l'air tellement mal"

"Je vais bien grâce à mon infirmière attitrée, tu as fait un bon travail. Je n'ai plus mal." Je pose ma main sur les siennes, il répond à mon contact en caressant celle-ci.

"Tant mieux, tu devrais te reposer" Il a toujours des cernes sous les yeux, son teint est plus rayonnant, mais il est toujours épuisé.

"Toi aussi, montons maintenant tu dois te reposer et je reste avec toi." Me dit-il d'une voix sans appel. Il me donne la tasse de chocolat, je la termine et il me pousse pour que nous allons nous coucher. Je n'avais pas remarqué, mais il portait un short en coton gris avec un tee-shirt blanc sans manche qui fait ressortir sa musculature. Vêtu ainsi, il est si chaud et sexy, le rouge me monte aux joues, et dire que nous allons dormir ensemble. Contrôle tes pensées Bella !!!

"Allez au lit jeune fille" Nous grimpons dans le lit, et instinctivement il ouvre ses bras et je m'y loge sans demander mon reste. Je fais attention à ne pas toucher son côté blessé, je pose ma tête contre son cœur qui bat vite, tout comme le mien, c'est si nouveau pour moi d'être si proche de lui, mais nous sommes tellement fatigués que nous en parlerons que plus tard…

"Bonne nuit B." Il embrassa le sommet de ma tête.

"Bonne nuit Edward, merci" Ce dernier petit mot qui signifie beaucoup pour moi, je lui transmet toute la reconnaissance que j'ai pour lui, d'être là pour moi, de bien vouloir partager mon lit et sûrement les cauchemars… Nous nous endormons assez vite, et je pars dans un sommeil sans rêve… Enfin c'est ce que je croyais.

Quelqu'un me secoue essayant de me réveiller.

"Bella… Ma puce réveilles toi " J'ouvre les yeux, je me rend compte que je suis repliée sur moi même, mes mains sont accrochées à son tee-shirt, j'essaye de respirer calmement mais je m'étouffe dans les sanglots. Je me mets sur le dos en le lâchant.

"De quoi rêvais tu Bella ?" Me dit-il inquiet.

"Je ne sais pas, je ressentais juste une profonde peine." Je le regarde les yeux asséchés, malgré la pénombre de la nuit, je peux voir ses yeux noirs et intenses, la tension entre nous revient comme cette fois dans son bureau au camp militaire. Mon souffle se coupe dans ma gorge quand je le vois avancer sa tête vers moi.

"Bella" Me grogne t-il. Son regard se fixe plus bas, vers ma poitrine, je me rend compte que mon sein est sorti de mon débardeur… Je le remet à l'intérieur confuse.

"Pardon" De gêne je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, pour détendre l'ambiance je lui embrasse la joue, je le repousse joueuse, il me sort son fameux sourire en coin qui me fait fondre.

"Tu ne serais pas aussi belle, je n'aurais pas regarder" Me dit-il taquin.

"C'est ma faute en plus ?" Je lui tape gentiment l'épaule.

"Évidemment, je ne suis qu'un homme après tout"

"Bah oui la fameuse excuse, je ne suis qu'un homme" Je me rapproche de lui et pose ma tête contre son épaule, il se tend légèrement mais passe son bras sur mes épaules pour me rapprocher de lui. Cependant, en posant ma main contre son ventre, il se tend davantage, quand je regarde plus bas, je vois un renflement au niveau de son bas ventre. Je décide de le taquiner tout comme il l'a fait pour moi.

"Ça va tu n'es pas trop mal à l'aise ?"

"Tu n'as pas idée l'effet que tu peux faire à un homme n'est ce pas ?" Me répond t-il inconscient de l'effet qu'il peut me faire à son tour, il prend mon visage dans l'une de ses mains pour que je le regarde. Et tout s'arrête, le temps, l'espace, nos souffle, tout…

" Quel genre d'effet ? " Lui dis je bêtement, je suis hypnotisée par la profondeur de son regard. C'est si intense entre nous, actuellement, il peut faire ce qu'il veut de moi, tant que je suis dans ses bras en sécurité.

"Tu veux que je te montre ?" Sa voix est rauque, pleine de désir, pour moi ? Je hoche la tête pour lui donner mon accord, et aussitôt il se tourne vers moi et me retourne à mon tour pour se positionner dans mon dos, mon souffle me manque, ses mains se posent sur mon corps, l'une sur ma hanche, l'autre sous ma nuque repliée dans mes cheveux. Je me cale à mon tour contre lui, la main sur ma hanche se serre et son bassin vient se frotter contre mes fesses.

"OH mon dieu" Je gémis à en mouiller ma culotte. Il grogne dans mon oreille, et je le sens durcir dans son short.

"Tu sens maintenant l'effet que tu me fais ma puce ? Pas besoin de me chercher, juste ta présence, ton corps, me fait de l'effet." Mes mains viennent rejoindre les siennes, mes hanches sans pouvoir les maîtriser commencent à se frictionner contre les siennes. L'envie de lui me submerge, son souffle chaud contre mon oreille attise davantage mon excitation.

" Edward" J'essaye d'arrêter de bouger, ça va trop vite entre nous, je ne suis plus maîtresse de mes émotions, que se passera t-il après si on va jusqu'au bout ?

"Ma Bella c'est si dure de lutter" Il répond à mes pensées sans s'en rendre compte. Nous arrêtons de bouger, essoufflés nous nous reprenons. Puis il se retire doucement m'éloignant de lui. Je reprend mon souffle, je me remets sur le dos.

"Bella je suis…"

"Je sais Edward, ne t'en fait pas je pense comme toi," Je lui souris pour lui montrer que tout est OK pour moi. Il vient embrasser mon front, nous sommes soudain interrompu par un cri de terreur.

"C'est Martin, je vais aller le voir, ça va aller toi ?"

"Oui ça ira, je ne vais pas réussir à dormir, je vais descendre lire un peu".

Il part rejoindre son fils, et je descend m'installer dans un fauteuil dans le salon lire un livre. Quand je regarde l'heure je me rend compte qu'il est déjà 7h du matin. Je décide de continuer à lire un peu avant d'aller préparer le petit déjeuner et d'aller me laver.

J'ai une désagréable sensation de picotement au niveau de la nuque, je me sens épier ! Je suis pourtant seule au rez de chaussée, je me lève pour aller vers la baie vitrée, en regardant vers la plage, mon sang se glace d'effroi, une personne se tient debout face à moi à plusieurs mètres sur la plage... Cette silhouette m'est familière, c'est un homme, ses cheveux long rassemblés en queue de cheval volent au vent, les mains dans les poches il regarde vers moi. La panique et la peur monte en moi, mais je ne bouge pas, je reste tétanisée... L'une de ses mains se rapproche de son visage et avec l'un de ses doigts me fait signe de me taire.

JAMES HUNTER...

* * *

_L'histoire n'est pas fini, le mal est encore là,..._

_À la semaine prochaine ;) _


	13. Chapitre 13

**_Bonjour chers lecteurs, merci pour vos petits messages :D Je ne sais jamais à quel moment je dois arrêter mon chapitre, et puis je me dis, plus il est long plus l'histoire se rallonge, et plus on en sait sur les personnages._****_.._**

* * *

**_..._****_Bonne _****_lecture..._**

* * *

_… L'une de ses mains se rapproche de son visage et avec l'un de ses doigts me fait signe de me taire._

_JAMES HUNTER…_

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

Le livre que j'avais à la main tomba, le son me sortit de ma léthargie, je pris l'objet le plus proche de moi et le fit tomber, incapable de parler, je fais un maximum de bruit pour essayer d'alerter quelqu'un à l'étage sans le faire paraître à la personne qui se trouve toujours devant moi dehors. Des cadres… Un vase…

Je continue à le regarder, il me tend son autre main, et je vois quelque chose qui pend dans celle-ci, mon cœur s'arrête de battre une demi seconde… Un collier… Je ne me maîtrise plus, j'ouvre la baie vitrée, et j'accélère le pas pour l'atteindre… quelqu'un m'appelle…mon regard ne quitte plus ce collier.

«Qu'as-tu fais» Ma voix est rauque tant je tente de maîtriser mes émotions.

«Moi? Voyons ma douce…» Je me précipite sur lui comme une dingue. J'attrape le collier d'une main et de l'autre je lui envoie mon poing.

«BELLA» Peter arrive à nos côtés, il attrape James, celui-ci toujours le sourire accroché au visage, se laisse faire, mon ami lui tient fermement les bras dans dos.

«Tigresse, on me l'avait dit, j'attendais que ça ma douce Isabella.» Me provoque t-il. Je me jette à nouveau sur lui, et mes coups pleuvent sur son visage, j'entends Peter appeler les autres pour m'éloigner. Je sens les bras forts de Emmet me ramener vers la maison.

« Calme toi Bella, c'est fini… calme toi, je suis là» Mais je ne l'entend pas, mon corps tremble, des larmes coulent, j'entends encore le rire sadique de l'autre taré.

«Alors Sweety ça fait quoi à ton petit cœur d'avoir perdu le reste de ta famille?» Autour de nous, tout le monde se tend…

«Monstre!» Criai je. Mon meilleur ami me lâche à l'instar de Peter qui relâche James comprenant l'allusion de cet abruti, ils se jettent à leur tour sur lui.

Plus de son, plus de lumière, tout devient noir autour de moi, je sombre, mes jambes ne me tiennent plus, un corps d'homme me retient avant que ma tête heurte le sol, une odeur de menthe et de miel m'entoure, il est à nouveau tout contre moi, il me porte et me serre contre lui.

«Emmènes là dans sa chambre, je m'occupe de Martin, Elsa arrive, j'appelle Ben Chesney.»

«Je viens vous retrouver dans un instant» Emmet!

«Non, toi tu restes là, tu te calmes, on va parler après» Rugit-on contre mon cœur…

«C'est ma meilleure amie, je suis mieux placé que toi pour en décider»

«Tu l'as laissé tombé à l'instant, Peter vient de te retenir de le tuer, on a besoin de lui pour le procès sombre crétin, maintenant calmes toi, et ne viens pas la voir sans qu'on te l'autorise.» Sur ses derniers moi, il ne laisse pas son frère lui répondre et m'emmène dans ma chambre.

Arrivés dans la chambre, Edward me relâche, il me tient jusqu'à être sur que je tienne sur mes jambes, des images de maman baignant dans son propre sang défilent dans ma tête, je ne réalise pas encore que je n'ai plus ma mère, on ne sait pas revu depuis notre départ pour l'Afghanistan…

«T'es parents! Où sont il ? » Je ne réalise que maintenant qu'ils vivaient près les uns des autres. Ont-ils été attaqué eux aussi?

«Ils sont en Alaska, ils ont prévu de venir ici dans quelques jours» Il m'avait rejoint, il se tenait derrière moi n'osant pas me prendre dans ses bras, et pourtant j'ai besoin de sa chaleur maintenant plus que jamais. Mais je ne me retourne pas, je regarde ma main, celle qui détient tout ce qu'il reste de ma mère, le pendentif en forme de cœur avec un diamant à l'intérieur pend au bout d'une fine chaîne en or blanc. Mon corps se remet à trembler de plus belle, je sanglote sans qu'un son ne sort de ma bouche, mais les larmes sont de nouveaux en train de couler.

«Viens là ma puce» Mon ami me retourne contre lui et s'assoie sur le lit, dos contre la tête du lit, je suis contre lui, mes fesses entre ses jambes, les miennes sont posées sur l'une de ses jambes et le reste de mon corps contre son torse, je viens nicher ma tête contre son cou. Mes mains sont désespérément accrochées à son tee shirt.

A mon réveil, j'ai la surprise de voir Martin allongé à côté de moi.

«Hey toi que fais tu là»

«Papa est descendu pour réunir tout le monde, Jasper et Rosalie viennent d'arriver, je me suis proposé pour rester avec toi jusqu'à ton réveil.»

«C'est gentil viens là» Je tend mes bras vers lui, il n'hésite pas une seconde pour venir se coller contre moi,

«Merci petit homme» Cette rencontre avec ce petit être et ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux cette année, malgré les circonstances de notre rencontre, il est ma bouffée d'oxygène, 8 ans et malgré tout ce qui lui est arrivé, il tient bon, et je l'admire pour cela, et pour ça, je fais mon possible pour lui donner un maximum de douceur, d'amour, et de confort tout les jours. Je me dois de me relever de ne pas me laisser abattre, nous devons gagner ce procès, réunir tous les éléments possible, et après et seulement après je permettrai de faire mon deuil et de pleurer ma perte…

«Viens descendons» Il me sourit et me prend la main.

Arrivés en bas nous sommes accueillis par Rose et Jasper, celui-ci se précipite vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Rose dépose un baiser dans les cheveux pour me saluer et me réconforter à sa manière. Je la vois rejoindre Emmet qui est assis sur l'une des chaises autour de la table. Edward se trouve en face de son frère, Martin venait de le rejoindre pour ce mettre sur ses genoux.

«Nous allons arrêter toutes ces ordures Bella je te le promet» Jasper me relâche pour retourner autour de la table, je prend à mon tour une chaise auprès d'Edward, celui-ci me regarde sondant mes émotions à travers mon regard, je lui souris pour le rassurer, il ne paraît pas convaincu mais n'insiste pas. Charlotte me sort de mes pensées.

«OK alors Peter et Ben nous attendent dans les bureaux du FBI. Ils ont plus d'information que nous apparemment, ils ont reçu des mails des agents qui été chargé de la sécurité de vos parents…Je reste avec Jasper, Elsa et Martin ici pour leur sécurité et pour accueillir tes parents Edward, ils arrivent plus vite que prévu, ils sont dans l'avion.»

«Bien alors on y va, nous prenons le 4x4» Emmet se lève, il vient vers moi l'air coupable, je me souviens de notre moment sur la plage, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, il était en colère et il m'a lâcher pour tabasser James, je ne lui en veux pas, mais je ne veux pas revenir dessus… Pas maintenant.

«B. Je…»

«Ne dit rien Emmet, ce n'est rien, allons y qu'on en finisse» Je le sert brièvement dans mes bras pour le rassurer.

**…**

Ben nous accueille devant les bureaux du FBI en compagnie de Peter, celui-ci me prend par les épaules sans dire un mot, il me sert fort contre lui tout le temps que l'on passe dans l'ascenseur nous menant au 6e étage.

«Bon Marcus est en détention au Suffolk County House _[nda: on nommera cette prison SCH;),_ il ne veut toujours pas parler et donner des noms sur ses complices, mais en attendant le procès il reste à SCH, il y a des accusations portées sur lui, il sera tout de même jugé en même temps que Tanya et James, ceux-ci vont être transféré dans une autre prison que l'on garde secrète. « Nous hochons tous la tête. Peter me regarde brièvement.

« Les agents postés en Californie nous ont écrit suite à l'attaque qui a eu lieu, ce n'est pas James qui les a agressé, mais un dénommé Laurent, les agents l'ont retrouvé quelques heures après, dans sa voiture, il était blessé, il a été tué lorsqu'il a une nouvelle fois voulu les attaquer. Les agents ont été blessé pendant la première attaque, 2 sont morts.» Il me regarde cette fois plus franchement et poursuit.

« Bella je ne peux t'en dire plus, mais sache qu'ils vont tous payer, nous avons désormais assez d'éléments pour les faire croupir tout le reste de leur vie en prison. « Poursuit-il en regardant t'es 2 frères Cullen. Malgré ça, il ne pourra pas apaiser ma douleur, mais je me dois de garder la tête haute, pour Martin, pour Edward, ils vont enfin être libérés de leurs chaînes.

« Nous pensons que des complices sont encore dans les environs, c'est pourquoi, Esmée et Carlisle vont être installés dans un lieu sûr et sécurisé, nous ne prenons pas le risque de les faire venir à la maison sur la plage, ce sont les prochaines cibles de nos ennemis.»

Rosalie posa sa main sur celle de mon meilleur ami, celui-ci lui renvoya un regard peiné, tandis ce que son frère avait les poings et les dents serrés, il enrageait.

« Le procès a lieu dans 30 jours, Martin devra être présent, ainsi que Elsa et Charlotte évidemment en plus de vous 4. D'ici là, vous restez à la maison de la plage vous n'y sortez pas.»

De retour dans la voiture personne ne parle, nous arrivons à la maison, et toujours dans le silence Emmet et Rosalie montent ensemble à l'étage… Sont drôlement proche ces deux là je trouve, mais qu'importe, mes amis méritent ce bonheur depuis le temps que je sais Emmet amoureux de Rose…

Je me dirige vers la plage où j'aperçois les deux femmes et Martin jouer ensemble. Perdue dans les pensées, j'entends un bruit derrière moi, Edward est assis sur le sable la tête dans les mains, les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux. A mon tour je me cale contre lui sans un bruit.

«Quand est ce que tout ça va finir?»

«Je l'ignore Edward, mais attendons le procès, tout va s'arranger» Je regarde vers nos amis qui jouent, mes bras sur mes genoux, ma tête contre son épaule. Je sens un léger baiser déposé sur mon front. Il pose à son tour sa tête contre la mienne.

«Comment te sens tu?»

«J'évite de penser pour le moment, je ne veux pas, je n'arrive pas à l'imaginer partie, au fond de moi je sens encore sa présence, je ne veux pas… Je»

«OK, je comprend, viens là ma puce» Il m'enferme dans ses bras puissant, je me retiens, je retiens mes larmes. Il m'a encore une fois appelé «ma puce» comme si j'étais une petite chose fragile, et qu'il voulait à jamais me protéger, comme si je lui était précieuse, et rien que ça, je me sens bien, en sécurité et… Aimée. J'essaye de faire le tris dans mes émotions, de déterminer ce que je ressens vraiment pour cet homme. Rien à voir avec Alec, cette fois, je me sens réellement en sécurité, importante, il écoute mes moindre besoins, mes attentes il me comprend parfaitement, on se correspond tellement, je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que c'est de l'amour, car il est trop tôt et puis il vient de retrouver son fils. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il ressent pour moi et je n'ai aucunes idées de comment savoir, et puis il n'a sans doute pas envie de faire rentrer une nouvelle femme dans la vie de son fils… Et puis d'un autre côté je repense à ce que m'a dit Charlie dans mon rêve, d'ouvrir mon cœur, et si… Et si je laissai tout simplement les choses se faire toute seule, et que je me laissai aller… Je souffle à réfléchir comme ça déclenchant le rire d'Edward.

«Pourquoi souffles tu comme ça B.»

«Je réfléchi trop»

«Je pensai que tu ne voulais pas réfléchir» Me dit-il inquiet.

«Je ne pensai pas à ça, je… Laisses tombé» Il se tourne vers moi, du coup j'ai toute son intention maintenant.

«Ils se sont drôlement rapprochés Emmet et Rosalie tu ne trouves pas?» Je préfère le lancer sur un autre sujet…

«Hum peut être je n'ai pas vraiment remarqué»

«Et toi à quoi pensais tu?»

«À l'avenir… Je me demande où on va aller avec Martin et ce que je vais faire… Quel travail…» Il regarde au loin comme perdue. Moi-même je ne sais pas quoi faire après tout ça, tout ce que je sais, c'est que peut importe où je vais, je les suivrai, à eux tous, il forme mon unique famille désormais.

« Et que te disent tes pensées maintenant? Où penses tu aller?» Il me regarde, toujours avec ce regard intense, comme s'il cherchait la réponse au fond de mon âme.

«Peut importe tant que ma famille et mes amis sont autour de nous. Je ne veux plus être loin d'eux…» Il allait poursuivre mais nous sommes interrompu par un ballon qui atterrit sur nos jambes. Je suis frustrée, j'aurai voulu savoir ce qu'il essayait de me dire, il parle de sa famille, mais est ce qu'il veut de moi à ses côtés? J'adorais qu'il me dise ne plus vouloir me quitter… Je tente de cacher ma déception en prenant le ballon et je me relève pour courir vers nos amies.

«Je crois que ce ballon appartient à quelqu'un»

«Oui fais moi la passe Bella» Me crie Martin.

«Alors là dans tes rêves jeune homme» Et je pars en courant dans leur sens opposé.

«Bien dans ce cas Martin, à nous trois nous allons l'attraper et ensuite on va la punir avec des chatouilles.» Et ils partirent à ma suite pour me rattraper. On tournait en rond, et dans un moment d'inattention, je percute de plein fouet un torse tout dur.

« Hé bien mademoiselle Swan toujours aussi maladroite» Il me tient au niveau des hanches pour m'empêcher de tomber à la renverse.

«Comme vous voyez Monsieur Cullen.» Je ne fais aucun effort pour me dégager de ses bras, et lui non plus puisqu'il n'enlève pas ses mains de sur moi.

«Papa vite prends la balle» La balle avait roulée derrière nous, nous nous jetons un regard de défi l'un à l'autre, puis nous regardons le jeune garçon, sans m'occuper d'eux, je me dégage des bras du bel adonis et cours vers la balle. Seulement voilà, je n'étais pas la seule à avoir eu cette idée, des corps se sont percutés, des mains et des bras se sont emmêlés… Mais quand j'ouvre les yeux mon visage est si prêt de celui de mon ami, que nos lèvres se touchent presque, mon souffle se coupe, je suis allongée de tout mon long sur cet homme, je ressent tout ses muscles, sa chaleur,… Je suis vite ramenée à la réalité quand je sens un autre corps sur mon dos ce coup-ci. Nous nous mîmes à rigoler par nos enfantillages et notre situation.

«J'espère que tu n'as pas raté les rougeurs à notre Bellimelo» S'esclaffa Emmet, Charlotte avait son appareil photos dans les mains, et ne ratait rien de notre moment, mon visage rougi était en feu sous leur regard.

«Moi je suis bien là» Rigola Martin, je tourne mon visage vers lui, et lui sourit chaleureusement, l'une de mes mains vient ébouriffé ses cheveux, les mains de son père avaient rejoint le dos de son fils et le mien. Je ne ressenti aucun malaise , j'étais juste bien. Je souris à Edward qui avait les yeux brillant.

«Ça va?» Il mit quelques secondes à me répondre.

«Je suis bien là aussi» Me Murmure t-il. Je lui souris encore plus, je lui embrasse la joue longuement peut être un peu plus que la normale, il appui sa joue contre moi.

Nous rentrons tous préparer le dîner, en allant dans la buanderie chercher des serviettes en papier, je surprend Emmet et Rose en plein baiser langoureux.

«Oups, bordel les gars il y a des chambres pour ça»

«Pardon Bella» Me répond honteuse Rose.

«Pas de soucis, mais si Martin avait ouvert cette porte vous sauriez malin, je suis contente pour vous vraiment, mais dans une chambre» Leur priai-je.

«Merci B.» Emmet vient m'enlacer.

«Vous mangez avec nous avant» Ils se regardent l'air embarrasser.

«C'est pas une question les gars, vous mangez avec nous et après vous faites ce que vous voulez»

«Bien chef»

En revenant dans la cuisine Edward lavait les légumes dans l'évier. Je le rejoint pour couper ce qu'il lave.

«Je viens d'avoir une vision d'horreur dans la buanderie»

«Et moi dans la salle de bain plus tôt» Nous nous regardons et éclatons de rire à l'unisson.

«De vrai animaux en manque»

«Depuis le temps qu'ils attendaient ça, je les comprend» C'est la première fois que je le vois rougir de la sorte.

«Tu rougis Cullen?»

«Moi? Mais non je dois avoir chaud, c'est pour ça»

«Oui bien sûr ça doit être ça» Me moquai-je.

«Moques toi Swan» Ronchonna t-il. Je lui donne un coup de hanche pour le dérider un peu, il me lance de l'eau au visage en réponse.

«OH c'est mal ça»

«Tu me cherche chérie.» Je lui renvoie à mon tour de l'eau. Au bout de plusieurs minutes à jouer avec l'eau de l'évier, nous nous retrouvons trempés, son tee shirt blanc est devenue transparent tout comme mon top, et nous pouvons voir à travers, mes tétons pointent vers lui, il est si sexy mouillé ainsi, nous nous regardons le regard assombri.

«Après manger tu nous as dis…» Se marra mon boulet d'ami. Je lui lance un regard noir.

«Pour vous aussi il y a des chambres» Je lui envoie une carotte mais manque ma cible.

«Je vais me changer»

«Moi aussi»

«Chacun sa salle de bain les enfants»

«Bordel Emmet» Crimes nous ensemble.

«Votre langage les jeunes» Nous répond Elsa.

«Pardon Elsa»

Je change rapidement de vêtement, j'opte pour ma tenue de nuit, je décide d'aller voir dans la chambre de Edward pour voir où il en est, il avait une drôle de tête quand nous nous sommes séparés à l'étage. Personne dans la chambre, mais la porte de sa salle de bain est entre ouverte. J'entends du bruit à l'intérieur, quand je fus stoppée dans ma progression vers la porte.

«Hmm… Putain….» Il grogne, il gémit, par la porte entre ouverte, je le vois brièvement dans la douche, tout nu, oh quel corps, le mien se réchauffe à cette image. Je me cache pour ne pas être vu, et risque de le surprendre entrain de… De quoi? Il se procure du plaisir!

«Bella…» Jouis t-il tout à coup. C'est un long râle qui suit, je suis bonne à prendre une douche froide à mon tour, il vient de se faire jouir en pensant à moi. Je me précipite dans ma chambre sans être vu, je prend une rapide douche froide, pas le temps il faut faire à manger, je suis frustrée… Très frustrée sexuellement mais je prend sur moi, ça va être dure de voir Edward à table, de le savoir à côté de moi sans avoir cette image de lui dans la douche entrain de jouir mon nom.

Jasper me rejoint dans la cuisine, il avait l'air fatigué, il a passé une grande partie de la journée dans son bureau.

«Tu nous prépare quoi?»

«Des lasagnes»

«Ah j'adore ça»

«Peux tu mettre la table s'il te plaît»

«Oui bien sûr, Edward n'est pas avec toi»

«Il est parti se changer» Lui dis je en rougissant. Il me surprend toute rouge, mais ne me questionne pas, cependant un sourire en coin apparaît sur son visage.

«Vas-tu rester avec nous, ou tu vas rejoindre ta compagne?» Il m'avait raconté que lui et sa fiancée Alice vivaient à New York, elle tient un magasin de vêtement là-bas, il existe plusieurs enseignes à son nom, mais sa principale boutique est à New York.

«Je reste avec vous jusqu'au procès, après je veux retourner auprès d'elle, nous nous appelons tous les jours, mais vu les circonstances, il est hors de question que je vous laisse ou que je la fasse venir ici» Me dit-il triste.

«Je comprend Jasper, je suis désolée»

«Tu n'y es pour rien Bella, j'étais volontaire, j'irai jusqu'au bout»

«Merci»

**…**

«Bella? Est-ce que tu peux rester avec moi jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme?» Après le repas, Peter et Charlotte ont regagné leur maison, Elsa lave la vaisselle et je l'essuie, Emmet et Rose sont partis se «coucher» Notez bien les guillemets. Jasper est parti se reposer, tandis ce que Edward range la vaisselle. Je regarde vers ce dernier pour avoir son accord, il semble surpris que je lui demande son accord, mais acquiesce.

«Bien sûr mon grand, je termine et je te rejoins?»

«OK» Il salua tout le monde, fit un câlin à son père et partit s'installer dans sa chambre.

«Ça ne te dérange pas Edward?»

«Mais non, au contraire je suis heureux qu'il s'ouvre à toi.» Me dit-il avec tendresse. Je lui donne la dernière assiette, lui embrasse affectueusement la joue.

«Bonne nuit à tous les 2»

«Bonne nuit Bella»

«Tu viens me voir si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit B.» Je rougis à la mention de le rejoindre, une nouvelle image apparaît alors.

Je rejoins la chambre de Martin, installé dans son lit, il m'attendait.

«Dors maintenant, je veille sur toi» Je m'installe à côté de lui dans le lit, il pose sa tête contre mon épaule, de mon bras sur lequel il est appuyé, j'entoure ses épaules, je lui embrasse le dessus de la tête, et il partit dans ses rêves.

Au bout d'une heure le sommeil m'appelle, je décide de retourner à ma chambre. Dans le couloir, je croise Edward.

«Tu ne dors pas encore?»

«J'allais me coucher, je suis venue vous voir, tu t'endormais»

«Oui je tombe de fatigue, je vais rejoindre mon lit»

«Bonne nuit ma belle» Sa main vient caresser ma joue, il embrassa longuement mon front. J'en profite pour glisser mes bras autour de lui. Nous restons juste comme ça, dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre.

«OH Emmet… Ouui» Notre nouveau petit couple était en pleine expression de leur amour.

«OH non pas maintenant, je ne vais pas dormir avec leur boucan» Grogna mon ami.

«Viens avec moi tu ne les entendra pas» Je le pris pas la main pour le conduire dans mon lit. Fatigués l'un comme l'autre nous nous endormons rapidement.

**#**

_Quelqu'un me câline le dos, allongée sur le ventre sur l'herbe parmi les fleurs, je me retourne vers la personne qui se trouve au dessus de moi._

_«Hum continue j'adore ça» Edward se remet à me caresser le ventre cette fois par-dessus ma robe d'été. Il fait chaud, nous somme abrités du soleil sous ce saule pleureur. Ses mains me procure du plaisir mais aussi du bien être. L'une d'elles part se loger entre mes seins et se cale contre mon cou. L'autre cependant chemine sous ma robe vers mes genoux. Il me regarde avec tendresse mais aussi avec une certaine fougue que je dois lui renvoyer en retour. J'ai de plus en plus chaud._

_«Tu n'as pas mal?» Me dit-il alors._

_«Pardon?»_

_«Oui as-tu mal au cœur» Mais de quoi parles t-il bon sang? Le ciel s'assombrit, le vent se lève pour souffler fort au niveau des branches de l'arbre qui nous abrite._

_«Il t'avait prévenue pourtant Isabella!» L'ambiance a changé, ce n'est plus Edward qui me parle mais quelqu'un d'autre à travers lui._

_«Qui ça? Mais que veux tu dire?»_

_«Je t'avais dis ma douce que je viendrai te hanter… Tu as oublié?» Alec se tient près de nous, il pousse mon adonis et me relève brusquement._

_«Tu es à moi! Je t'interdis d'avoir du plaisir avec un autre que moi» Rugit-il._

**#**

J'ouvre brusquement les yeux, il sera toujours là dans mes rêves, je me dois de le combattre, il ne me détruira pas. Je me tourne vers celui qui fait battre si fort mon cœur, il dort si bien, il est apaisé, je pose ma tête contre son torse, au niveau de son cœur, inconsciemment il passe son bras derrière moi et me sert contre lui. Malgré mon sentiment de plainitude je n'arrive pas à retrouver le sommeil, je ne me trouve pas pour autan fatiguée, alors je profite au maximum de la présence de celui qui partage mon lit.

Après quelques heures j'entends du bruit dans le couloir, je me relève sans réveiller mon ami.

«Martin ? Tout va bien ? » Je rejoint le petit garçon et le prend dans mes bras, son petit visage est triste mais les larmes ne coulent pas.

«J'ai fait un cauchemar, et ce que je peux rester avec toi ? Je n'ai pas trouvé papa»

«Oui bien sûr, enfin je veux dire... Ton papa est dans ma chambre»

«Oh... C'est pas grave je vais retourner dans ma chambre alors » Me dit-il déçu.

«Eh Martin, il est dans ma chambre car tonton faisait du bruit dans la sienne, tu peux le rejoindre, je vais vous laisser »

«Mais et toi ? Pourquoi tu ne restes pas avec nous ? »

«Pour vous laisser entre père et fils» Ma réponse n'a pas l'air de le satisfaire, il essaye de me faire comprendre ce que je ne comprend pas.

«Tu ne veux pas rester ? »

«Est ce que c'est ce que tu souhaites mon grand ? »

«Évidemment, je... » Il me regarde soudain intimidé.

«Dis moi, je suis à ton écoute, tu peux te confier à moi, je ne te jugerai pas»

«J'ai besoin de mon papa auprès de moi, mais... Je m'aperçois que ça me fait du bien quand tu es là aussi pour moi, toi tu es à mon écoute, tu me comprends, je vois dans les yeux de papa que c'est pareil pour lui quand tu es là... Ses yeux brillent, je le vois presque heureux, j'aimerai que ça reste comme ça mais tu as ta vie. » Finit-il par m'avouer.

«Oh, tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ce que tu ressent Martin, pour moi aussi j'ai besoin de votre présence, je ne me l'explique pas, mais après nous ne savons pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve, mais quoiqu'il arrive je resterai auprès de vous si vous voulez bien de moi, car encore une fois, j'ai besoin de vous auprès de moi» Je ne peux empêcher les larmes couler sur nos visages, rassurés nous nous serons dans les bras. Je suis sortie de mes pensées par deux grands bras d'homme nous entourant à leurs tour. Je tourne la tête vers celui qui vient nous câliner, et je tombe sur le regard intense et sombre d'Edward. Je lui embrasse la joue, et il nous sert davantage dans ses bras.

* * *

_Voilà pour aujourd'hui, continuez à écrire, c'est sympa de vous lire._

_À la semaine prochaine ;) _


	14. Chapitre 14

_Je suis sortie de mes pensées par deux grands bras d'homme nous entourant à leurs tour. Je tourne la tête vers celui qui vient nous câliner, et je tombe sur le regard intense et sombre d'Edward. Je lui embrasse la joue, et il nous sert davantage dans ses bras._

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

"Il a raison tu sais" Nous nous sommes couchés tous les 3 sur mon lit, pendant notre câlin Martin c'est endormi, nous avons décidé de l'installer entre nous dans le lit.

"À propos de quoi ?"

"Du fait que l'on avait besoin de toi" Me dit-il sans détour.

"Tu es mon ami de toujours Edward… Je me suis attachée à ton petit garçon, qui est bien trop intelligent pour son âge" Je regarde celui ci qui c'est tourné vers moi toujours plongé dans ses rêves.

"Elsa lui fait des cours comme s'il était à l'école. Tanya n'est pas la mère que j'aurai espéré pour lui" Me dit-il le regard posé sur son enfant.

"Penses tu qu'il recherche une maman pour la remplacer ?" Je m'inquiète pour lui, comme il n'a pas eu de figure maternelle, j'ai bien peur qu'il se rattache à ce qu'il peut mais pas pour de bonnes raisons.

"Je ne crois pas, il n'a jamais considéré Elsa comme une maman de substitution. Il est différent avec toi, il sait qui tu es pour moi, le peu de fois que l'on se voyait, je lui racontai un maximum de ma vie et de ceux qui m'ont entouré plus jeune."

"Qu'est ce que je suis pour toi ?" Mon cœur tambourine follement dans la cage thoracique, mes yeux me piquent, l'émotion me gagne, j'ai l'espoir de comprendre ce qu'il ressent pour moi… Il relève la tête vers moi, et encore une fois il sonde mes émotions, il fouille dans mon regard à la recherche de ses mots.

"Tu es… mon amie de toujours, mais tu es surtout plus que ça" Il souffle comme s'il se lançait pour un grand saut. Et dans la seconde qui suit, ses yeux émeraudes se verrouillent aux miens chocolat.

"Tu te souviens de cette soirée ? Celle où Rosalie nous a mis au défi de nous embrasser ?" Je rougie de plus belle à ce souvenir, évidement que je m'en souviens, j'en rêve encore.

"Moi aussi, j'en rêve encore" OH !

"J'ai encore pensé tout haut ?" Je me cache dans mon oreiller honteuse.

"N'est pas honte chérie, j'ai aussi avoué y penser encore" Je le regarde à nouveau, il est sérieux, il pense encore à notre baiser…

"Ce soir là en rentrant Tanya m'a fait une scène pas possible, nous étions ensemble depuis pas longtemps mais une copine à elle était présente à cette soirée et nous a vue, évidemment elle a rapporté à Tanya. Mais depuis, je n'arrive pas à m'enlever ce moment de la tête. Et encore aujourd'hui, j'y pense encore et encore, et je me dis que je suis passé à côté de quelque chose… " Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre, qu'il mette autant d'importance à ce moment me touche plus qu'il ne le croit. De ma main je viens lui caresser tendrement le visage, et par mes yeux, je lui transmet toutes les émotions qu'il me fait ressentir, la joie, le bonheur, la plénitude, et la reconnaissance. Je ne sais pas quelle émotion l'a fait réagir, mais son regard c'est illuminé. Sa main est venue à son tour se poser sur ma hanche et caresser le bout de peau nu à sa porté, mon tee shirt c'était relevé.

"Je ne sais pas ce que tu penses avoir raté dans le passé Edward, mais le principal c'est le présent, tu as retrouvé ton fils, ta famille et tes amis, tu dois reconstruire votre vie maintenant, nous sommes là pour te guider et te soutenir. Je…Comme je l'ai dit à ton fils, je suis sincère, je resterai autant de temps que vous le souhaitez auprès de vous. "

" C'est ce que je souhaite aussi, mais Bella, que se passera t-il quand tu voudras former ta propre famille, et que tu ne voudras plus d'un père et de son fils ? " Relevé sur un coude pour pouvoir se pencher vers moi, il attendait désespérément une réponse.

" Je ne vous abandonnera jamais, je n'oserai jamais donner de l'espoir à ton fils quand je lui dit que je resterai auprès de vous, c'est vraiment ce que je souhaite, je tiens à vous, je…"

"Nous tenons à toi aussi, bien plus que ça…" D'un bras il me porte pour que je m'installe sur lui. Je pose ma tête dans son cou et sens son odeur juste sous son oreille, quant à lui, il me sert dans ses bras, comme s'il avait peur que je m'échappe.

"Je veux tellement plus ma B." Chuchote t-il dans le creux de mon oreille libérant des frissons.

"Edward…" Je gémis en réponse.

"Je sais que tout cela va trop vite pour nous, mais… Je n'arrive plus à contrôler ce que je ressens pour toi, je te veux auprès de moi, c'est égoïste, mais tu dois me dire d'arrêter avant que j'aille trop loin pour toi"

"Je sais ce que tu ressens Edward, je veux plus aussi, mais pour Martin nous devons aller doucement." Mes doigts s'emmêlent dans ses cheveux créant des petits massages qui le font ronronner.

"Tu ronronnes ?"

"Ça fait du bien, tu es douce" Il embrasse ma clavicule et remonte jusqu'à la base de mon cou par de léger baiser. Je sais qui si je me redresse pour le regarder nos bouches se toucheraient presque, et je ne veux pas que notre premier baiser se fasse dans ce lit juste à côté d'un Martin endormi. Je m'installe plus confortablement pour éviter de l'écraser davantage, ma tête est contre son cou, un bras et une jambe autour de lui.

**…**

Edward c'était endormi, un long frisson me court dans le dos, une sensation désagréable se fait sentir en moi, une boule d'angoisse se forme dans l'estomac, j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment. Je décide de me lever sans réveiller les garçons, j'en ai profité pour me laver et me changer, je suis descendu préparer le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde.

"Les gars nous sommes convoqués au tribunal cet après midi"

Nous mangions tous à table, quand Peter débarque dans la maison par la baie vitrée.

"Comment cela se fait-il ? Nous devions y aller seulement dans 20 jours" S'étonne Jasper.

"Oui, cependant le fait que James se '' livre'' à nous a fait accélérer les choses, et l'avocat des Volturi a demandé une date rapprochée. Soit disant pour ne pas que l'histoire s'ébruite de trop"

"Il n'y a que moi que ça dérange que James se soit amené ici sans défense" Demanda Emmet.

"Non je te rassure, je pense qu'il est venu ici dans le seul but de nous provoquer, et prouver qu'ils peuvent encore nous atteindre." Ce jours là me revient en mémoire, je le vois encore avec le collier de maman, oui c'est certain, il est venu ici pour nous provoquer, ils essayent de nous détruire. Une main vient prendre la mienne qui était posée sur la table. Depuis que je me suis levée, j'ai toujours cette boule d'angoisse dans le ventre, et cette sensation désagréable ne m'a toujours pas quitté.

" Nous devons comprendre ce qu'il se passe" Me dit Edward en serrant ma main dans la sienne.

Tout le reste de la matinée se déroula avec une certaine tension, Rosalie et Emmet essayaient de divertir Martin sur la plage, Edward, Peter et Jasper discutaient ensemble dans le salon concernant le procès, et Charlotte et moi étions dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas du midi.

"Ça va aller pour toi au procès Bella ? Aro Volturi sera présent tu sais"

"Oui, mais j'ai tout de même un mauvais pressentiment"

"Comment ça ?" Je lui explique ce que je ressens depuis mon réveil.

"Ne t'inquiète pas nous aurons tous là s'il se passe quoique ce soit."

"Merci Charlotte, je pense que je me sentirai mieux une fois tout cela terminé".

Après le repas je décide de marcher un peu sur la plage pour faire le vide dans la tête.

"Hey" Murmure une voix à mon oreille.

"Hey toi" Il me prend dans ses bras, je respire le plus possible son odeur au creux de son cou.

"Martin va rester avec Elsa à la maison, nous prenons pas le risque de l'emmener avec nous."

"OK" Nous nous regardons sans pouvoir nous détacher l'un de l'autre, je repense à notre discussion de cette nuit, notre relation à évoluer depuis que nous nous sommes retrouver, mais je sens que nous ne sommes pas encore prêt à aller plus loin pour l'instant. Je sais que des fois son regard se pose sur mes lèvres, et que moi même j'en ai envie, mais nous aurons tout le temps plus tard pour nous concentrer sur nos envies. Il me sert davantage dans ses bras, il me rapproche le plus possible de lui, son visage est si proche du mien, son nez vient chatouiller mon cou et mon oreille, mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère tellement qu'il doit le sentir sous sa bouche contre ma carotide. Il dépose doucement quelques baisers sur celle-ci, à mon tour mes mains se glissent sous son tee-shirt caressant son ventre et son dos, ses muscles se tendent sous mes doigts. Il embrasse avec plus de passion la peau sous ses lèvres, je gémis à la sensation, ce qui le ramène à la réalité.

"Désolé je me suis emporté" J'essaye de reprendre une respiration plus calme.

"Ce n'est rien, je pense que nous devrions y aller" Nous repartons à la maison, tout le monde était prêt à partir.

**…**

Devant le tribunal, beaucoup de journalistes sont présent, il y a beaucoup de monde, nous peinons à nous frayer un chemin jusqu'à l'entrée du bâtiment.

À l'intérieur de la salle d'audience aussi il y a du monde, nous allons du côté de la défense. De l'autre côté j'aperçois Aro et Jane, qui ne m'ont pas encore vu.

Notre avocat Éléazar Masen nous fait signe de le rejoindre.

"Bien que je vous explique, nous allons vous appeler chacun votre tour pour nous raconter votre version de l'histoire chronologiquement, il faudra tout dire, tout les détails sont bon à entendre. Nous allons commencer par vous Edward, puis Emmet, mademoiselle Swan, Mademoiselle Hales, et pour finir les soldats Withlock."

Nous nous asseyons, prêt pour le procès. Je suis placée entre les deux frères. Je vois James, Tanya et Marcus arrivaient avec des gardes qui le placent sur le banc des accusés.

2 heures… 2 heures et 45 minutes… Voilà le temps qu'a pris le témoignage d'Edward et de Emmet, c'était mon tour… J'appréhende car l'avocat des Volturi est très agressif dans ses mots et très convainquant aussi…

"Vous étiez la petite amie de Alec Volturi ?"

"Oui monsieur"

"Vous aviez confiance en lui ?"

"Oui monsieur"

"C'est bien lui qui est venu au secours de sa sœur Jane Volturi alors que le lieu où vous vous trouvez été en flamme ?"

"Oui monsieur"

"Avez vous vu monsieur Hunter sur les lieux ce soir là"

"Oui monsieur"

"Avez vous parlé ensemble ce même soir ?"

"Oui monsieur brièvement"

"Monsieur Volturi et Monsieur Hunter ont été présenté ?"

"Non monsieur pas à ma connaissance"

"Donc rien ne prouve qu'ils étaient ami ?"

"Non monsieur" Je ne comprend pas où il veut en venir, que veut il prouver ?

"Objection monsieur le juge, quel lien avec notre affaire ?" S'exclame maître Masen.

"Objection refusée, poursuivez maître Vuitton.

" Dans votre témoignage vous dites que Alec Volturi avait prémédité l'attaque au bar, qu'il n'aurait pas engagé Monsieur Hunter pour le faire, comment vous expliquez que Alec, en voulant sauver sa sœur Jane, ce soit lui même fait prendre par les flammes ? Il a été longtemps en réanimation et rééducation ! "

" Alec me l'a lui même avoué lors de ma détention"

"Évidemment maintenant qu'il est mort personne ne peut le prouver. Seulement mesdames et messieurs les jurés, il y a des preuves qui sont contre Monsieur Hunter, c'est lui même qui a menacé Monsieur Marcus, il était lui même en détention tout comme vous, les soldats américain ont tué un civil qui tenté de vous sauver à son tour. " Il sourit victorieux, il me regarde en jubilant, il pense laver de tout soupçons les Volturi, nous ne pouvons pas laisser faire cela. Il retourne s'asseoir, c'est au tour de notre avocat de poursuivre, je n'en peux plus, je veux sortir d'ici, je sais que c'était le but de la partie adverse de me déstabiliser, mais j'ai peur de ne pouvoir y arriver. Je cherche du regard mes amis, ils sont là impuissant devant mon malaise.

"Mademoiselle Swan, lors de votre détention, pouvez vous me dire avec certitude si monsieur Volturi Marcus et son neveu Alec étaient présent lors des tortures qui étaient portés sur vous et y ont-ils participé ?"

"Oui monsieur, Alec Volturi m'a torturé pendant que Marcus regardait" La salle commence à s'agiter, des portes claques, des pas se font entendre, des gens se lèvent pour se tourner vers la porte de sortie, des coups de feu sont entendu, je me tourne vers les accusés, ils sont emmenés par des gardes, Marcus se tourne vers moi et me fait un… Un signe d'adieu avec un grand sourire, son frère Aro le suit avec Jane. Mon angoisse revient de plus belle, les frissons désagréable qui ne m'avaient pas quittés recouvrent tout mon corps. Je me lève à mon tour.

"Monsieur le juge et les jurés, il se passe quelque chose, mettez vous à l'abri" Avant même que certains passent la porte, celle-ci explose tuant ceux qui étaient autour. Nous sommes tous propulsés au sol. A nouveau des tir se font entendre.

"Salut ma douce" Il m'attrape par le bras et me tire hors de la salle, je vois contre le mur, Edward encore sonnait, Tanya se tient auprès de lui.

"Quesque tu me veux sale monstre"

"Vois tu nous sommes là distraction"

"La distrac…" OH mon dieu, Volturi va en profiter pour s'enfuir.

"Je vois que tu as compris ma douce." Ce taré me caresse le visage, je me débat et m'éloigne de lui le plus possible.

"Où penses tu aller ?"

"Ne la touche pas James" Edward nous avait rejoint et se jeta sur lui. Il s'affronte violemment, l'arcade de mon ami est en sang, mais James a les lèvres coupées, Edward arrive à avoir le dessus.

"Je suis désolée Bella je n'ai jamais voulu cela" Je me tourne vers Tanya, elle avait l'air minable, les cheveux et les vêtements sales, le corps amaigri.

"Quesquil t'a pris Tanya ? Pourquoi tu lui a fait subir cela ?"

"Ils me proposaient beaucoup d'argent, mes parents ne m'en donnaient pas" Allait-elle me faire des aveux ? Si c'était le cas vaut mieux l'enregistrer je n'ai pas envie que l'on remette en doute nos paroles. J'appuie sur une touche sur mon téléphone dans ma poche, on verra plus tard si cela a fonctionner…

"Au début je l'ai aimé crois moi, mais on m'a demandé de faire des choses dont j'avais honte, je ne pouvais plus le regarder dans les yeux."

"Quels genre de choses Tanya"

"Je… je devais séduire des hommes d'importance pour eux, pour les faire chanter… Je n'en suis pas fier, j'étais jeune, j'ai eu Martin avant de donner mon… Corps à ces hommes. Quand j'ai voulu arrêter, ils m'ont menacé, ils ont eu connaissances des compétences de Edward et se sont intéressés à lui…

"Pourquoi l'avoir séparé de son fils ?"

"Je n'ai pas eu le choix, sinon ils tuaient Martin devant nous, nous devions aller dans l'armée pour vendre leurs armes aux terroristes, c'est comme ça qu'ils ont connu Laurent Victoria et James qui était déjà sur la base était copain avec eux 2"

"Victoria ?"

"Elle est… Dans la salle d'audience actuellement. Je suis désolée encore" Elle pleure à chaude larme, j'arrête mon enregistrement juste au moment où la porte est défoncée par nos amis. Je me tourne vers Edward qui est penché sur le corps inerte de James.

"Est ce que tout va bien ?" Emmet se précipite sur moi, il a le visage légèrement blessé.

"Oui et vous ? Que c'est il passé ?"

"Une pétasse rousse est venue pour nous tuer, elle est morte, et vous ? Où est Marcus?"

"Il est parti" Je regarde vers Tanya et Edward qui discutent ensemble, une pointe de jalousie se fait sentir en moi, je détourne les yeux, et me dirige vers la sortie.

"Allons voir ce qu'il se passe dehors" Je suis suivie de Emmet, Rosalie et Jasper.

"Ah vous êtes là, tout va bien ?" Charlotte vient me prendre dans ses bras.

"C'est fini, on l'a, il est arrêté nous allons enfermer tout les Volturi." Je la regarde surprise, elle me montre du doigt Marcus entre les gardes qui l'ont emmenés un peu plus tôt hors de la salle d'audience.

"Jane ?"

"Bella" Elle vient à moi, et sans hésité je la prend dans mes bras.

"Je suis tellement désolée Bella, j'ai compris que quelque chose n'allait pas quand vous êtes parti Emmet et toi."

"Ce n'était pas ta faute Jane, tu ne pouvais rien faire"

"Je le peux maintenant, j'ai donné toutes les preuves de leur trafic, et sur les autres choses illégale."

"Merci Jane"

Tanya repart en détention provisoire jusqu'à son procès, nous repartons à la maison de la plage soulagés que tout soit enfin fini. J'ai du m'endormir dans la voiture car à mon réveil, il faisait nuit et j'étais dans mon lit toute seule… N'arrivant plus à rester dans mon lit, je descend dans la cuisine, il y a déjà de la lumière.

"Edward ?" Il ne relève pas la tête même si je sais qu'il m'a entendu, son corps parle pour lui, il s'est tendu. Je viens prêt de lui et cherche son regard, que lui arrive t-il ?

"Qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas ?" Sa main vient prendre la mienne.

"Je n'arrive pas à réaliser que tout ça est fini, et je me demande maintenant, et après ? Je ne trouve pas le sommeil, je suis resté avec Martin jusqu'à ce qu'il dorme, je lui ai expliqué notre journée, sa maman…"

"Laisse toi du temps, ne penses pas déjà à vouloir partir et faire ta vie" Il se tourne vers moi, je ne sais pas ce qu'il voit dans mes yeux, mes j'espère lui transmettre ma confiance, mon réconfort et… Mon amour pour lui. J'assume pleinement mes sentiments pour lui maintenant, c'est lui, ça a toujours été lui. Dans mes rêves il a toujours été présent, je pense sans cesse à lui, à ce qu'il fait, où il est…

"Et toi ? Tu vas rester ici ? Vas tu poursuivre tes études ?"

"Je te l'ai dit, je vous suivrai, je souhaite rester infirmière, alors peut importe où j'irai, il y aura toujours du travail pour une infirmière" Sa tête se penche vers moi, nos fronts sont l'un contre l'autre.

"Et si tu regrette ?" Chuchote t-il. Ses mains contre mes hanches, mes poussent contre lui, son souffle balaye mon visage.

"Jamais" Lui dis je dans un souffle.

"Y-a quelqu'un ?" Une voix vient rompre ce moment, nous sursautons en voyant une silhouette de l'autre côté de la baie.

"Alice ?" Edward vient lui ouvrir… Alice ? Ah oui la femme à Jasper, celui ci arrive tout ensommeillé.

"Jasper" Elle court vers lui, ils partent dans un long baiser langoureux, je regarde Edward gênait d'être témoin de tant d'amour.

"Les gars je vous présente ma fiancée Alice, ma femme je te présente Isabella Swan et Edward Cullen"

"Enchantée de vous rencontrer, Jazz m'a tellement parlé de vous, et de votre a…" Une main vient lui barrer la bouche, nous nous regardons mi- surpris mi- amusés. Ce petit bout de femme, elle a l'air très énergique, et pleine de vie, avec ses cheveux court noir corbeaux et de grand yeux bleus.

"Bon eh bien nous on va se coucher, on a plein de chose à se dire, à plus tard les gars"

"Quesqu'il vient de se passer ?" Nous sommes de nouveau tout seul tout les deux.

"Je me fais un chocolat chaud tu en veux un ?" Je pars vers la cuisine sans attendre sa réponse, je mets du lait dans une casserole, je cherche le chocolat en tablette au dessus du robot pâtissier, mais une main me devance, un corps se colle contre mon dos, il baisse son bras tout en caressant le mien. Il ne s'écarte pas de moi, et m'aide à casser quelques morceaux de chocolat.

"Tu fais toujours ton chocolat chaud comme Esmée ?"

"Oui j'ai toujours adoré le sien, elle m'a donné la recette quand ils sont partis en Californie."

Il me laisse mettre le chocolat dans la casserole de lait qui est maintenant chaud.

"Les odeurs de mon enfance" Soupire t-il. De son bras gauche il me sert contre lui, et de l'autre il met mes cheveux sur une épaule, et il vient sentir mon cou.

"Est ce que tu me renifle" Son geste me procure des frissons de plaisir.

"Ça te gêne ?" Me dit il inquiet.

"Non c'est agréable, est ce que tu associes les odeurs de ton enfance à mon odeur ?"

"Je t'ai connu toute petite, nous avons grandi ensemble, alors oui ton odeur a un peu changé, elle est plus adulte, plus femme, plus douce encore si c'était possible, j'aime cette odeur de toi" Je pose mes mains contre les siennes et il me sert davantage contre lui.

"Tu m'as manqué… Toutes ces années… Où tu n'étais pas là, je me demandais ce que tu faisais…" Murmurai je à mon tour. Sa main libre vient encadrer mon visage, je m'appuie contre elle, j'embrasse sa paume désirant plus de lui, tellement plus de lui, je ne peux plus attendre. Je me recule pour sentir le maximum de ses muscles contre moi, il répond positivement à mon contact et accentue sa caresse sur mon corps. La main sur ma hanche passe la barrière de mon haut pour caresser ma peau de mon ventre et monter progressivement vers ma poitrine, tout d'abord la frôle pour doucement englober mon sein droit, ma respiration se coupe, mes fesses se frottent contre son bassin que je sens se durcir.

"Edward" Je gémis son nom de plaisir, il me retourne brusquement en faisant attention en éloignant la casserole toute chaude.

"Je n'en peux plus" Grogna t-il. Il prit en coupe mon visage de ses deux mains, et vient poser ses lèvres sur les miennes délicatement d'abord, et puis voyant que je réclamais plus, il se jeta à nouveau dessus pour ne plus les lâcher. Une explosion de joie se fit en moi, mes mains s'accrochent à ses cheveux, l'une de ses mains me lâcha pour prendre ma cuisse et la ramener contre sa hanche, nos gestes se firent plus déterminés que jamais, je gémis à la sensation de son sexe contre le mien, si seulement je n'avais pas mon pantalon et lui son short, il serait déjà en moi.

"OH ma puce" Il pris à nouveau les fesses en coupe et d'une poussée me voilà assise sur le plan de travail. Nous frottons l'un contre l'autre cherchant désespérément un soulagement. La pression en moi augmenta, à l'entendre grogner, j'étais au bord de la jouissance, l'une de ses mains déboutonna mon Jean, il enleva d'une seule main mon vêtement et ma culotte au passage, torse nu, il n'avait que son short à enlever, mais il m'empêche de le faire.

"Allonges toi, laisses moi faire" Je fais ce qu'il me demande, il me lécha le ventre, le nombril et descend encore plus bas pour embrasser mes chevilles, les genoux et enfin mes cuisses.

"Edward je t'en pris"

"Oui ma puce j'y viens, patience"

De sa bouche, de ses doigts, de son regard aussi, il me porta jusqu'au 7e ciel, c'est si chaud, jamais je n'ai eu autant de plaisir avec un homme. Je me redresse comme je peux et l'embrasse avec tout l'amour que je ressens pour lui.

"Edward je te veux toute suite…" Je dirige mes mains vers son short.

"Tu me rends fou ma puce, mais ce n'est pas dans cette cuisine que je veux te faire mienne, allons dans ta chambre" Il me porte comme une jeune mariée jusqu'à ma chambre, il le pose délicatement sur le lit, dans ses yeux j'y lis de l'amour, de la joie et du bonheur.

Il s'allonge sur moi, se faisant une place entre mes jambes, entre temps il a enlevé son short.

"Si tu savais depuis le temps que je rêve de te serrer comme ça dans les bras, de pouvoir caresser ton corps, d'entendre comment tu prononcé mon nom quand je te donne du plaisir, tu me rend fou, j'ai peur d'aller trop vite, de ne pas être doux…" Je l'embrasse pour qu'il arrête de parler et qu'il me fasse enfin l'amour.

" Edward je ressens tout comme toi cette attraction entre nous, j'ai tant rêvé de toi moi aussi, mais là toute suite j'ai besoin de toi, de toi en moi, fait moi l'amour bébé Cullen" En faisant référence au surnom que je lui donnai quand nous étions enfant.

"Hum baby Swan c'est si sexy quand tu parles comme ça" Il amène sur sexe contre mon entrée, et d'un coup de rein entre en moi, puis ressort pour y rentrée une nouvelle fois plus calmement. Tout en se regardant et en s'embrassant il me fait l'amour passionnément, très vite je demande plus, pour qu'il y aille plus vite et plus fort. Il prend l'une de mes jambes contre lui et me donna des coups de bassins plus puissant. Le plaisir était plus intense ainsi, nous ne pouvons plus nous empêcher d'exprimer notre plaisir.

"Viens ma puce, viens pour moi maintenant" Sa voix si rauque me fait venir instantanément, et il me suivit se libérant en moi.

Sortant de moi, il se met sur le dos le prenant contre lui.

"Toutes ces années je ne pensais plus jamais te revoir, alors j'ai écris des lettres que je gardai auprès de moi, des lettres que j'écrivais pour toi, pour te garder dans ma mémoire. J'avais peur de te perdre, d'oublier, j'ai écris à chacun d'entre vous, mais dans les tiennes je me livre à toi, je te raconte ce que je ressens pour toi depuis des années. "

" Est ce que… Est ce que je pourrai les lire un jour ? "

" Oui bien sûr, mais surtout elles m'ont aidé à comprendre ce que tu représentais pour moi, et aujourd'hui Bella, je suis capable de te dire que c'est toi, seulement toi, tu es la femme de ma vie, je veux que tu sois là mère de mes enfants, une deuxième maman pour Martin. Je t'aime B. Tu m'as sauvé, tu nous as retrouvé " Me dit-il émue, nous avions les larmes aux yeux, je ne pouvais contenir mon émotion face à ce qu'il vient de me dire.

" Je t'aime aussi Edward depuis toujours c'est toi que j'aime." Il m'installe sur lui, et comme si c'était pour rendre notre moment encore plus intense et pour inscrire en nous l'amour sur l'on porte l'un pour l'autre, il entra une nouvelle fois en moi et nous fîmes l'amour le plus doucement et le plus longtemps possible.

* * *

_L'histoire touche à sa fin, je fais un dernier chapitre et c'est fini. Peut-être que par la suite, il y aura une autre histoire... À voir.__À la semaine prochaine ;) _


	15. Message

**_Coucou les lecteurs !_**

**_Je peine à trouver une fin parfaite pour ma fic..._**

**_J'ai le choix entre :_**

**_1\. Une fin trop parfaite... Mais prévisible... Ils se marièrent et eurent des enfants blabla..._**

**_2\. Une fin plus sombre... Plus surprenante... Mais plus tordue_**

**_..._**

**_Ou bien je vous laisse choisir entre ces 2 choix_**

**_..._**

**_Je vous laisse 5 jours_**

**_Passé ce délai il n'y aurait soit pas de fin, soit une fin... Plus tard..._**

**_Alors à vous de jouer ;)_**

**_..._**

**_A bientôt j'espère_**

**Strawberryfrench**


	16. Épilogue

**_Merci pour tout vos messages, je suis ravie que cela vous ait plu, j'ai donc suivi vos conseils, voici une fin heureuse, tout se termine bien, avec quelques surprises. ;)_****_C'est un dernier chapitre, merci de m'avoir lu, c'était une première pour moi et je suis plutôt contente du résultat._****_À bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures_**

* * *

**_Bonne lecture _**

* * *

**Epilogue**

Je suis réveillée par une pluie de baisers sur ma nuque, ses bras se resserrent autour de moi, son corps se calque au mien, son souffle chatouille mon oreille.

"Bonjour mon amour" Murmure t-il contre moi.

"Bonjour à toi aussi papa" Petit message pour lui signifier que notre petite dernière est encore endormie entre mes bras. Amy vient d'avoir 2 ans, et a pour habitude de nous rejoindre dans le lit de bonne heure le matin quand son frère n'est pas là. Jules qui a 5 ans est chez ses grands parents Cullen, Martin l'accompagne, comme ce sont les vacances d'été, Esmée et Carlisle se sont proposés pour les emmener en vacances en Martinique. Du coup mademoiselle Amy profite un max de ses parents.

Nous habitons toujours à la maison sur la plage, je suis rapidement tombée enceinte, je crois même que Jules a été conçu ce fameux soir où nous nous sommes avoué nos sentiments avec Edward.

"À quelle heure arrivent ils ?"

"Vers 13h00, tes parents viennent avec le dessert, Rose et Emmet ont insisté pour emmener le champagne"

"Hm la dernière fois que ton frère a emmené le champagne nous avons dû repeindre le plafond du salon"

"Ne t'inquiète pas chéri, ce coup ci c'est ton père qui va l'ouvrir" À l'anniversaire de Jules, Emmet avait insisté pour ouvrir son champagne, seulement il avait dû la secouer avant de l'ouvrir, sauf que bien évidemment en enlevant le bouchon de celle-ci, le champagne a explosé sur le plafond. Alors aujourd'hui c'est Carlisle qui l'ouvrira calmement dehors...au cas où.

"Mamou, 'ai faim moi"

"Tu veux que papou te prépare ton biberon ma puce ?"

"OH voui papou" La petite passe au dessus de moi pour atteindre son papa, Edward la prend délicatement dans ses bras et la soulève pour l'emmener dans la cuisine. J'en profite pour me laver et m'habiller, aujourd'hui nous fêtons l'anniversaire de Martin. Nos liens se sont renforcés depuis toutes ces années, il ne voyait plus Tanya, celle-ci avait tenté de le kidnapper, heureusement si maman n'avait pas été là ce jours là…

_[Flash-back]_

_Nous profitons du beau temps pour nous prélasser au bord de la mer, Martin était dans l'eau avec Emmet et Peter. Avec Edward nous en avions profiter pour nous faire des câlins qui avaient commencés dans la cuisine pour se terminer dans la chambre. En descendant les escaliers, quelques coups sont portés à l'entrée._

_"Sweetie"_

_"Ma… Maman"_

_Elle se jette dans mes bras, je la sert dans les bras l'étouffant presque._

_"OH mon dieu maman c'est bien toi ? Mais comment c'est possible ?"_

_"Je vais t'expliquer ma puce, comme tu m'as manqué ma chérie"_

_"Je te pensais morte" Nous pleurons dans les bras de l'une et de l'autre. Je nous installe dans le salon, je la presse contre moi._

_"C'est grâce à ton ami Peter, mes gardes du corps ont fait leur possible pour me mettre en sécurité, mais il fallait me garder cacher jusqu'au procès, pour ma sécurité, celle des parents à Edward et Emmet mais aussi pour la vôtre."_

_"OH maman, j'ai cru t'avoir perdu"_

_"C'est fini Sweetie." Edward nous rejoint dans notre étreinte._

_"Bonjour Renée, heureux de vous revoir enfin"_

_"OH Edward, je suis tellement heureuse que vous vous soyez retrouvé tous les deux" Nous nous regardons tous les 3 émus._

_Maman c'est installé à la maison, Emmet et Rosalie ont déménagé en ville, et Jasper a retrouvé son Alice à New York, la maison était bien vide à leur départ même s'ils passaient la plupart du temps chez nous. Nous étions heureux d'accueillir ma mère chez nous._

_Un après midi, Edward et moi, nous nous sommes absentés pour un rendez vous en ville laissant Martin et Renée ensemble._

_"Martin ?... Quoi ?... Où êtes vous ?... Ne bouge pas on arrive dans 2 minutes" Edward s'excuse et commence à se lever en me prenant la main._

_"Nous devons rentrer à la maison maintenant."_

_"Que se passe t-il ?"_

_"Tanya est là-bas, appelle Peter" Tanya notre plus grand soucis actuellement. Nous avons découvert qu'elle faisait des crises de schizophrénie. Elle a tenté de tuer sa codétenue la semaine dernière._

_Arrivés à la maison, nous nous précipitons à l'intérieur. Tanya est inconsciente, assise sur une chaise de la salle. Maman et Martin nous attendent à l'entrée._

_"Elle a débarqué dans le jardin, je l'ai surprise entrain d'entrer par la baie vitrée. J'ai profité de son malaise pour l'assommer."_

_"Merci Renée vous avez bien fait, la police est en chemin."_

_[Flash-back]_

Depuis ce jours, Tanya est enfermée dans un hôpital psychiatrique sans droit de visite. Elle est encore trop instable, nous ne souhaitons pas qu'elle est un contact avec Martin. Celui ci ne souhaite pas non plus la revoir. Il ne parle jamais d'elle, pour lui, c'est juste une mère mais pas une maman, elle ne l'a pas élevé, elle n'a pas de droit sur lui.

_[Flash-back]_

_J'en suis à 7mois de grossesse, j'ai chaud et j'ai les hormones en ébullition, Martin veut que je le borde ce soir, il a une mine inquiète sur le visage depuis quelque temps, mais ne veut pas nous en parler._

_"Hey mon grand qu'est ce qu'il te tracasse ?" Allongé dans son lit, il me regarde lisser ses draps._

_"Je peux te poser une question Bella ?"_

_"Bien sûr bonhomme"_

_"Quand le bébé sera là, est ce que tu voudras toujours de moi ?"_

_"Martin… Mon dieu non Martin, tu fais parti de notre famille, tu seras son grand frère, tu auras un grand rôle à jouer mon chéri, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes mis à l'écart, tu seras placé à la même place que ce bébé tu comprends ?"_

_"Oui mais lui, il pourra t'appeler maman" Me dit-il tout triste, émue je le relève pour le prendre dans mes bras._

_"Écoutes moi bien Martin, jamais… Jamais nous ne ferons de différence entre vous, tu as une mère oui c'est vrai, mais je peux jouer le rôle d'une maman avec toi, tu m'appelle comme tu le souhaites, je t'aime énormément et quoiqu'il arrive rien ne pourra changer cela. "_

_" Est ce que ça veut dire que je peux t'appeler maman ? " Me dit-il tout plein d'espoir._

_" Eh bien oui, mais je veux que tu comprennes que Tanya c'est ta mère, celle qui t'a mise au monde avec ton papa et moi je suis ta maman, celle qui vit avec toi, qui s'occupe de toi avec ton papa et qui te donne tout l'amour dont tu mérite mon grand."_

_"Je t'aime aussi maman"_

_"OH Martin" Et nous pleurons l'un contre l'autre._

_"OH" Me dit-il surpris._

_"Je crois que bébé est d'accord avec nous, il a hâte de rencontrer son grand frère"_ Bébé est assez actif dans mon ventre, Martin venait de recevoir un coup de pied via mon ventre.

_"Moi aussi j'ai hâte de le voir"_

_[Flash-back]_

Tant de choses se sont passées, nous formons une grande et belle famille désormais, Peter et Charlotte vivent toujours auprès de chez nous, leur petite Maria a rejoint la famille, Rose et Emmet ont eu des jumeaux qui donnent du file à retordre à leurs parents. Esmée et Carlisle sont d'heureux grands parents, ils vivent à Boston pas loin de chez nous. Nous ne voulons pas vivre loin les uns des autres.

À chaque anniversaire nous organisons un week-end tout ensemble sur la maison de la plage, là où tout nos problèmes se sont terminés, c'est le lieu du renouveau, un nouveau départ, ou pour certain le début d'une belle aventure.

Aujourd'hui nous fêtons l'anniversaire de Martin et Jasper en Alice vont nous rejoindre avec leurs 2 petites filles, ainsi que Peter et Charlotte, Rose et Emmet, maman et les Cullen, et tout nos enfants réunis.

Notre parcours fut semé d'embûches mais au final nous avons chacun trouvé notre bonheur, j'ai retrouvé l'homme de ma vie, nous avons fondé notre famille, je ne pouvais pas mieux espérer de la vie. J'ai écouté papa et j'ai ouvert mon cœur, j'ai raconté cette histoire à maman, elle aussi comprend désormais, nous sommes en paix maintenant.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
